Lily, el chico Adolescente
by Clavel
Summary: Lily Evans esta decidia a hacerse amiga de James Potter, aun cuando eso signifique dejar su hogar en Canada y cruzar el Atlantico para ir a Hogwarts...como chico. Vagamente basada en el manga For You in Full Blossom
1. Come into my World

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo I: Introducción: Come into my world  
  
- "La vida simplemente apesta" - pensaba Lily Evans en el tren de regreso a casa, la acababan de expulsar de la Academia Burlington de Magia y Hechicería y apenas iba a la mitad de su tercer año, y todo por culpa de ese brujo llamado Voldemort, Lily no entendía cual era el gran revuelo, ni por que la señorita Marlon estaba tan asustada... simplemente le habían dicho que tenerla ahí comprometía la seguridad de la escuela y la habían puesto en el tren de regreso a Mapleville.  
  
- ¡Hola extraña! - la voz de su amiga Evan la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos, de entre todos sus amigos de Mapleville, solo Evan Hennessy resulto ser bruja y ambas atendían a la academia Burlington  
  
- Evan, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar a punto de entrar a clase de pociones, ¿qué haces en el tren?  
  
- Vuelvo a Canadá contigo, tontita... aunque lo negare en la corte, extraño Mapleville. La academia esta bien y todo, pero cuando nos enteramos de que éramos brujas prometimos que iríamos siempre a la misma escuela, sabes que me gusta honrar mis promesas. Imagina la cara de Joan cuando nos vea... ¡¡va a ser justo como en los viejos tiempos!! Si para el fin de año el techo de la escuela aun esta de ahí... será por puro milagro.  
  
(A/N Joana Scott era su otra amiga de la infancia, pero ella era muggle... aun así las chicas la mantenían informada de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, y era una de las poquísimas personas muggles que alguna vez había visto un partido de Quidditch, deporte que Lily adoraba)  
  
- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿No me digas que te hiciste expulsar?  
  
- Exactamente, me hice expulsar... creo que a la señorita Marlon no le gusto que golpeara a Lisa en la cara... pero le hice un favor, ella real necesita una cirugía de nariz - A Evan nunca le importo donde estuviera mientras estuviera con sus verdaderos amigos, por eso al enterarse de que Lily volvía a Canadá se hizo expulsar del colegio para volver con ella  
  
- No debiste hacerlo... tú educación mágica es importante, y ahora por mi culpa estas atascada en el mundo muggle  
  
- Sacaré los grados en la escuela libre de magia, y a mi no me molesta el mundo muggle... vamos, Lil, no puede ser tan malo...  
  
- No serías Evan si dijeras lo contrario - dijo Lily, Evan era la clase de persona que cuando se caía a un río por accidente empezaba a tomar un baño. Claro que eso nunca lo admitiría - Tal vez tengas razón, después de todo, las cosas siempre podían ser peor, imagínate que tuviera que volver a Inglaterra y vivir con Petunia y mi padre... eso si sería malo, muy malo  
  
- Es raro, Lil, nunca antes me habías hablado de tu padre... Ben tampoco habla de él, ni tu mamá  
  
- Con lo del divorcio y eso, las cosas no terminaron como en cuento de hadas, al principio dolió, pero creo que me acostumbre a estar lejos de ellos, tanto que ya no forman parte de mi vida... así que simplemente ya no hablo de ellos - Lily era inglesa, pero cuando ella tenía seis años sus padres se separaron, y ella se mudo a Canadá con su hermano mayor Ben y su mamá, su hermana mayor y su padre se había quedado en Inglaterra  
  
¡PRÓXIMA ESTACIÓN: MAPLEVILLE!  
  
Un par de horas mas tarde Lily escucho como gritaban eso por el vagón y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana: ahí estaba su hogar, rodeado por montañas nevadas y bosques de verdes eternos, a la orilla de un lago cristalino.  
  
Lily realmente intento encajar de vuelta en el mundo muggle, de veras lo intento, pero simplemente pensaba que ya no pertenecía ahí... extrañaba el mundo mágico. Fueron días amargos para Lily, apenas tenía trece años y ya empezaba a caer en la desesperación en la que suelen sumirse las personas voluntariosas como ella cuando empiezan a rendirse a lo inevitable, en su caso, el hecho de que tal vez nunca volvería a pisar una escuela de magia y que no podría aprender todo lo que deseaba.  
  
Joan y Evan trataban de animarla pero no parecía servir de mucho... para cuando el verano llego, Lily se había convertido en la clase de chica que arruinaba el espíritu de la locura de Verano, y para un pueblo como Mapleville, eso era decir algo.  
  
- Estoy aburrida - declaro Lily una tarde en la que no estaban haciendo nada en especifico y se encontraban reunidas en casa de Evan  
  
- Mira, según esta guía, hay un partido de la copa juvenil de Quidditch empezando en el canal 1354 - dijo Joan hojeando una revista mágica, con el fin de mantenerla al día, los padres de Evan habían contratado el servicio de televisión mágica, aunque ellos también eran muggles siempre quisieron que su hija tuviera lo mejor, cosa que hubiera echado a perder a Evan, de no ser por que sus amigas se ocupaban de mantenerla con los pies en la Tierra - a ti te gusta el Quidditch, y según esto se supone es un partido genial  
  
- No tengo ganas de ver Quidditch...  
  
- Creo que el mundo se acaba de terminar y nadie nos aviso - le dijo Joan a Evan mientras le ponía al canal 1354, antes de que la expulsaran de Burlington, Lily prácticamente respiraba Quidditch - Mira, tu selección nacional contra Perú. Ambos son buenos equipos ¿no?  
  
- Si, Inglaterra contra Perú se supone es un gran encuentro pero la verdad he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que me olvide del mundo mágico, empezando por el Quidditch, ya no pertenezco ahí pensar en eso solo me hace infeliz  
  
- Mira este partido y luego decide si te olvidas de todo ¿OK? ¿Si? ¡Que bueno! - dijo Evan sentando a Lily en el sillón. Muy molesta Lily empezó a ver el partido y no pudo negar cuanto amaba el juego y como extrañaba sentir la brisa en la cara cada vez que volaba una escoba, cosa que no había hecho en lo que le parecían siglos, casi sin querer se metió en el partido y al poco rato ya le estaba gritando a los jugadores por sus torpezas, en eso estaba cuando el comentarista anuncio un cambio  
  
- Saliendo Conelly, entra Potter - uno de los cazadores salió del campo y un chico entró mientras en la pantalla aparecían las palabras James Potter, a Lily casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, aquel tal James tenía mas o menos su edad, era pequeño y delgado y tenía el pelo mas rebelde que había visto en su vida... aun así... la forma en la que jugaba, como siempre se esforzaba, el hecho de que no le importaba ser el mas pequeño en el campo... el hacia lo que tenía que hacer... y rayos, ¡Lo hacia muy bien!  
  
- Vaya, desearía jugar así - dijo tranquilamente una hora mas tarde una vez que el partido había terminado, y no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto pero por las siguientes dos semanas lo único que hizo fue ponerse al día en cuanto las estadísticas de Quidditch y durante el partido final (Inglaterra contra Rumania) parecía que la habían pegado al sillón, no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla, y cuando el partido termino, se entregaron los premios y James fue nombrado goleador del torneo; Lily se fue a acostar... y se quedo un largo rato mirando al techo... pensando... durante todo aquel verano paso mucho tiempo pensando hasta que llego a la conclusión de que...  
  
************  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Esta es la introducción a mi nuevo fic, se que empieza un poco lento pero mejora... se los aseguro.  
  
Esta historia esta basada en un manga (comic japonés) llamado "Hana Zakari no Kimi tachi e" o "For you in full Blossoms" aunque me estoy tomando muchas libertades y estoy agregando personajes, pero la idea original es básicamente la misma.  
  
Para fines de esta historia, Lily vive en Canadá, Mapleville no es un lugar real.. Así mismo voy a usar muchas referencias anacrónicas sobre todo de canciones o programas de tele que me gustan. También estoy cambiando algunas cosas sobre Hogwarts para que encaje en la historia. En fin, me voy a tomar muchas libertades, pero espero que les guste.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Mas cambios que uno. 


	2. Mas cambios que uno

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo 2: Mas cambios que uno  
  
Era una hermosa mañana de verano, y una linda jovencita de unos 16 años caminaba despreocupadamente a su casa, ella tenía unos hermosos rizos rojos y ojos verde esmeralda, se llamaba Lily Evans y era una de las chicas mas populares de la preparatoria de Mapleville, acababa de terminar su primer año y estaba muy contenta de que el verano hubiera iniciado. Llegando a su casa se detuvo frente al buzón, esperaba una carta de su amiga Evan Hennessy quien se encontraba ausente desde hacía al menos dos meses. Sacando toda la correspondencia, entro a su hogar y empezó a repartir las cartas: algunas cuentas y un par de cartas para su madre, un montón de postales para su hermano; para ella misma encontró una carta de Evan, unos catálogos de ropa juvenil y un extraño sobre marrón que procedía de Inglaterra y que tenía una gran letra H en una de las esquinas.  
  
Una vez en su habitación, decido que hojearía los catálogos mas tarde y abrió la carta de su amiga, en general era una carta bastante X, pues a Evan no le gustaba hablar de la academia militar a la que la habían enviado (últimamente se había metido en muchos problemas), así que se limitaba a preguntar como estaban las cosas en casa, a preguntar por Lily y sus amigos mutuos, pero al final no se pudo resistir y escribió:  
  
"Lil, este lugar es horrible, pero las cosas son fáciles... me estoy portando bastante bien y tal vez reduzcan mi sentencia. Saluda a Joan de mi parte si es que acaso te pregunta por mi. Un abrazo y un beso a tu mamá, dile que sus galletas fueron una bendición y saludos a Ben"  
  
- Pobre Evan - dijo Lily mirando la carta pero de inmediato dejo de sentir compasión por ella, eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, así que se dispuso a contestarle con todo el optimismo que pudo, contándole cosas alegres y finalmente decidiendo que le pediría a Ben uno de sus dibujos, a Evan le encantaban los dibujos de Ben, seguramente eso la alegraría. Lily era la clase de persona que siempre trataba de animar a los demás, y con frecuencia lo conseguía.  
  
Hacía unos años la habían expulsado de la Academia Burlington de Magia y Hechicería pero no se dio por vencida (aunque casi lo hace) y decidió seguir estudiando magia de la mejor forma que pudo, desde aquel día se convirtió en la clase de persona que intentaba todo antes de admitir la derrota, que siempre era optimista y entusiasta, que nos se rendía ante los obstáculos.  
  
Una vez habiendo terminado con la carta, Lily bajo a prepararse un bocadillo y olvido por completo el sobre que yacía intacto en su escritorio. Una semana mas tarde finalmente lo abrió:  
  
"El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se complace en anunciar que sus inscripciones para el siguiente curso han sido abiertas. Sírvase revisar el folleto adjunto para conocer nuestras instalaciones. Por favor tome en cuenta que aunque Hogwarts es una escuela de magia, estamos ubicados en el Londres muggle y actuamos como una escuela muggle cualquiera para seguridad de nuestro alumnado, al que nos encantaría que se uniera. Si así lo desea, háganos llegar su aplicación antes del 30 de junio"  
  
- Un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, vaya, que raro, probablemente el enviaron el folleto a todos los de las escuela libre de magia... aunque la señorita Marlon afirmo que nadie me admitiría en ninguna escuela, claro que esta es de Inglaterra así que... - Lily empezó a murmurar cosas que solo tenían sentido para ella mientras revisaba el folleto de Hogwarts, de repente se detuvo en una página en la que se mostraba al equipo de Quidditch del colegio, entre ellos se encontraba James Potter (quien ya no era chiquito, ni delgado, en cambio era un joven de 16 años que traía babeando a mas de una).  
  
Eso le pico la curiosidad de inmediato, ella había sido fan de James Potter desde la primera vez que lo había visto jugar hacía dos años mas o menos, pero desde entonces nunca pudo volver a verlo, aunque siempre se había quedado con las ganas de ver uno de sus partidos en vivo... Lily siguió leyendo el folleto, y entre mas leía mas se convencía de que tenía que estudiar en Hogwarts, así podría ver jugar a James, y podría continuar su educación mágica formal, estudiar con otros magos (en ese orden de prioridad) solo había un pequeño problema: Y si no la aceptaban. Por alguna razón que ella no entendía, todas las escuelas a las que había aplicado la habían rechazado al enterarse de que ese tal Voldemort estaba tras de ella.  
  
De repente le vino una epifanía: Disfrazarse como un chico, sí eso era perfecto... podía aplicar como Luke Evans, Dios sabía que su falta de volumen pectoral le facilitaría las cosas, y Voldemort estaba tras Lily, no sospecharía de un Luke... y así podría acercarse a James como amigo, sin tener que pelear por entrar a su club de fans (en el folleto indicaba que James tenía su club de fans). Sip, esa era la idea perfecta  
  
Sin decirle a nadie lleno la solicitud, y espero, y espero... finalmente dos semanas antes de que terminara el verano, la respuesta llego: "Luke Evans, nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nuestras clases empiezan el primero de Septiembre, le suplicamos este puntual. Se le anexa la lista de libros y demás efectos escolares que requerirá, así como información sobre su arreglo en los dormitorios de nuestro campus"  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Ben! - grito Lily bajando las escaleras a toda prisa - ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Me aceptaron!  
  
-¿En las niñas scout? - pregunto Ben en tono burlón  
  
- No, en Hogwarts, es una escuela de magia, y me aceptaron  
  
- Eso es maravilloso, querida - dijo su mamá mientras Ben fruncía el seño, siendo muggle no entendía por que Lily se entusiasmaba tanto - Sabes que puedes ir si lo deseas ¿Dónde esta esa escuela?  
  
- En Londres - ups, ahí fue donde torció la mula el rabo, Lily no estaba segura de que la dejaran ira hasta Londres ella sola  
  
- ¿Londres? Eso esta muy lejos - dijo categóricamente Ben  
  
- Lo sé, mamá, entiendo que no quieras que vuelva a Inglaterra pero esto significa mucho para mi, por favor considéralo - su mamá se quedo callada unos minutos, cierto, no quería que ella fuera a Londres, pero algunas veces simplemente tienes que dejar que tus hijos escojan sus propios caminos  
  
- Puedes ir - accedió su mamá  
  
*********  
  
- ¿Qué? Lily estas loca - grito media hora mas tarde Joan, cuando Lily le contó su plan de ir a Hogwarts como un chico - no hay forma de que...  
  
- Vamos, Joan, no es para tanto. Será algo difícil pero no creo que tenga muchos problemas  
  
- ¿Tu mamá que dice al respecto?  
  
- No lo sabe, ni Ben, y por favor no les digas nada - la voz de Lily era tan suplicante que acabo por convencer a Joan  
  
- De acuerdo, no diré nada  
  
- Necesito tu ayuda... - entonces Lily se le acerco y le dijo algo al oído  
  
- No, no, no, no hay forma en la que te voy a ayudar a hacer eso  
  
- Por favor, Evan lo haría sin dudar - eso era lo que se requería para forzar a Joan a hacer algo, decir que Evan lo haría, se habían peleado y hasta Lily ya se había dado por vencida con respecto a tratar de reconciliarlas, ambas eran increíblemente testarudas  
  
- Esta bien, pero después no te quejes - Así que con gran dolor en su corazón, Joan tomo unas tijeras y empezó a corlarle el cabello a Lily, quien solo veía como caían al suelo sus largos rizos rojos, para cuando Joan hubo terminado, el cabello de Lily estaba cortado como el de un chico, se lo alboroto un poco para darle un toque mas varonil... aquel era el primer paso para transformarse en Luke.  
  
- Creo que francamente estas loca, que te sucedió, Lily, tu cabello -  
  
- Cálmate Ben, ya crecerá, es solo cabello, estaba con Joan y decidí que necesitaba un cambio de estilo así que... además será mas fácil estar lista en las mañanas antes de ir al colegio, quiero concentrarme en mis estudios (si, a ja.) y francamente pierdo mucho tiempo arreglándome en las mañanas, ¿acaso no tú me lo dices siempre que me llevas a la escuela?  
  
- Creo que se ve muy bien, Lily - le dijo su madre con dulzura - por cierto, hable con tu padre, dice que te recogerá en el aeropuerto cuando llegues a Londres,  
  
- Gracias, mamá, pero no tenías que hablar con él si no lo deseabas - su madre negó con la cabeza - bien, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, conseguir el boleto de avión, comprar las cosas de la escuela, empacar...  
  
- Lo mejor será que te organices, tienes que estar allá en dos semanas  
  
Fin capitulo 2  
Notas:  
  
Si tienen alguna pregunta dejen un review, les contestaré en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora voy a dedicarle el día de mañana a escribir el capitulo 6 de Let Go  
  
Sí quieren leer otro fic sobre For You in Full Blossom, lean Lily in Full Blossom de Kirikarin, ella escribe mucho mejor que yo. Y fue su fic el que me inspiro para investigar mas sobre FYIFB, después me obsesione y aquí tienen el resultado. Aclaro, puede haber algunos parecidos entre ambos fics pero creo que es solo por que estamos basando en la misma historia, trato de ser lo mas original posible, así que ténganme paciencia.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Uno de esos días  
  
Gracias por leerme  
  
Clavel  
  
Febrero 22, 2003 


	3. Uno de esos días

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo 3: Uno de esos días  
  
El día simplemente no podía haber empezado peor para Lily, aunque ciertamente todo había empezado mucho antes, su vuelo habías salido con retraso desde Ottawa, había tendió que hablarle a su padre para que la recogiera en la mañana del día primero de septiembre, en lugar de la noche del 30 de Agosto, claro que antes de lograr hablar con su padre tuvo que hablar con Petunia, quien no dejo pasar la oportunidad de llamarla fenómeno.  
  
De cualquier forma Lily logró llegar a Londres, doce horas mas tarde de lo que había planeado, y como era mucho pedirle a su padre, este no la había recogido en el aeropuerto, así que Lily tuvo que subirse a un autobús con todo y su baúl de equipaje, después de haberse detenido en un baño publico para ponerse el uniforme para varones de Hogwarts, se equivoco de calle... dio un tour por la ciudad hasta que finalmente dio con Hogwarts. Pensó que entonces todo riílla sobre ruedas pero no...  
  
- Genial, simplemente genial, mi primer día y ya estoy en la oficina del director - murmuraba Lily mientras esperaba a Dumbledore  
  
- No es para tanto, Señor Evans, le aseguro que no esta en problemas pero hay ciertas cosas que debo explicarle y como no estuvo en el banquete de bienvenida esta mañana...  
  
- Disculpe, señor, mi vuelo se retraso, y pasaron muchas cosas...  
  
- No hay por que disculparse, como ya le dije no esta en problemas. Bien, como sabrá esta escuela es enteramente de magia pero fingimos ser una escuela común y corriente por fuera, por eso es que toda la magia que se haga fuera de los muros de este colegio es severamente castigada, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien en el Londres muggle se entere de que todos aquí somos magos ¿Entiende?  
  
- Sí, señor - dijo Lily, estaba muy pálida pues creía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a entrar por la puerta gritando: Ese hombre es una mujer  
  
- Pero no ponga esa cara - le dijo cordialmente Dumbledore tranquilizándola - Lo de no hacer magia fuera del colegio es básicamente nuestra regla mas importante, por lo demás los alumnos de este colegio tienen libertad para andar por Londres (hermosa ciudad por cierto) mientras no rompan ninguna regla muggle y estén aquí para el toque de queda. El resto de las reglas se las explicará el prefecto en jefe de su dormitorio. Ahora, vaya a clase  
  
(Aclaración antes de continuar: Para asignarle casa y dormitorio, cuando Lily lleno la solicitud para entrar a Hogwarts, también lleno un cuestionario encantado que se utilizaba para clasificar a los alumnos transferidos en alguna de las cuatro casa del colegio. A Lily le había tocado Griffindor)  
  
- Sí, señor - respondió cortésmente Lily mientras se ponían en pie y se dirigía a la puerta  
  
- Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Bienvenido, Señor Evans. - A Lily le dio la impresión de que el anciano director sabía más de lo que decía  
  
*********  
  
- Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde - repetía una y otra vez Lily mientras corría por los pasillos del colegio en busca del aula de encantamientos  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! - le grito uno sujeto con el que choco  
  
- Lo siento, pero se me hizo tarde - grito Lily desapareciendo tras una esquina  
  
- Es el chico mas femenino que he visto - murmuro el sujeto, luego se dio cuenta de que Lily había dejado ahí a mitad del pasillo su mochila - Demonios - exclamo, dándose cuenta de que tendría que buscarlo para devolvérsela, por eso empezó a caminar en dirección a la esquina donde Lily había desaparecido  
  
- Per... dón... por. el. retraso - dijo Lily con la respiración entrecortada mientras entraba al aula del profesor Flickwick - no... Volverá... a ocu...rrir  
  
- Usted es...  
  
- Luke Evans, profesor - respondió tratando de hacer que su voz sonara mas ronca  
  
- Oh, sí claro, el alumno transferido. Tomo asiento. - Lily iba a entrar al salón cuando - ¿No trajo mochila?  
  
- Aquí esta - dijo la voz del chico con el que Lily había chocado antes  
  
- Ah, Señor Potter, nos honra con su presencia... cierre la puerta - al escuchar el "Señor Potter" Lily de inmediato volteo a ver y se encontró cara a cara con no otro sino James Potter, de cerca y en primera fila. James simplemente le entregó su mochila y fue a sentarse al lado entre sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin  
  
Lily se sentó en el primer asiento que pudo, su atención dividida entre la clase y "choque con James" "esto no pudo haber empezado peor" etc... etc... Mientras que, y contra su voluntad, James le lanzaba miradas furtivas hasta que llego a la conclusión de que el chico nuevo era bastante raro, y que muy bien podría pasar por chica  
  
********  
  
- ¡Hey, chico nuevo! - escucho Lily que le gritaban en el pasillo camino al comedor  
  
- Es a mí -  
  
- No al que esta parado junto a ti - le contesto el chico que la había llamado - Hola, soy Eric Stevens. Vas al comedor ¿verdad? ven, si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo y mis amigos, se que es horrible el primer día cuando no conoces a nadie, yo me transferí en segundo... fue horrible - mientras decía todo aquello Eric la arrastraba a la mesa de Griffindor donde lo esperaban dos muchachos - Hola, amigos, él es Luke Evans, Luke, ellos son: Frank Longbottom y Jonh Sawnson  
  
- Mucho gusto - saludaron los tres  
  
- Así que eres de Canadá - dijo a modo de pregunta Eric  
  
- Es lo que yo digo, en realidad nací aquí en Londres pero mi familia se mudo a Canadá cuando tenía 6 o 7 años y francamente me siento más en casa allá  
  
- Y ¿qué te trajo hasta aquí, Luke? - pregunto Frank, agarrando a Lily de bajada pero invento una excusa rápidamente  
  
- En Canadá no las escuelas de magia no son muy buenas - Lily les estaba contando cosas sobre Canadá cuando Sirius, Remus y James se les acercaron  
  
- Frank, Eric, recuerden que hay reunión de equipo mas tarde - les dijo Sirius  
  
- Tan temprano, pero si es solo el primer día - se quejo Frank, Sirius se encogió de hombros y se fue - Diablos, algunas veces en serio me dan ganas de dejar el equipo como lo hizo James. ¿A ti te gusta el Quidditch? ¿Luke?  
  
- Uh, Oh sí, me encanta el Quidditch - dijo Lily en su tono habitual sin darse cuenta, luego hizo como que se le aclaro la garganta - Es decir, si - agrego en el tono ronco que usaba. Pensó que nadie lo había notado, pero se equivoco  
  
Después de las clases de la tarde, Eric y Frank se fueron a su reunión de equipo, Jonh acompaño a Lily a la torre de Griffindor pero se despidió de ella una vez que había alcanzado su cuarto. Lily empezaba a preguntarse donde quedaba su dormitorio cuando alguien se le acerco por la espalda y la rodeo con un brazo  
  
- Así que eres Luke Evans, mucho gusto, soy Mundungus Fletcher, el prefecto en jefe de la Torre, ven te mostrare tu dormitorio, lo compartirás con alguien - Mundungus o Dung, como le gustaba que lo llamaran, condujo a Lily por las escaleras y abrió una puerta de madera que tenía el numero 4 en la puerta y exclamo - Ah, ahí estas, Potter, haber si ya empiezas a ir a las reuniones de prefectos  
  
- A ver - dijo James sin hacerle mucho caso  
  
- No le hagas caso, ha estado así desde el semestre pasado - dijo Dung a Lily  
  
- Si solo viniste a eso, ya puedes marcharte - dijo James de malas pulgas  
  
- No, te presento a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto - le dijo Dung a James quien volteo de golpe, luego agrego mirando a Lily - Luke, sinceramente te compadezco. Bueno me marcho, diviértanse - y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue. James miro a Lily por un momento pero no dijo nada, luego el también se dio vuelta y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Dung y Lily llegaran. Pasaron unos minutos y Lily empezó a sentirse incomoda y trato de romper el silencio  
  
-Mmm, así que, mmm. lamento lo de esta mañana, lo de chocar contigo y todo eso - James solo hizo una gesto con la cabeza pero no dijo nada - mmm. también escuche que dejaste el Quidditch.  
  
- Y - respondió James con brusquedad  
  
- Nada, es solo que no entiendo por que alguien renuncia a algo en lo que es muy bueno y sobre todo que le encanta  
  
- Francamente no necesito que tu me entiendas, y no puedes estar seguro de que el Quidditch siquiera me guste  
  
- Se que te gusta el Quidditch, te vi jugar hace dos años en la Copa Juvenil - James se sorprendió, recordaba esa época, cuando aun era divertido  
  
- Escucha, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, y ciertamente no necesito tu aprobación para hacer nada - respondió enojándose de repente  
  
- Esta bien, no hay por que enojarse, solo quería hablar un poco, esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos, después de todo, tenemos que vivir juntos.  
  
- No cuentes con eso, dijo James antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo  
  
- Uh - uh creo que eso no salio muy bien - dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y suspiraba, empezaba a extrañar su cabello largo  
  
Ya en la noche, Lily había terminado de desempacar sus cosas, y decidió salir a conocer algo mas de los terrenos del colegio, iba caminando por la orilla del bosquecillo que rodeaba el edificio principal cuando una gran mole negra se le acerco a toda velocidad, era un perro enorme que corría hacia ella y que, dos segundos mas tarde, la tiro al piso y empezó a lamerle la cara  
  
- Tranquilo Fang - llamó alguien con voz de trueno y una mano enorme jaló al perro del collar - ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Estoy bien - dijo9 Lily poniéndose en pie y mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente - Dios, eres enorme -  
  
- Hola, soy Hagrid, guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts ¿tú eres?  
  
- Luke, me acabo de transferir  
  
- Mucho gusto, este cachorro es Fang, y parece que le agradas  
  
- A mi me agrada él - dijo Lily rascándole las orejas, para deleite de Fang - Mi madre es veterinaria, en mi familia a todos nos gustan los animales  
  
- Entonces creo que nos llevaremos muy bien - hablaron un rato sobre animales y criaturas mágicas pero después de un tiempo - Ya se hace tarde, tal vez deberías volver al colegio  
  
- Tal vez debería. Hagrid, le molestaría si de vez en cuando vengo a pasar algo de tiempo con Fang, me recuerda a un perro que tuve antes, no tan grande pero.  
  
- Puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con Fang  
  
*******  
  
Lily volvió al dormitorio sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, cuando ingreso a su habitación, James ya había regresado y estaba buscando algunas cosas en su baúl  
  
- Hola, ya estas de vuelta  
  
- No, sigo en la biblioteca - contesto James con sarcasmo  
  
- Vaya, alguien comió mucho picante en la cena - dijo Lily en voz baja, y James no pudo evitar sonreír ante su atrevimiento, nunca nadie lo enfrentaba de esa forma  
  
- Tomaré un baño, después es todo tuyo - dijo James en tono impersonal tratando de no sonreír  
  
- Bien, realmente necesito un baño. Fang me lleno de babas - respondió Lily mientras buscaba su mochila y se sentaba para hacer la tarea  
  
- ¿Fang? ¿El perro de Hagrid?  
  
- Sí, lo conocí hace un momento, es muy agradable ¿Por qué?  
  
- No, nada  
  
Lily siguió con su tarea mientras James se bañaba, diez minutos mas tarde, James salio usando únicamente sus boxers y camiseta  
  
- Puedes usarlo  
  
- Si, gracias - dijo Lily volteando y enrojeciendo tanto como su cabello al mirar el cuerpo de James, ciertamente el Quidditch lo había entrenado bien. James la miro raro y Lily se apresuro a tomar todas sus cosas y entrar al baño  
  
- Que sujeto tan raro  
  
- "Realmente necesitaba un baño - pensó Lily mientras dejaba que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo - "el avión, las clases, usar ese chaleco para ocultar el pecho" - aun cuando Lily pensaba que no le hacia mucha falta, estaba distraída y se olvido de cerrar la cortina de la regadera  
  
- Luke, olvide mis lentes - dijo James entrando intempestivamente al baño - ¿podrías dármelos? - Lily agradeció que hubiera tanto vapor y confiaba en que James un hubiera podido verla bien. Enrojeciendo cual carmín, le alcanzó los lentes a James, quien convenientemente miraba a otro lado, y Lily no pudo darse cuenta de que había adquirido ese tono tomate tan lindo - Gracias - barboto James saliendo mas rápido de lo que había entrado  
  
- "Así que si es una chica" - pensó James mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y se recargaba contra ella. - "y yo que creí que todo eran suposiciones mías. Pero todo encaja: Su aspecto, su voz cuando se descuida, el hecho de que a Fang le agrade. Que loca, por que se disfrazaría de hombre, esta escuela también admite mujeres" - - Este año va a ser una año muy extraño - dijo James con un dejo de fastidio, aunque no pudo negar que la razón por la que el corazón aun le latía muy rápido y por lo que aun estaba totalmente sonrojado, tenía mucho que ver con que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuerpo de Lily. (Que esperaba, después de todo, es un joven de 16 años)  
  
Fin capitulo 3  
  
Notas:  
  
La forma en la que Lily y James se conocieron es muy parecida a la forma en la que se conocen los personajes principales de la historia original, por eso me esforcé por que quedara lo mas parecida  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo. Creo que voy a poner LET GO, mi otro fic, en espera. Lily, el chico adolescente simplemente no me deja en paz hasta que lo escribo.  
  
Gracias a Noel, Malkavian Kirie Croiff (espero haberlo escrito bien) y a Randa quienes fueron los primeros en review esta historia.  
  
Clavel 


	4. Toda la semana

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
CAPITULO 4: UNO DE ESOS DÍAS... TODA LA SEMANA  
  
Durante su primera semana en Hogwarts, Lily empezaba a hundirse en una especie de desesperanza, James siempre era brusco con ella, su reloj biológico la traicionaba y se quedaba dormida en clase, no estaba comiendo bien y tenía los nervios de punta pensando que en cualquier momento alguien descubriría que era una mujer o que también la expulsarían de la escuela.  
  
Eric y sus amigos eran muy amables con ella y la hacían reír y olvidarse de las cosa por un rato pero en el fondo no lograba sobreponerse a la decepción que le causaba saber que nunca vería a James jugar Quidditch; y empezaba a cuestionarse si había valido la pena venir desde Canadá y déjalo todo para conocerlo, después de todo él había sido uno de los móviles principales que la habían impulsado a enrolarse en Hogwarts.  
  
Aunque aun trataba de hacerse amigo de James, sus constantes peleas empezaban a menguar sus esperanzas de que, algún día, siquiera lograran estar por media hora juntos sin que James gritara por algo. Pero había que aclarar que James francamente no parecía interesado en hacer amistad con nadie, incluso evitaba a sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.  
  
Para colmo de los males de Lily, pronto se dio cuenta que se había desacostumbrado totalmente al ritmo de la escuela formal, cierto, iba a la preparatoria pero la Escuela Preparatoria del Condado de Mapleville mas una broma que otra cosa, a parte de que Lily siempre se las arreglo para esforzarse relativamente poco y sacar muy buenas calificaciones; Y en cuanto a la Escuela Libre de Magia, bueno, era bastante permisiva, de hecho, solo presentaban un examen final estándar por asignatura por año. Las clases la agobiaban, excepto Encantamientos que siempre fue su favorita, en cuanto a pociones mejor ni hablar  
  
- Señor Evans, francamente ¿podría explicarme que se le hizo tan tremendamente complicado sobre esta simple poción? - le gritaba el profesor Camus, Lily estaba aceptando el regaño sin decir nada - ¿Qué? ¿El gato le comió la lengua?  
  
- No, pero si digo algo solo lo tomara como pretexto para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor así que mejor mantengo la boca cerrada  
  
- No me agrada su actitud, Evans  
  
- ¿Quiere que dulcifique mi tono, señor? - pregunto Lily imitando la voz melosa que usaba Snape cuando se dirigía a él - ¿O quiere que empiece a hacerle la barba como mis muy queridos compañeros de Slytherin? - agregó usando un tono que rebosaba de sarcasmo  
  
- Eso es todo, Evans, salga de mi salón  
  
- Bah, de mejores antros me han corrido - dijo Lily saliendo del aula, sabía que había estado siendo imprudente pero simplemente no se sentía como para aceptar nada de nadie ese día, James y ella habían tenido una de sus ya habituales peleas esa mañana, solo por que ella le recordó que se le hacía tarde para ir a clase. James básicamente le grito que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, Lily le dijo que solo trataba de ayudar, y James procedió a decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda.  
  
Como tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza decidió ir a la enfermería por algo para el dolor  
  
- Así que tu eres el famoso Luke Evans - le saludo un hombre de unos 26 años - Soy el Doctor Fletcher, me estoy encargando de la enfermería en lo que regresa Madam Pomfrey. Así que, ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios? - Lily lo miro perpleja, le parecía que era un hombre muy extraño - No me mires así, mujer, no es para tanto, aunque si me gustaría ¿Qué hace una jovencita como usted fingiendo ser hombre?  
  
Lily perdió el color de repente y empezó a hiperventilar, tenía muchas ganas de llorar y empezó a Sollozar, el Doctor Fletcher parecía aterrorizado - Calma, niña, no es para tanto - dijo el doctor tratando de tranquilizarla, y dándole una caja de pañuelos  
  
- Lo lamento - dijo Lily mientras se soltaba a llorar - es solo que estoy tan lejos de casa, mi padre volvió a probar lo poco que le importo y olvido recogerme en el aeropuerto, luego me pierdo (uno deja la ciudad una década y todo cambia), llego aquí, el maldito horario me esta volviendo loca, las clases me están matando... - Lily continuo diciendo las mil y un cosas que le estaban saliendo mal, seguía llorando - y para colmo mi compañero de cuarto, el sujeto no dice mucho pero cuando lo hace encuentra las palabras adecuadas para destrozarme el espíritu -  
  
El Doctor Fletcher dejo que Lily se desahogara por un rato, cuando ella finalmente se calmo empezó a temer que el doctor fuera a delatarla pero el desvaneció la idea al preguntarle:  
  
- y ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué hace que te quedes aquí? Dame una buena respuesta y no te delatare  
  
- Bien - dijo Lily respirando hondo - Hace unos años me expulsaron de la Academia Burlington en Vermont y básicamente mi vida se estaba yendo por el caño, todo me estaba saliendo muy mal, para cuando el verano de aquel año llego yo estaba en camino a convertirme en una amargada, había abandonado todos mis sueños. Entonces mis amigas me convencieron de ver un partido de Quidditch, dijeron, "Antes de que te olvides de todo, mira este encuentro y luego decides" o algo así, era la Copa Juvenil de Quidditch y durante ese encuentro vi jugar por primera vez a James Potter...  
  
- Y básicamente te enamoraste de él - la interrumpió el doctor, Lily negó con la cabeza  
  
- No, no creo que se pueda amar a alguien a quien no se conoce, pero si lo admiraba, soy una gran fanática del Quidditch. Al final del torneo el dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar: "Tú esfuerzo será recompensado en su totalidad, algún día" Eso me puso a pensar y decidí que no debía darme por vencida a las primeras de cambio, tal vez suene estúpido, pero de hecho eso cambio mi vida, decidí encajar de vuelta en el mundo muggle y esforzarme con continuar con mi educación mágica lo mejor que me fuera posible. Hace un poco mas de un mes me llego un folleto de Hogwarts, y lo vi a él en una de las paginas, y eso fue todo, decidí venir hasta aquí  
  
- ¿Por qué como un chico? ¿Por que no entrar como una mujer?  
  
- En parte fue por que lo único que quería era la posibilidad de hacerme amiga de James, y pensé que si venía como chica, él creería que era solo otra del montó babeando sobre él; La otra parte de la ecuación es la razón por la que me expulsaron de Burlinton, Voldemort esta tras de mi, por alguna razón que nunca nadie se ha molestado en explicarme, ese tal Voldemort quiere matarme, por esa razón no me aceptaron en ninguna de las escuelas a las que aplique; mientras llenaba la solicitud para venir se me ocurrió que si no fuera una chica, si no usara mi verdadero nombre, las posibilidades de que me aceptaran serían mayores y entonces surgió Luke Evans. Mis amigas pensaron que estaba loca (bueno, Joan piensa que estoy loca, Evan no me ha contestado desde que le escribí contándole mi plan) renuentemente Joan me corto el cabello y me ayudo a prepararlo todo.  
  
Lily esperaba el veredicto, había dicho la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para convencer al Doctor Fletcher de no delatarla  
  
- Estas bastante loca - dijo al fin - pero me parece que tus razones son lo suficientemente validas, no diré nada. ¡Mujeres, siempre tan complicadas, por eso personalmente prefiero a los hombres!  
  
- ¿Es usted, ya sabe...  
  
- ¿Gay?, Si, tan gay como el día es largo. ¿No me dirás que tienes algo en contra de eso?  
  
- No, sinceramente creo que algunas cosas no son buenas ni malas, solo son diferentes. ¿Cómo supo que era mujer? Realmente tengo mucha curiosidad por saber...  
  
- Radar, supongo... - Lily y el Doctor Fletcher pasaron un rato entretenido hablando, el doctor tenía un sentido del humor bastante ácido, cosa que le recordaba un poco a Evan, sin querer se empezó a preguntar por que no le había contestado su ultima carta, eso no era lo normal en ella  
  
Cuando se escucho por el colegio la campana que anunciaba la comida, Lily dejo la enfermería, inconsciente de que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación con el doctor Fletcher. Se trataba de James, quien había ido a la enfermería para que el doctor le diera un justificante medico de que no podía jugar al Quidditch (James había tenido un accidente el semestre anterior y se había lastimado el brazo derecho lo cual le había impedido jugar la final el año anterior. De ahí se había agarrado para dejar el Quidditch). Cuando James escucho que Lily salía, se escondió detrás de una armadura que había a la entrada de la enfermería, Lily, despistada como era, no lo vio  
  
James bajo al comedor sintiéndose algo mal por la forma en la que trataba a Luke, simplemente por que su "feliz, feliz, feliz" actitud lo molestaba, después se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se estaba tomando la molestia de tratar de entenderla, simplemente la había calificado como loca y que era una molestia tener que compartir cuarto con ella (Antes la habitación era solo para él).  
  
- ¿Qué pasa James? Estas mas monosílabico de lo normal - le decía Sirius mientras comían  
  
- No, nada, solo estaba pensando en algo, eso es todo - seguí pensando en la conversación que acababa de escuchar - En realidad yo nunca le pedí que hiciera eso - dijo en un murmullo para si, refiriéndose a que Lily había dejado todo lo que le era familiar para cruzar el Atlántico y conocerlo, se había estado sintiendo algo culpable y quería justificarse  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto Remus  
  
- No - dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba una rápida mirada a Lily para luego mirar su comida a medio comer, Sirius noto eso y no le hizo mucha gracias  
  
- ¿Problemas con el chico nuevo?  
  
- Diferencias entre compañeros, supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la habitación. Y él puede llegar a ser muy molesto, es bastante desordenado ¿saben?  
  
- Te has quejado de lo mismo al menos cinco veces en lo que va de la semana - le respondió Remus sin perder la calma - Pide que lo transfieran, o cámbiate tú si es que lo encuentras tan molesto - James considero la idea por un momento, pero llego a la conclusión de que no podía hacerlo, ya sabía que él nunca le haría nada inapropiado a Luke, pero sobre los demás no podía estar tan seguro.  
  
Pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto, las cosas no podían quedarse así para siempre, no podía seguir peleando con ella todo el tiempo  
  
********  
  
- Eso no es cierto, la mejor película de terror es Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno, no pude dormir por semanas después de verla, cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba Freddy Kruger - le decía Lily a Eric cuando caminaban de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor  
  
- No, la mejor es el Exorcista - le refutaba Eric con vehemencia - ¿Quién puede olvidar el vomito? ¿Y la cabeza giratoria?  
  
- El Exorcista es repugnante, tanto como eso te lo acepto, y tiene algunas buenas escenas pero no es la mejor película de terror de todos los tiempos  
  
- Va a haber un festival de películas de terror en el centro la próxima semana, Frank, Jonh y yo iremos, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres  
  
- Me encantaría, gracias.  
  
- No hay por que  
  
- ¿Por que eres tan bueno conmigo? Apenas me conoces  
  
- Ya te lo dije, se como se siente ser el chico nuevo, de no ser por Frank y Jonh creo que un hubiera sobrevivido mi primer año aquí. Me parece que eres un buen chico y no quise verte pasar por todo eso  
  
- Gracias, eres una buen amigo - dijo Lily sonriéndole, lo cual causo que Eric se sonrojara - Bueno, aquí esta mi coliseo - dijo Lily refiriéndose a que habían llegado hasta la habitación numero 4  
  
- Enfrenta a tu tigre - le dijo Eric refiriéndose a las muchas peleas que ella tenía con James  
  
- Bueno, nos ponemos de acuerdo luego para lo del festival - le dijo abriendo la puerta - nos vemos mañana  
  
- ¿Quién era? - pregunto James  
  
- Eric, vamos a un festival de películas de terror la próxima semana. ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Tarea - respondió en su usual tono no muy educado  
  
- O. K.  
  
- Toma - le dijo pasándole un cuaderno - son los apuntes de Pociones, tenemos examen la próxima clase. Haré equipo contigo para que no vueles el aula  
  
- ¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable contigo? ¿Tengo alguna enfermedad terminal de la que solo tú tienes conocimiento?  
  
- Oye, yo solo quiero hacer las paces. Si quieres seguir peleando, adelante, tengo mucho material que aun no has oído  
  
- No, no quiero seguir peleando - dijo sonriendo. James se quedo callado un momento - ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- Nunca te he dicho por que he dejado el Quidditch ¿ verdad? - por alguna razón sentía que le debía una explicación  
  
- No, la ultima vez que pregunte saliste dando un portazo  
  
- Hace unos nueve meses tuve un accidente, Sirius, Remus y yo pensamos que sería divertido salir a parrandear unos días antes de un partido muy importante de Quidditch. Estábamos vagando un poco por la ciudad, íbamos cruzando una calle y no nos dimos cuenta de que un carro venía hacia Sirius, yo lo empuje para sacarlo del camino y el auto me golpeo a mi, me lastime le brazo y no he vuelto a jugar desde entonces  
  
- Oh - dijo ella perpleja  
  
- Pero esa no es la verdadera razón, veras, justo antes de que el auto me golpeara tuve un momento en el que pude haberme quitado del camino, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por que? - Lily negó con la cabeza - Cedí ante la presión, la verdad no quería jugar el partido de Quidditch, había muchas presiones sobre mi, y simplemente ya no era divertido; y decepcione a todos mis amigos  
  
- Esta bien querer un descanso, no eres una máquina y estas en todo tu derecho de dejar de hacer algo una vez que le pierdes el gusto, yo lo he hecho; es solo un deporte...  
  
- Creí que eras un fan del Quidditch, nunca ningún fan me ha dicho algo así.  
  
- No soy un fan promedio  
  
- Me estoy dando cuenta de eso, como sea, por eso deje el juego, no quise enfrentarme a las presiones que todos ponían sobre mi. Pero he estado pensando, tal vez sea tiempo de volver a subirme a la escoba  
  
- Si es lo que quieres debería hacerlo  
  
Pasaron al menos otra media hora hablando antes de que James tomará su baño nocturno. Lily durmió muy contenta aquella noche, había recuperado la esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Tal vez si lograría hacerse amiga de James. James por otro lado se sentía algo extraño, por primera vez había admitido que extrañaba el Quidditch, y lo había hecho en frente de esa chica tan rara que había pasado por muchos problemas solo para acercarse a su jugador de Quidditch favorito, que había resultado ser él mismo. También se estaba preguntando ¿por qué Voldemort quería hacerle daño?, ¿había algo especial en ella? Aquello había intrigado a James.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 4  
  
Próximo capitulo: Una visita inesperada 


	5. Una visita inesperada

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
Capitulo 5: Una visita inesperada  
  
Lily se levanto aquella soleada mañana de Otoño con la impresión de que algo iba a pasar ese día, el viento soplaba con fuerza derribando las doradas hojas de los árboles, era una visión que solo se obtenía a mediados de Octubre.  
  
Tres, dos, uno... - pensaba Lily mientras acababa de abotonarse la camisa, cuando llego a cero, la puerta del baño se abrió y de el salió James totalmente vestido en su uniforme. Aquello se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria, Lily sabía exactamente cuanto le tomaba a James salir del baño en las mañanas y James esperaba escuchando junto a la puerta hasta que consideraba que Lily había acabado de vestirse y que era seguro salir.  
  
- No se como puedes salir cuando tu cabello se ve como un nido de aves - le dijo James a Lily mientras le alborotaba el cabello  
  
- No es como que tu puedas decir algo al respecto - respondió Lily. Aunque había sido difícil al principio, ahora Lily y James parecían estarse llevando bien  
  
- Pero mi cabello es naturalmente así, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, es una batalla perdida - James estaba respondiendo cuando Sirius y Remus entraron a la habitación  
  
- James, necesito que me prestes tus apuntes de Transfiguración, llegue tarde la ultima vez y creo que MaGonagall dejo un trabajo o al menos eso dice Moony.  
  
- Si seguro, tómalos de mi escritorio  
  
- Buenos días, Luke - le dijo Remus cortésmente al notar su presencia  
  
- Buenos días, Remus - en ese momento entro una lechuza a la habitación y le dejo un par de cartas a Lily, una era de Joan, la otra de su hermano. Como había escrito a su hermano preguntando algo, esa fue la primera carta que abrió, la leyó rápidamente y en su cara se dibujo una expresión de desaliento y no pudo evitar murmurar: - Aun nada ¿Qué pasara con Evan?  
  
- ¿Decías algo? ¿Malas noticias? - le pregunto James, había alcanzado a escuchar el nombre "Evan" en la conversación, y se preguntaba si Lily estaría preocupada por algún chico, Lily reacciono y lo miro confundida, como si quisiera entender que le había preguntado  
  
- No, no es nada, si me disculpan tengo que irme  
  
Solo tenía un lugar donde ir cuando querría hablar con alguien, como casi siempre que algo le preocupaba, Lily acabo llegando a la enfermería para hablar con el doctor Fletcher  
  
- Doctor Fletcher, estoy deprimida, y empiezo a preocuparme - el doctor dejo su periódico, escrito en francés, y miro a Lily  
  
- Ahora ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto con algo de molestia  
  
- Nada, es solo que, mi amiga Evan no ha contestado a ninguna de las cartas que le ha enviado, ella no es así, siempre contesta, no lo ha hecho desde que le escribí diciendo que vendría a Hogwarts. Acabo de recibir una carta de mi hermano Ben, dice que el tampoco ha tenido ninguna noticia  
  
- No sabía que tuvieras un hermano - dijo el Doctor interesándose  
  
- Si, se llama Ben, es unos años mayor que yo, esta en su segundo año de universidad, estudia medicina. - entonces saco una fotógrafa de su hermano - es él - dijo mostrándosela - pero él no es el punto, el punto es que no he sabido nada de mi amiga y empiezo a preocuparme, que tal si en la escuela militar le hicieron algo...  
  
- Si algo malo le hubiera pasado, ya lo sabrías ¿no crees? - dijo el doctor con sensatez - deja de preocuparte por todo, todo el tiempo, me parece que esa es una horrible manera de vivir  
  
- Tal vez tenga razón - contesto Lily, entonces entro un sujeto de unos veinte años a la enfermería, claramente no era un estudiante  
  
- Luke ¿te importaría irte? Tengo otras personas que atender - dijo el doctor, haciéndole señas a Lily para que se fuera, Lily lo miro con suspicacia pero luego sonrió y se dio media vuelta  
  
Lily caminaba en dirección al comedor para desayunar, aun preguntándose quien sería ese sujeto con quien había dejado al Doctor Fletcher, entonces se topo con Dung quien la acompaño al comedor  
  
- Tienes cara de saber algo divertido - le dijo de repente  
  
- No, es solo que estaba hablando con el Doctor Fletcher y entonces entro este otro sujeto, y el doctor me pidió que me fuera, y juro que cuando cerré la puerta ya estaban en pleno RCA - Para su sorpresa, Dung suspiró con resignación antes de exclamar :  
  
- Sí, me temo que así fue, tío Marcus siempre es así  
  
- ¿El doctor Fletcher es tu tío?  
  
- Si ¿no lo sabías?  
  
- No, no tenía ni idea, pensé que solo era una coincidencia que tuvieran el mismo apellido - dijo Lily rascándose la cabeza mientras entraban al comedor  
  
- Eres muy despistado, Luke, tienes que poner mas atención - Se sentaron y Dung le estaba contando algunas de las muchas indiscreciones de su tío, cosa que estaba haciendo reír a Lily pues los líos en los que se metía el doctor Fletcher eran dignos de mucha risa  
  
- Luke, vamos a la practica de Quidditch ¿quieres venir? - pregunto Eric  
  
- Sí, Luke, Dung, ¿por qué no vienen? Necesitamos a algunos jugadores para que el equipo practique - dijo Frank  
  
- No lo sé, hace años que no juego al Quidditch - alego Lily tratando de zafarse - y nunca fui muy bueno que digamos  
  
- Vamos, solo es una practica - dijo Dung - no la copa mundial o algo así. A mi tampoco se me da muy bien esto del Quidditch pero todo sea por que el equipo practique y venzamos a Slytherin la próxima semana  
  
- Todo sea por el equipo - dijo Lily dejando que la arrastraran a la practica  
  
****  
  
En los vestidores del equipo  
  
- Ten, usa esta, es una vieja Flecha Plateada, pero no vibra demasiado -le dijo Eric a Lily dándole una escoba - No deberías pasar mucho tiempo con Dung  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo?  
  
- No es que tenga algo de malo, Luke, de hecho, creo que es una muy buena persona, pero solo digamos que de no haber existido el termino casanova, alguien ya lo habría inventado para referirse a él  
  
- No creo que sea tan malo, en todo caso no puede ser peor que Don Juan Tenorio - respondió Lily sin darle importancia  
  
- Es enserio, Luke, algunas veces creo que te puedes embarazar simplemente hablando con sujetos como él  
  
- No creo que eso sea físicamente posible, Eric. Soy un chico, los chicos no se embarazan, estoy un 99.99% seguro de eso  
  
- Búrlate lo que quieras, solo ten cuidado  
  
- Lo tendré, no te preocupes por mi - dijo Lily sonriendo, Eric se ruborizo, como siempre le sucedía cuando Lily le sonreía  
  
"Detente" - se dijo a si mismo - "Es solo Luke, un chico, tu amigo" "No puedes ruborizarte cada vez que hablas con él"-  
  
- Muy bien - decía Sirius - Remus va a jugar de capitán para el equipo dorado, James para el rojo - se refería al color de las túnicas, el equipo titular llevaba rojas, la reserva doradas - Titulares, ya conocen su posiciones. Dung y Brown serán golpeadores; Remus, John y Evans serán cazadores. Peter les cubrirá la portería - "Mejor déjala despejada" murmuro Dung - Solo habrá un buscador  
  
Después todos dieron una patada fuerte en el suelo y las escobas se elevaron en el aire, Lily jugo una carrera con Eric para calentar un poco, luego se detuvieron, cada uno en su lado del campo, esperando a que el juego empezara. Lily se sentía de vuelta en casa, siempre había amado volar, la velocidad, el vértigo.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Luke! ¡¿Has jugado alguna vez?! - le pregunto Remus a gritos  
  
- La ultima vez tenía trece años - grito Lily a modo de respuesta - pero creo que es como andar en bicicleta - claro que Remus no entendió del todo la analogía  
  
El juego comenzó, tanto John como Remus eran muy buenos cazadores, Lily se aclopo a su estilo de juego casi de inmediato, subía y bajaba, daba vueltas al campo y estaba volviendo loco a Eric, quien se suponía la estaba marcando, pronto empezaron a anotar algunos goles. Claro que los titulares no se quedaron a tras, y con Peter de portero, los de dorado no tenían ninguna esperanza de que alguien detuviera alguno de los intentos de los de rojo. Aun así estaba resultando un partido muy reñido, ambos equipos peleaban palmo por palmo del campo dos horas mas tarde, el buscador, finalmente se canso de atrapar la snich y dieron por terminado el juego  
  
- Creí que no eras muy bueno es este juego, Luke - le decía Remus - esa jugada que le hiciste a James, hacía años que nadie le ganaba una quaffle  
  
- No fue una jugada tan espectacular, en serio, es solo que vi la oportunidad y la tome - respondió Lily con modestia, había sido la jugadora mas joven que la Academia Burlington había visto en un siglo, y aunque estaba un poco oxidada, eso no significaba que había olvidado del todo como jugar, al principio se había sentido algo insegura pero solo al principio  
  
- Aun así. Tal vez deberías hacer las pruebas para ingresar al equipo - le decía Frank mientras caminaba de regreso a los vestidores. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Malfoy se cruzo en su camino  
  
- Asi que, Potter, ¿has decidido volver a jugar? ¿cómo sigues del brazo?  
  
- Muy bien, Malfoy, gracias por tu preocupación. Ahora, si no te importa, ¡lárgate!  
  
- tsk, tsk, Potty, que modales - dijo Malfoy en tono de fingida desaprobación  
  
- Solo acaba de irte ¿quieres? - dijo Lily saltando de repente  
  
- ¿Y tu quien vienes a ser para decirme que debo hacer? - dijo Malfoy desafiante - No eres mas que una sangre sucia  
  
- En primera, no me hables con rimas que esto no es Verona, ni estamos en el siglo quince. Y en segunda ve dejando esa actitud de soy el amo del universo y el mundo esta escriturado a mi nombre, por que, sorpresa, no lo esta. Tercero, haber si ya vas cambiado de canción, por que desde que llegue aquí todo que has hecho es llamarme sangre sucia, y ya se esta volviendo monótono... - Lily iba a continuar diciéndole a Malfoy lo que pensaba de él, pero entonces sintió que alguien ponía una mano sobre su boca; era James, quien ya había notado ese brillo peligroso en los ojos de Malfoy, cosa que indicaba que no tramaba nada bueno  
  
- Malfoy, solo vete de aquí antes de que empiecen los problemas, por que, no se como estén tus matemáticas, pero somos 13 contra uno, y digamos que las estadísticas no están a tu favor  
  
- Potty, siempre listo para defender a los mas pequeños - dijo Malfoy - ya deberías haber aprendido a dejar de juntarte con la chusma  
  
- Mis actividades sociales no son de tu incumbencia, vete  
  
- No me refería a eso - dijo en un tono malicioso. James entendió de inmediato que estaba sugiriendo Malfoy, sugería que él y Luke tenían algo que una simple, pura y casta amistad. Sirius y Remus también entendieron a que se refería (Lily no estaba poniendo atención pues estaba tratando de liberarse de James) y esperaban que James reaccionar de forma violenta (como se estaba haciendo su costumbre) pero en cambio solo sonrió de forma fría y calculada  
  
- Piensa lo que quieras, Malfoy, francamente no me interesa lo que tu pequeño cerebro pueda procesar. Solo recuerda que el que en pan piensa, hambre tiene  
  
- ¿Qué insinúas, Potter?  
  
- Nada, lo mismo que tú... - Malfoy se dio media vuelta y se estaba yendo hecho una furia - entonces Lily se libero de James  
  
- Aun no termino contigo, intento fallido de ser humano, aborto del infierno, mala semilla de fascista fracasado... - Lily había gritado mientras James aun la sujetaba, pero entonces la soltó y comenzó a reírse, al igual que Frank, Eric, Dung, y John; Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro, la risa era la ultima reacción que esperaban de James.  
  
- ¿Mala semilla de fascista fracasado? - pregunto James aun riendo, por alguna razón eso le había causado gracia - Esa no la había oído nunca  
  
Malfoy los miraba de lejos, preguntándose si era posible que su archí-rival hubiera podido resultar ser, digamos, controversial. (Por si no me siguieron, Malfoy piensa que James y Luke son gays)  
  
- No le veo por ningún lado lo gracioso - respondió Lily, estaba algo irritable. Había empezado gritarle por algo a James, quien seguía riendo, cuando...  
  
- Vaya, cuanta hostilidad, Luke. Y luego resulta que la agresiva soy yo. A mi es a la que acaban mandando a la escuela militar para que aprenda a controlar mi ira  
  
Lily giro en redondo, conocía esa voz muy bien. Al voltearse, se encontró frente a frente con una de sus mejores amigas, vestida de la cabeza a los pies en camuflaje. Lily olvido de inmediato por que estaba gritándole a James...  
  
- ¡¿Evan?! - exclamo, en parte preguntando, mientras abrazaba a la figura en frente de ella. Evan también la abrazo, luego se separo de ella y le dijo  
  
- Disculpa la tardanza, pero me tomo siglos hacer que me expulsaran de la Academia Militar, pero finalmente lo logré. Encontré un catalogo de ropa femenina que a mi ex comandante en jefe le gusta comprar para su novia, claro que su novia se llama Darren y le falta y le sobra algo para ser mujer; con eso logré sobornar a mi comandante para que convenciera al Director de la academia de que me expulsará. 24 horas, dos aviones, tres trenes y un autobús mas tarde, aquí estoy.  
  
- ¿Cómo lograste que te aceptaran? Ya estamos en Octubre...  
  
- De la vieja forma: Soborno y Nepotismo. Me alegra estar aquí, la Academia Militar no estaba tan mal pero se estaba volviendo muy monótono, todos los días era lo mismo: te levantas a las 0600, tiendes tu cama bien estiradita, te paras derecho y contestas a todo con un: "Sí mi sargento"  
  
- Ay, Evan, tienes que dejar de hacer que te expulsen de las escuelas  
  
- Sí, si, me has dicho lo mismo desde que puedo recordar... - entonces noto a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor - Uhmm, Hola - dijo de repente - soy Evan Hennessy. ¿Les importaría que me robe a Luke por un momento? Luego, si quieren, pasamos por todo el incomodo proceso de las presentaciones  
  
- Seguro, llévatelo, no nos importa - dijo Sirius, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que quería deshacerse de Luke; no estaba muy feliz que digamos con el hecho de que se llevara tan bien con James, después de todo, él era el mejor amigo, y ningún sujeto nuevo iba a quitarle eso.  
  
- Siempre tan sutil, Sirius, siempre tan sutil - le dijo Remus, una vez que Evan y Lily habían desaparecido  
  
Eric no parecía muy contento de que Luke se fuera con Evan. Por otro lado, James estaba bastante contento de que Evan había resultado ser una mujer, en vez de un hombre, por una fracción de segundo, la idea de que Luke estuviera interesada en algún sujeto, lo había irritado profundamente  
  
****** Mientras tanto, Lily y Evan hablaban en el dormitorio que le habían asignado, ella si tenía un dormitorio para ella sola por que el dormitorio de chicas de sexto estaba lleno, también había entrado a Gryffindor, habían estado hablando trivialidades mientras acomodaban las cosa de Evan en los cajones, pero Lily hizo la pregunta...  
  
- ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguna de mis cartas? ¿Y las de Ben?  
  
- Oye, estaba bastante ocupada tratando de librarme de la otra escuela, no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero si leí todas las cartas, por eso supe que tu alter ego era Luke, aunque admito que casi te llamo Lily un par de veces  
  
- ¿Y? ¿No vas ha hacer ninguna pregunta? ¿No vas a preguntar por que?  
  
- Lils, soy tu amiga, no tu juez... no vine a pedirte explicaciones. Al menos no sin antes ver la fotografía completa, saber si eres feliz.  
  
- Eres una buena amiga, no se que haría sin ti y sin Joan...  
  
- Derretirte justo en el lugar donde estas parada  
  
Fin capitulo 5  
  
Ok, Evan vuelve a la escena. En el siguiente capitulo, Evan y el doctor Fletcher se conocerán lo cual pasara a complicar la vida de Lily, pues las cosas que se les ocurren a los dos. Y algo interesante va a pasar... muy interesante  
  
El siguiente capitulo: Too Drunk To Think Straight  
  
Ah, tengo un diario on line, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre alguno de los capítulos, déjenme un review y yo les contestare ahí. La dirección es: 


	6. Me tiro a la borrachera y a la perdicion

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
Capitulo 6: Too Drunk to Think Straight  
Lily tenía que admitirlo, tener a Evan cerca podía tener sus ventajas, como el no tener que escabullirse cuando tenía que comprar productos femeninos indispensables, el tener alguien con quien hablar de las cosas de chicas, alguien mas en quien confiar... a parte del doctor Fletcher, claro que Lily ni siquiera se quería imaginar que pasaría cuando el buen doctor conociera a una de sus mejores amigas, conociéndolos a ambos, aquello no iba a terminar bien para Lily, pero hay cosas que se confabulan en su contra...  
  
- Hola, Luke - le saludo Eric una mañana poco antes del partido de Quidditch de Gryfindor contra Slytherin - Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?  
  
- Algunos deberes, ¿por qué?  
  
- Es que los chicos del equipo están pensando en salir para liberar el estrés antes del partido del Sabado, y quería ver si te interesaba venir, no vamos a ser muchos y ya sabes, será lo de siempre, algo de alcohol, diversión y tal vez una o dos stripers  
  
- No creo que pueda - dijo Lily, la idea de ir a ver algunas stripers no le emocionaba en lo mas mínimo - Ahora que recuerdo, le prometí a Evan ayudarle a ponerse al día con sus apuntes... así que. Pero ¿por que no le dices a James? Seguro que a él le encantara ir  
  
- Sí, supongo - una risa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Eric - Claro que no quiero estar cerca de él después de su primera cerveza - entonces bajo la voz - ¿sabes? Cuando bebe simplemente empieza a besar a todo el mundo, pierde la vergüenza. Es uno de los peores borrachos que he visto en la vida, los chicos le decimos The Kissing Monster  
  
- ¿Decías algo de mi? - dijo James apareciendo de la nada y haciendo a ambos saltar - ¿Eh? ¿Eric? - no se veía muy contento  
  
- No nada, bueno, Luke, te veo luego, adiós - y se desapareció  
  
- Buenos días, James - saludo Lily con su acostumbrado entusiasmo  
  
- Es tarde, mejor vamos a desayunar - dijo James a modo de saludo - ¿Por qué me das los buenos días? Nos acabamos de ver...  
  
- Lo sé, pero solo querías ser cortés  
  
- Como sea - dijo James mientras mas se acercaban al comedor, al llegar ahí James se dirigió a su lugar habitual al lado de los Merodeadores, y del equipo de Quidditch en general, y como iba hablando con Lily, ambos acabaron sentándose juntos, lo cual no hizo muy feliz a Sirius - Dios, estoy muerto de hambre. Hola, chicos  
  
- Buenos días, James - saludo Remus - Luke. - Sirius solo gruñó, entonces Evan llego corriendo y se sentó al lado de Lily  
  
- No me lo vas a creer - dijo emocionada - Greg quedo tercero en la Copa ASA para amateurs, en la división Street  
  
- ¿En serio? No lo creo, hace seis meses apenas podía andar unos metros sin caerse de la patineta - dijo Lily mientras tomaba la revista que Evan tenía en la mano y que era aparentemente de donde había sacado la información  
  
- Es la pagina 24  
  
- No lo creo, que locura... - dijo mirando la revista  
  
- Lamento interrumpir pero ¿de que demonios están hablando? - pregunto Remus  
  
- Vidas pasadas y Cosas muggles - respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Recuerdas los días de amateurs?  
  
- ¿Cómo olvidarlos? - dijo Evan con sarcasmo - los malos hoteles, las comidas aun mas malas, los horribles autobuses y la presión de la competencia  
  
- Extraño esos días  
  
- Lo sé, yo también. Me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que pise un Vert  
  
- Te entiendo. Creo que fue en Montreal, los X games de invierno, fue en la exhibición in doors. Antes de que fueras a la escuela militar y todo eso  
  
- Si, la vida era buena - Había mucha nostalgia en la voz de ambas, sobre todo en la de Lily, y, por alguna razón que escapaba su entendimiento, James deseo saber de que estaban hablando, quería ayudar.  
  
*********  
  
Llego el Sabado y con el, el partido en el que James volvería a jugar para Gryffindor. Con su amor por el juego renovado, James dio uno de los mejores partidos de su vida, marco 100 puntos él solo.  
  
Para celebrar, el equipo de Quidditch decido hacer una pequeña fiesta en la sala común, pero después de un rato apareció la profesora McGonagall y mando a todos a dormir, claro que los chicos no querían irse a dormir, por lo cual decidieron continuar la fiesta en la habitación de Luke y James.  
  
- De acuerdo es hora de sacar el Wiskey - grito un muy alegre Eric después de haberse bebido unas cuantas cervezas muggles  
  
- Si pero no grites - dijo Remus sacando una botella de Wiskey de quien sabe donde. Todos estaban tomando como cosacos a excepción de Lily y James - Luke, ¿no quieres un trago?  
  
- No gracias - dijo Lily, no quería arriesgarse a perder la compostura y que se dieran cuenta de su secreto  
  
- No pierdas tiempo con Lukky - dijo Evan, evidentemente ya estaba bastante tomada, pues ella y Sirius habían tenido un pequeño concurso sobre quien podía tomar mas tequila en 30 minutos - nunca bebe, era algo sobre... no se que pero creo que era una buena razón  
  
- Pero no me vas a rechazar algo de Sake - dijo Sirius sacando una botella con un liquido transparente, lo que fuera que le molestaba sobre Luke, lo había olvidado hacía unos buenos cuatro caballitos dobles de Tequila y unos cuantos margaritas  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste eso?  
  
- El ministro de Japón se lo regalo a mi papá, y lo secuestre antes de venir al colegio. Dicen que es de primer calidad - dijo sirviendo un vaso y entregándoselo a Lily - vamos, Luke, te aseguro que no es Vitaserum - Lily tomo el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de atragantarse, era una bebida bastante fuerte - Hay, Evans, bebes como señorita - dijo Sirius riendo y tomando un trago de la botella  
  
Quince minutos mas tarde ya había empezado las indecencias entre los presentes, por ejemplo, Evan y Remus estaban efranscados en un RCA, pues Evan se ponía muy amistosa cuando se emborrachaba; Sirius, Eric y John estaban cantando como los tres alegres compadres. Otros ya estaban en tirados en el piso, totalmente perdidos.  
  
- Tengo mucha sed - dijo Lily de repente, el Sake le había dejado un mal sabor de boca - voy a buscar algo de agua - James asintió.  
  
Lily tardo bastante en volver al cuarto, todos ya estaban tirados por el piso, y James comenzaba a impacientarse  
  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - dijo James paseándose por el cuarto, cuando ella había mencionado el agua a James le había dado sed, ahora tenía mucha sed entonces vio un baso posado en el escritorio de Lily y estaba lleno de agua, o eso pensó - No creo que importe que me tome el agua - pensó tomando el vaso y bebiéndolo todo de un solo trago - Que agua tan mas rara - dijo en voz alta, y ese fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente  
  
- Finalmente encontré agua - dijo Lily entrando a su habitación y poniendo una jarra encima de una mesa. James la volteo a ver y sonrió, se sentía extremadamente relajado, y empezó a caminar hacia Lily pasando encima de Sirius - ¿James? ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Maravillosamente - dijo sonriente, se estaba acercando demasiado a Lily y ella empezó a caminar de espaldas, retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared. James puso sus manos a ambos lados de Lily para que ella no escapara, Lily procedió a dejarse caer al suelo, James también se deslizo al suelo  
  
- James, estas actuando muy raro - dijo Lily y entonces noto que el vaso que había contenido el Sake que le había servido Sirius, ahora estaba totalmente vació - ¿No te habrás tomado el...?  
  
Lily no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta, James se había inclinado sobre ella y había aprisionado sus labios en un beso firme, ella trato de decir algo, pero James solo aprovecho el momento en el que Lily abrió la boca para profundizar el beso. Lily cerro los ojos y por un momento todo fue perfecto, pero luego entro en pánico, los chicos generalmente no besan a otros chicos, claro que James estaba borracho, y que ella era una chica, pero el no sabía eso.  
  
En su pánico, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue a empujar a James y luego lanzarle un gancho izquierdo que le dio justo en el ojo. James se tambaleo, sonrió y luego callo al suelo a un costado de Sirius.  
  
Lily no sabía que hacer, pero no podía quedarse ahí, se levanto y salió corriendo y dando un portazo. El portazo despertó a Evan, quien tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Lily  
  
Lily vago por la escuela hasta que consideró era una hora no tan indecente para ir a la enfermería, eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana cuando Lily estaba parada en frente de la puerta de la enfermería  
  
- Vaya, ahí estas - dijo Evan riendo - te he buscado por horas...  
  
- Bueno, la última vez que te vi estabas inconsciente en el piso, disculpa que no te avise a donde iba  
  
- Oye déjame los sarcasmos a mi, concéntrate en lo tuyo: el drama. ¿Por qué saliste tan rápido del cuarto? me despertó tu portazo  
  
- Solo lo explicaré una vez - dijo tocando la puerta de la enfermería, se oyó un gruñido y pasos que se dirigían a la puerta  
  
- ¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mis sacrosantos sueños? - dijo el Doctor Fletcher abriendo la puerta - Ah, eres tú... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Doctor Fletcher, esta es mi amiga Evan Hennessy, él es el doctor Marcus Fletcher. Bien, ahora que ya todos se conocen. Esto fue lo que paso... - Lily prosiguió a explicar todo lo que había pasado y de que James la había besado - luego entre en pánico y lo golpeé. No se que significa, no se en que estaba pensado, pero Eric me dijo que cada vez que James bebe empieza a besar a todo el mundo, así que... no sé estoy muy confundida  
  
- Ya niña, no es para tanto, fue un beso, no te propuso matrimonio ni nada por el estilo - dijo el Doctor  
  
- Doc Fletch tiene razón. No es para tanto, además si es que estaba la mitad de ebrio de lo que los demás estábamos, igual y ni se acuerda  
  
- Con suerte, no se acordará - dijo Lily suspirando y tranquilizándose un poco - no se que pasaría, que haría...  
  
- Oh por Dios - exclamó de repente Evan llevándose las manos a la cabeza  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntaron el Doctor y Lily sobresaltados  
  
- Estoy sobria - dijo Evan sobandose la cabeza - Oh, cruda realidad  
  
- Ay, Evan...  
  
//////  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación numero cuatro  
  
- Sirius, me diste un codazo - gritaba James mirándose al espejo - mira como me has dejado el ojo - estaba morado higo  
  
- Ya James, no es para tanto es solo un golpecito  
  
- Solo un golpecito, ¡parezco mapache!  
  
- Pero los mapache son tan tiernos, imagínate la cantidad de chicas que van a querer hacer de enfermeras contigo  
  
- No me importan las chicas, no vuelvas a traer licor a mi cuarto ¿Quieres? - algo en el fondo de su estomago, y no solo eran las nauseas, que algo había pasado y por culpa del Sake que se podía acordar.  
  
- Esta bien, pero no te enojes.  
  
*****  
  
Lily caminaba de regreso a su habitación, quería bañarse antes de ir a desayunar . James ya había salido de la habitación. Lily se metió al baño y empezó a ducharse.  
  
- Luke ¿estas ahí? - pregunto la voz de James  
  
- Si, ya casi salgo - grito Lily a modo de respuesta  
  
- Te espero para desayunar  
  
- Esta bien, ya voy - Lily trataba de actuar normal, estaba acabando de vestirse cuando una realización la golpeo, se llevo la mano izquierda a la boca y murmuro - Es fue mi primer beso...  
  
Fin del Capitulo 6  
  
¡Termine! Finalmente, bueno estos capítulos me salen bastante rápido. El que no me sale es el de Let Go, pero ya estoy trabajando en él.  
  
Bueno, dejen sus Reviews  
  
Nos leemos pronto  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Vacation's were I wanna be  
  
Ah, aquí esta mi diario, no pasa mucho en mi vida pero... bueno, ahí esta  
  
. Casi de lo único que hablo es de la escuela y los fics. www.blurty.com/users/Clavelsol 


	7. Vacation's Where I Wanna Be I

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
CAPITULO 7: VACATION'S WHERE I WANNA BE  
  
Planning the trip  
  
Era una tarde tranquila y mas que poco interesante en la sala común de Gryffindor, las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban a una velocidad espeluznante, Lily se encontró a si misma pensando en como ya había pasado tres meses en el Colegio, como James y ella se empezaban a hacer amigos, como todo parecía ir bien, pero, mientras miraba a Evan maldecir y rayonear su trabajo de pociones, no pudo evitar añorar todo lo que su amiga representaba, todo lo que le recordaba: su casa, su familia, su vida antes de conocer a James, antes de ir a Hogwarts, el encantador pueblito canadiense donde se había sido tan feliz, su hogar. Y no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que no podría ir a casa para las fiestas.  
  
Su madre y sus amigas se iban a ir de vacaciones a las Bahamas, habían ofrecido llevarla, pero un grupo de mujeres solteras de mediana edad en un crucero, con mucho alcohol y solteros abordo, bueno, eso sonaba muy parecido a una de sus peores pesadillas. Y su hermano había decidido irse con sus amigos de vacaciones a Baja California. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era pasar la navidad con su padre y hermana en Londres, ante tal opción, decido mejor quedarse en el Colegio.  
  
- Evan ¿Qué va ha hacer esta navidad?  
  
- Quedarme aquí - respondió rápidamente - me faltan algunos apuntes por terminar. Y mi única opción es Mónaco con mis padres, y francamente prefiero una lobotomía, esos eventos a los que van son tan aburridos, y ni siquiera tengo edad legal para apostar así que imagínate.  
  
- Bien, supongo que nos quedaremos las dos, Ben va a Baja, mamá va de crucero a las Bahamas... Será la primera navidad que no pase en casa  
  
- Si lo pones así, también será la primera navidad que no pase en tú casa. Debo confesar que extrañare a Ben, después de emborracharnos, por alguna extraña razón, siempre terminamos bajo un muerdago. Besa bien.  
  
- No necesitaba saber eso de mi hermano, gracias. Cuando los recuerdo besándose en la ultima fiesta de navidad, aun me dan escalofríos... lo único que los justifica es que estaban ebrios, si no creo que probablemente estaría en terapia de por vida - dijo Lily con un estremecimiento, la imagen de su hermano besando apasionadamente a su amiga no era algo que quisiera tener en su cabeza, de hecho pensaba que era algo en contra de los planes de Dios.  
  
- No es para tanto, Como sea, deberíamos pensar en algo que hacer, sino esto sería demasiado como el Diario de Bridget Jones  
  
- Evan, Luke - dijo Dung entrando a la sala común - ¿van ha hacer algo estas vacaciones?  
  
- Aburrirnos como vegetales ¿por qué?  
  
- Tengo una proposición para ustedes - entonces saco un panfleto de entre la túnica - El Chalet Grand Victoria, estaba pensando que como no muchos de nosotros nos vamos a quedar, podríamos ir todos como grupo, las tarifas son mas baratas...  
  
- Suena como una buena idea, pero no se si pueda pagarlo - dijo Lily mirando las fotografías del hermoso lugar en los alpes franceses  
  
- Yo tendría que mentirle a mis padres, pero creo que podría ir - dijo Evan mirando la foto - Y sabes que te puedo prestar el dinero, eso no es problema  
  
- Gracias, Evan, pero creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que eso no sea necesario. Creo que iremos, Dung - dijo sonriente  
  
- Bien, si quieren nos ponemos de acuerdo mas tarde  
  
/////////  
  
Ring, Ring...  
  
- Residencia Evans - respondió una voz  
  
- ¿Podría comunicarme con la Señorita Petunia?  
  
- Un momento, por favor  
  
- ¿Diga?  
  
- Petunia, querida hermana ¿cómo te encuentras? Soy yo  
  
- ¿Qué quieres fenómeno? - dijo Petunia con un dejo de miedo en la voz  
  
- Nada malo, Petty, nada. Oye, vas a dar la fiesta anual ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí... ¿por que?... ni creas que te voy a invitar  
  
- Me lo esperaba, pero ¿sabes? No se si pueda quedarme en el colegio, y eso significaría que tendría que ir a casa de nuestro padre, por ende tendría que asistir a tu fiesta, y yo se cuanto te importa. Pero para el interés de ambas tengo una proposición que hacerte  
  
- Habla  
  
- Endúlzame tu tono, querida. Veras, como que necesito algo de dinero, unos amigos están planeando ir a Francia y quiero ir con ellos  
  
- ¿Por qué no le pides dinero a tu madre? ¿O lo tomas de tu pensión? - Lily rió con ironía y amargura  
  
- Sabes que mamá no puede darme esa clase de dinero, y papá no ha pagado mi pensión, o la de Ben, en los últimos cinco años. Déjate de juegos, hagamos un trato - Petunia lo considero, Lily casi podía oír los engranes de su cerebro trabajar  
  
- Esta bien, puedo darte unas diez mil libras ¿es eso suficiente?  
  
- Me parece que si. Te veo mañana en el café de la calle Park West, ya sabes cual. Mañana como a las tres  
  
- Bien, te veré ahí. Y no traigas a ninguno de tus amigos fenómenos del colegio  
  
- Es un trato - Y luego colgó  
  
- Te ves muy contenta - saludo Evan a Lily cuando volvió a la habitación que compartía con James, donde Evan la esperaba, James había salido  
  
- Acabo de extorsionar a mi hermana por diez mil libras ¿Crees que eso alcance?  
  
- Debe de, ¿de donde saco tu hermana diez mil libras?  
  
- Papá es rico. Cuando él y mamá se divorciaron no fue nada bonito... y mi padre simplemente se olvido de nosotros, es del tipo de persona que si no vives en su casa no eres su responsabilidad, por eso no ha pagado las pensiones en cinco años. Mamá se las hubiera visto muy difíciles, de no ser por la clínica que puso con el dinero del divorcio. Aun cuando pudiera darme el dinero, no me gusta pedírselo, ya hace bastante manteniéndome aquí cuando sería mas fácil tenerme en casa. No quiero complicarle las cosas. A mi padre diez mil libras no le harán falta, será otra extravagancia de su querida Petunia, nunca se le ocurrirá que me lo dio.  
  
- Lils, no tenía idea de que fuera así en tu casa, nunca dices nada de antes de que fueras a Mapleville y te conociera.  
  
- Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar - en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era James, había estado escuchando tras la puerta, sabía que estaba mal pero quería saber un poco mas de ella - Hola James  
  
- Hola Luke. Evan ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
- Planeando las vacaciones, iremos con Dung a los alpes franceses, dijo que irían algunos más - respondió Lily  
  
- Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hablarle mis padres. Si preguntan, nos quedamos en Londres. ¿Entendido?  
  
- Entendido y Anotado  
  
- Hola maman comme ceux-ci ? ( Hola mamá ¿Como estas?)  
  
- Bon, Grâces, Eva. (- Bien, Gracias, Eva)  
  
- Elle est Evan, maman. Comme ce papa ? (- Es Evan, mamá. ¿Como esta papá?)  
  
- Bien ¿ Vous voulez parler avec lui ? (- Bien ¿quieres hablar con él?)  
  
- Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Seulement j'ai parlé pour vous avertir qui resterez à l'école, je dois mettre un jour avec les classes. Je ne serai pas capable d'aller au jour férié avec vous (- No es necesario. Solo hablé para avisarte que me quedare en la escuela, tengo que ponerme al día con las clases. No podré ir a la fiesta con ustedes)  
  
- Oh, cela bien. Achetez-vous quelque chose d'agréable de vous indemniser. Vous étudiez trop, mais cela bien. (- Oh, esta bien. Cómprate algo bonito para compensarte. Estudias demasiado, pero esta bien)  
  
- Merci, maman (- Gracias, mamá)  
  
- Bien, le Noël Heureux, nous vous verrons dans une autre occasion (- Bueno, Feliz Navidad, te veremos en otra ocasión)  
  
- Vacances heureuses (- Felices fiestas)  
  
- Au revoir (- Adiós)  
  
- Au revoir (- Bye)  
  
- Hey, Dung, oí que van a los alpes franceses algunos de los que se quedan  
  
- Sí, ¿por qué?  
  
- Quiero ir con ustedes ¿se puede?  
  
- Si, supongo que no hay problema, hasta el momento vamos Eric, Frank, Julie (de quinto), Evan, Luke, Tom, Marie y yo, contigo seríamos nueve  
  
- Bien, ¿nos ponemos de acuerdo mas tarde?, tengo que irme.  
  
-Sí  
  
- Ah, Sirius ahí estas - dijo James encontrándose con él cerca del tercer corredor  
  
- ¿Querías algo, Prongs?  
  
-Sí, iba a avisarte, no puedo ir contigo y Remus a tu casa en Edimburgo, voy a Francia con otros de los que se iban a quedar en el colegio - Sirius lo miro con sospecha, ¿desde cuando James rechazaba Edimburgo por ir a Francia? Él odiaba Francia  
  
- ¿De casualidad Evans no va a ir? ¿o si?  
  
- Si creo que Luke va a ir ¿por qué? - dijo evitando por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos  
  
- No por nada - respondió evasivamente - Si no hay problema, voy con ustedes  
  
- No creo que hay problema, pero creí que ten estabas muy entusiasmado por quedare solo en tu casa, decías cosas sobre fiestas salvajes y mujeres, y yo que se mas cosas  
  
- Ya ves - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, en eso llego Remus - Ah, Moony, te tengo noticias, nos vamos a Francia para vacaciones  
  
- Esta bien - dijo simplemente  
  
- Entonces creo que le avisaré a Dung que también van - dijo desapareciendo por las escaleras, algo le decía que nada bueno iba a resultar de este súbito deseo de Sirius por ir a Francia con ellos  
  
- A ver, mi pequeño Padfoot, ¿por que la urgencia de ir a Francia? - pregunto Remus cuando se aseguro que James ya no estaba cerca  
  
- No sé, pregúntale a James, el fue el que cancelo nuestros planes "Fiesta en Edimburgo" para ir a los alpes, tu sabes que el odia Francia, pero apenas se entera de que Evans va a allá, y míranos, ahora vamos a los alpes franceses  
  
- Nadie te obliga a ir  
  
- No voy a dejar a James solo con Evans, ¿tú no crees que ellos? ya sabes, Has oído los rumores, todos han oído los rumores  
  
- Conozco a James, no creo que lo sea, y no deberíamos dejarnos llevar por rumores, no cuando se trata de nuestro amigo. En cuanto a Luke, no lo sé, no lo conozco ni remotamente tan bien. Pero, francamente, no entiendo por que lo odias tanto, la verdad creo que ha sido una buena influencia para James, lo puso de vuelta en el campo de Quidditch, ¿qué mas podemos pedir?  
  
- No sé, es solo que James ha estado actuando tan raro últimamente, las cosas no han sido iguales desde el accidente y... cada vez se une mas a ese Luke y nos deja mas de lado  
  
- Sirius, el accidente no fue tu culpa, lo sabes, deja de atormentarte. Sé que deseas que las cosas sean como antes, pero no podemos monopolizar la vida de James, así como tu sales con medio colegio, y yo me entretengo estudiando Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, a él le gusta pasar tiempo con Luke, quien sabe por que, pero así es  
  
Después de unos días todo estuvo listo para el viaje y las once personas salieron del colegio para tomar el translador que los llevaría hasta el Chalet Grand Victoria, centro de recreo para jóvenes magos.  
  
- Bien, todos listos para la diversión -dijo Dung antes de acercarse al mostrador  
  
- Bon jour - saludó el encargado - ¿Tiene reservaciones?  
  
- Sí, Fetcher, somos once - el encargado sonrió mientras buscaba la reservación en un pergamino mágico  
  
- Oh, me temo señor, que su reservación nunca fue confirmada, aunque si la hizo, nunca llego el deposito  
  
- Eso no es posible - dijo Dung indignado, el encargado se remitió a alzar la ceja cuestionarte - Recuerdo perfectamente que tome el dinero que todos me dieron y lo puse en un sobre, lo metí en mi chamarra, salí para enviarlos y luego... me tope con esa chica de Ravenclaw y jamás llegue a hacer el envió -dijo Dung golpeándose la cabeza, las diez personas con las que iba empezaron a murmurar - Chicos, amigos míos, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema  
  
- Oh, esto es genial, Fletcher, simplemente genial - dijo Sirius  
  
- Oye, no te enojes con mi Dung - dijo indignado Tom, era, digamos, controversial, y había estado enamorado de Dung desde hacia un buen tiempo  
  
- No soy tu Dung, Tom, creo que ya quedamos claros en eso. Ahora, todos cálmense. Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer - dijo Dung pensando, y volviéndose a ver al encargado - ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? - el encargado negó con la cabeza - ¿no?  
  
- Me temo que el hotel esta totalmente reservado - dijo el encargado, y todos empezaron a pelear de nuevo - Aunque, podría haber una opción  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijeron todos  
  
- Necesitamos staff, la paga no es muy buena, pero solo es medio tiempo. Se les da comida y alojamiento. Se trata de hacer cosas, ya saben, camas, limpieza, ayuda en las cocinas.  
  
- Eso no suena tan mal - razonaron Eric, Frank, Marie y Julie  
  
- Si, por mi esta bien - dijo Evan y Lily dijo que no tenía problema  
  
- No lo sé - dijo Sirius, no le entusiasmaba mucho trabajar durante sus vacaciones, entonces vio a un grupo de turistas que pasaban, claramente iban a esquiar - Tal vez no sea mala idea  
  
15 minutos mas tarde  
  
- Bien -dijo Dung  
  
- Remus y Sirius tienen el cuarto siete, y empezaran a dar lecciones de esquí esta misma tarde. Marie y Julie, cuarto cinco, ayudaran en la cafetería. Luke y James, habitación nueve, ayudaran en la estación de servicio, afilando patines y encerando esquíes. Evan, creo que compartes la habitación seis con una chica de Italia y ayudaras en la cocina. Tom y yo ayudaremos en tareas generales - dijo Dung suspirando, entre todos lo habían obligando a compartir la habitación con Tom, sabían que eso sería castigo suficiente para él por haber olvidado el dinero en casa y haber comprado boletos de translador intransferibles - Tom, estamos en la ocho.  
  
- Julie, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste "vamos a los alpes". Y yo te dije "es buena idea" - pregunto Marie mientras veían la habitación que les había tocado  
  
- Sí  
  
- La próxima vez que diga "es buena idea". Golpéame  
  
Fin del Capitulo 7, parte uno  
  
Antes iba a ser un solo capitulo, pero lo dividí en dos, así que el siguiente capitulo es Vacation's were I wanna be, parte dos: Up at the Villa  
  
Aun no he dicho que hacen los padres de Evan ¿verdad? 


	8. Vacation's Where I Wanna Be II

b **LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE **b

i _Capitulo 8: Vacation's Where I Wanna Be, parte 2: Up at the Villa_ i

Dentro de todo era divertido trabajar en el Chalet, la comida era buena, las habitaciones no estaban tan mal, y aunque el trabajo era duro, no era algo que les arruinara la diversión; Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a Lily le estaban dando unos dolores de espalda que no la dejaban disfrutar tanto como hubiera deseado, y todo era culpa del chaleco que usaba para ocultar su pecho. Aunque en un principio había pensado que era por que había estado subiendo de peso, por las fiestas y todo eso, con el diente de dulce que se cargaba y todas las cosas deliciosas que podía comer, el que Evan trabajara en la cocina había ido a beneficiarle a ella. 

Un día se encontraba en su habitación sola, James todavía no terminaba con su labores en la estación de servicio, se estaba poniendo la pijama, se quito el chaleco, muy agradecida pues le había estado apretando todo el día, entonces se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo y, o sorpresa.  

Tomo el suéter mas grande que encontró a la mano (y que era de James) y salió corriendo, en el camino se encontró con Alyssa, la chica que compartía habitación con Evan, y le pregunto que si ella estaba dentro, Alyssa dijo que si y se alejo por el pasillo. En cuanto ella dio la vuelta, Lily irrumpió en la habitación de Evan  

- Explícame por que me pasan estas cosas a mi, simplemente no lo entiendo. Por años he estado mas plana que una tabla, y lo odiaba cuando estábamos en casa, y ahora que he hecho las pases con mi condición de plana, se les ocurre crecer... justo cuando ya no lo necesito – dijo todo muy rápido y sin respirar

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? – dijo Evan que se había quedado mirando a Lily sin entender de que estaba hablando

- De esto – dijo alzándose el suéter, debajo traía una camiseta – me ha crecido el pecho. Y no debería, ya tengo 16 años, no debería crecer...

- Según la señorita Kyats, te pueden crecer hasta los 18, ¿qué no recuerdas las clases de Biología? Sacaste B. 

- Bueno, perdí la fe en la señorita Kyats cuando dijo que es físicamente imposible morirse de aburrimiento o pena

- ¿El incidente de la falda? – Lily asintió

- Pero ese no es el punto, ¿como le voy a hacer?, si no uso mi chaleco James lo va a notar, y no puedo seguir usando el chaleco por que ya ni siquiera me cierra bien – se tiro sobre a cama de Evan – estoy perdida.

- Ya, ya. No es para tanto. No es como que las tengas 34 D o algo así. A demás, piensa donde estas – Lily la miro – en las montañas nevadas, nadie te culpara si usas tres suéteres, hay casi 15 grados bajo cero allá afuera. 

- Pero volveremos a Hogwarts en unos días

- Para entonces ya habré terminado de ensanchar tu chaleco, no te preocupes, aprendí a coser en la escuela militar

- ¿Harías eso por mi?

- Claro, solo tráeme el chaleco, lo tendré listo en unos días, hasta entonces usa ropa grande

- Esta bien, gracias, espero que esto funcione

- Funcionara, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Cómo? No le sé, es un misterio

# # # # # 

- ¿Dónde estabas, Luke? – le pregunto James a Lily en el momento en el que ella volvió a su habitación

- Estaba con Evan, no había por que preocuparse, pero gracias.

- ¿Qué no esa es mi sudadera?

- Sí, te la regresaré luego si no te importa

- No, claro que no me importa, úsala todo el tiempo que necesites – le dijo James, le gustaba la forma en la que ella se veía con su ropa, aun cuando su ropa le quedaba enorme 

- Gracias. ¿Ya cenaste?

- No, vine a buscarle para que fuéramos juntos, Marie me dijo que yo hay tarta de fresas para el postre – Lily puso expresión de felicidad, era uno de sus postres favoritos – y pensé que te gustaría comer mi porción, sé que te encantan las cosas dulces  

- Y tú odias las cosas dulces... – dijo Sonriendo mientras James le daba un leve empujoncito en dirección a la puerta, se estaba muriendo de hambre

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A la mañana siguiente... 

Lily se despertó muy rápidamente, pues un rayo de sol invernal se filtraba por la ventana cerca de su cama. Esa mañana era un bello regalo del año que se iba, su forma de decir espero que se hayan divertido... Comenzaba otro día de ajetreos 

- James, levántate. Se nos hará tarde para ir a trabajar

- Puedo hornear mi propia galleta, gracias

- Es bueno saber eso pero despiértate

- 5 minutos mas

- James, no soy tu madre, despierta – le dijo lanzándole un almohadazo, eso despertó a James  de inmediato

- ¿Quieres guerra? – dijo levantándose de un salto y tomando otra almohada y aventándosela a Lily. Así empezaron una pelea de almohadas, que termino cuando ambos tropezaron con la cama y cayeron sobre ella, Lily encima de James

- Oh por Dios – dijo Lily después de un incomodo momento en el que ambos se quedaron pasmados – mira la hora, mira el sol, ya es tarde lo mejor es que nos apuremos y llegaremos tarde al trabajo – continuo quitándose de encima de James y entrando al baño a toda velocidad. Y rezándole a todos los dioses que conocía para que James no hubiera sentido nada extraño en su área pectoral cuando ella le había caído encima. 

James se quedo tirado en la cama, si había notado "algo" cuando Lily había aterrizado encima de él (no que le molestara) y trato de calmarse mientras Lily terminaba de bañarse, por que no había ninguna razón lógica o valida para que un chico se sonrojara cual cereza solo por que otro chico le había caído encima. 

Claro que "Luke"no era un chico, y ahora podía jurar que no era así; y por alguna razón siempre se sentía "extraño" cuando estaba cerca de ella, aun no conocía su nombre real (el de mujer, quiero decir), cada vez que la veía deseaba protegerla, pero mas que nada en el mundo, deseaba verla reír.

********

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, todo seguía su curso normal, por la noche, Sirius estaría en una cita con alguna de las chicas que había conocido al darle clases de esquí, Remus, Frank, Eric y Evan estarían en la estancia jugando Snap Explosivo. Marie y Julie estarían por ahí recorriendo el lugar, Dung estaría escondiéndose de Tom. 

Esa tarde había sido turno de Lily para quedarse a terminar de afilar algunos patines de hielo, por lo cual James volvió a su habitación, no quería ir a la estancia pues sabía que Sirius intentaría engancharlo para que saliera con alguna chica, y, la verdad, no estaba de humor. Así que se fue a su cuarto, y se metió a la cama mientras veía un viejo programa muggle en una televisión que había ahí. Trataba de permanecer despierto para cuando Luke volviera. Pero el sueño lo venció y Lily volvió bastante tarde, la televisión ya se había apagado    

Lily ingreso a la habitación mas dormida que despierta, se quito los jeans, se puso sus pantalones de pijama, se quito algunos suéteres de encima (dejando solo una sudadera grande que usaba para dormir) y se dejo caer en la primera cama que encontró, había tenido un día muy pesado y solo deseaba dormir, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que no había caído en su cama sino en la de James.

James despertó con un sobresalto cuando sintió que alguien se metía en su cama, se dio vuelta para ver quien era, y vio a Lily perdidamente dormida

"Pobrecilla" – pensó – "el trabajo debe parecerle muy pesado" – James permaneció un buen rato mirándola, los pequeños rizos rojos que caían sobre su frente, sus largas pestañas, y esos labios tan rosados y suaves. Sin pensar se inclino sobre ella y la besó con suavidad. Lily, pensando que era todo un sueño, le correspondió. James siguió besándola como si nada le importara, y entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente

i_- Finalmente encontré agua – dijo Lily entrando a su habitación y poniendo una jarra encima de una mesa. James la volteo a ver y sonrió, se sentía extremadamente relajado, y empezó a caminar hacia Lily pasando encima de Sirius - ¿James? ¿Estas bien? _

_- Maravillosamente – dijo sonriente, se estaba acercando demasiado a Lily y ella empezó a caminar de espaldas, retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared. James puso sus manos a ambos lados de Lily para que ella no escapara, Lily procedió a dejarse caer al suelo, James también se deslizo al suelo  _

_- James, estas actuando muy raro – dijo Lily y entonces noto que el vaso que había contenido el Sake que le había servido Sirius, ahora estaba totalmente vació - ¿No te habrás tomado el...?_

_Lily no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta, James se había inclinado sobre ella y había aprisionado sus labios en un beso firme, ella trato de decir algo, pero James solo aprovecho el momento en el que Lily abrió la boca para profundizar el beso. Lily cerro los ojos y por un momento todo fue perfecto._

Luego ella lo empujo y le propino un gancho izquierdo que le dio de lleno en el ojo. Él se había tambaleado, sonreído y luego había caído a un costado de Sirius i

Finalmente se separo de ella y la miró de nuevo "Debí haberte asustado esa vez" – le murmuro suavemente, mientras se preparaba para dejarle su cama a Lily, no creía que fuera apropiado que durmieran en la misma cama, pero entonces Lily estiro su mano y agarro su playera y le dijo entre sueños: "No te vayas"

James no tenía para donde hacerse, por eso se quedo en la cama sin moverse. Unas horas mas tarde, Lily soltó su playera y se volteo en la cama, James suspiro aliviado, no había podido volver a cerrar los ojos desde que se había despertado. Se inclino sobre Lily para comprobar que seguía dormida, y le dijo en un susurro mas para él que para ella: "No se que sea esto que siento, pero no quiero que te vayas nunca, y no lo harás mientras pueda evitarlo",  luego se levanto y se fue la otra cama. 

&&&&&&&

A la siguiente mañana, en el comedor de empleados mientras desayunaban

- Prongs, amigo, tienes una cara que...

- No dormí bien, eso es todo, Sirius, es solo eso. Luke volvió muy tarde anoche y la estuve esperando – dijo James bostezando, lo bueno fue que por haber bostezado, Sirius no pudo entender la parte de "la estaba..."

- Ah – luego se quedo callado como si pensara algo a conciencia – James, yo sé que tú y Remus piensan que Luke no me agrada, y supongo que tiene algo de cierto pero en el fondo, no creo que lo odie o algo así, creo que mas bien me confunde, sobretodo la actitud que tú tienes hacia él; como si fuera muy importante para ti. Las cosas han estado muy raras desde y accidente y...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sirius no contesto, James decidió tomar la iniciativa – Padfoot, eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, lo has sido desde que teníamos tres años, eso no va a cambiar, se que las cosas han estado algo raras últimamente pero no tiene nada que ver con el accidente, no te niego que he tratado de reubicarme desde lo que paso, pero no por que no quisiera hacer las cosas que solíamos hacer Remus, tú y yo. Era mas bien por que ni yo me soportaba algunas veces  

- Ya...

- En cuanto a Luke, es mi compañero de cuarto, no puedo evitar pasar tiempo con él, supongo que le tome simpatía cuando lo conocí mejor, admito que al principio me irritaba, pero es bastante agradable. Sobre los rumores que rondan por el colegio, te lo digo ahora, no son ciertos; créeme: me gustan las mujeres.

- Me alegra que digas eso, amigo, por que hasta yo empezaba a dudar. No te ofendas, pero siempre eres muy sobre protector con Luke – James se quedo pensando, y tuvo que admitir que era cierto – Y tú solo sobreproteges a las personas a las que quieres, por eso... todo este asunto resulta bastante raro

- Tienes razón – dijo James algo aturdido – todo esto es bastante raro. 

- Bueno – agrego Sirius ante el silencio de James – has lo que quieras, siempre lo haces, solo te quiero preguntar ¿Vas a invitarlo que se una a los Merodeadores?

- No – dijo claramente – Los Merodeadores compartimos todos nuestros secretos y muchos de esos secretos no son míos como para decidir contarlos, Luke estaría fuera de lugar entre nosotros, y sería incomodo para ambas partes. Pero si me gustaría que trataras de llevarte mejor con él

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que lo considero mi amigo, y hasta ahora todos los amigos que tengo son amigos entre si, me gustaría conservar esa tradición. Mis amigos, ustedes, son lo único a lo que me aferró, no me gusta verlos pelear

- ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo le doy una oportunidad a Luke, y tu dejas de decir cosas extrañas como la que acabas de decir, Por que cuando tú, la oveja negra de la familia Potter, me empieza a aleccionar sobre tradiciones a mi, la oveja negra de la familia Black, sé que hay algo seriamente torcido ocurriendo en el universo.

- Es un trato – Entonces Remus se acerco a ellos

- Finalmente se decidieron a hablar – ambos chicos asintieron – Bien, por que me estaba cansando de jugar al salero entre ustedes dos 

- Ya ves, James, has estado afectando los sentimientos de Moony

- Lo sentimos, Moony, olvidamos que los pequeños siempre son los mas afectados, lamentamos haberte hecho pasar por esa angustia emocional

- Tampoco exageren ¿angustia emocional? ¿Qué? ¿De repente nos volvimos mujeres? – Los tres chicos rieron, tal vez las cosas nunca volverían a ser como en los viejos tiempos, tal vez, simplemente, serían mejor.

# # # # #

Mientras tanto en otra mesa

- ¿Qué pasa? No tienes hambre

- No, no es eso, Evan, es solo que estaba pensando en este sueño que tuve ayer. James me besaba en mi sueño, y se sintió tan real

- Bueno, hasta que no te decidas a decirle la verdad, sueños es todo lo que vas a tener

- Lo sé... – respondió Lily, iba a proseguir a deprimirse cuando el administrador entro al comedor

- Bien mis apreciados niños y niñas. Hoy tienen el día libre – anunció el administrador, y todos los empleados presentes gritaron al ritmo de JIIIHAhHHH 

Y luego todos se tiraron sobre la puerta como si no hubieran visto una puerta en toda su vida. Mas tarde ese día, Sirius decidió que era buen momento para empezar a tratar a Luke 

- Hey, Evans... err… Luke  ¿quieres que te enseñe a esquiar?

Ella lo miro sorprendida, luego sonrió – No, gracias –respondió – pon dos esquíes en los pies y me convierto en el arma homicida mas tonta del universo, simplemente no me mantengo en pie y empiezo a chocar con todo lo que me pase enfrente. Una vez, en un viaje de la escuela, le rompí alguna parte del cuerpo a al menos 20 personas. Lo mío definitivamente no es el esquí, en cambio tengo al Snowboarding 

- ¿El qué? – pregunto Sirius

- ¡SNOWBOARDING! – respondió Evan apareciendo de la nada

- ¿Y eso con que se come? – pregunto Remus. Evan y Lily se miraron 

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Les mostramos? – pregunto Evan divertida

- ¿Por qué no?

Acto seguido se dirigieron a una pista en forma de medio tubo, casi nadie la usaba pues el deporte era poco conocido en aquel entonces. Cada una se subió a un lado de la pista, y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, iban de lado a lado de la tubería, haciendo saltos y algunos giros (540, 720, cosas suaves), iban cada vez mas rápido y saltaban cada vez mas alto y hacían combinaciones. Era algo poco visto

- Se van a matar – murmuro Eric aterrorizado, pero no se mataron, unos minutos mas tarde se bajaron de la pista

- Eso es el SNOWBOARDING – dijo Lily muy contenta quitándose algo de nieve que tenía en el pelo – Es uno de los mejores deportes que hay

-¿Eso es un deporte? – pregunto Marie

- Un deporte extremo, pero sí. Y esto no es nada, conocemos a unos sujetos que hacen lo que nosotras acabamos de hacer... pero ¡En motocicletas! – dijo Lily – Esa fue una de las mejores exhibiciones que he visto en la vida 

- Tengo la ligera impresión de que ustedes dos disfrutan mucho estas cosas de Deportes Extremos y cosas así – dijo Remus

- Bromeas, solíamos vivir para estas cosas – respondió Evan con un entusiasmo que solo se equiparaba al de Lily - ¿Recuerdas?- agrego para Lily, ambas sonrieron y gritaron:

- "ALL THE PATHS LEAD TO THE VERT" 

El resto de los presentes solo las miraron como diciendo "y estas locas ¿qué?"

Fin del Capitulo 8

EL VERT es el nombre que la media tubería recibe en ingles, la media tubería es la "pista" donde se realizan algunas pruebas de deportes extremos. Sí, soy fanática de los deportes extremos, oirán mas de ellos en el futuro, y sabrán cual era la especialidad de Lily y Evan cuando vivían en Canadá 

Alguien me pregunto: Dung es el apodo de Mundungus Fletcher, el prefecto en jefe de la Torre de Gryffindor. Luke y Lily son la misma persona, alterno los nombres de acuerdo a las situaciones. Evan y Lily son las únicas mujeres que aparecen constantemente en el fic, por ahora. Pero olvídense de Julie y Marie, ellas no tendrán mayor parte en la historia

b **Próximo Capitulo: Por que lo digo yo** b algunos secretos se descubrirán una vez que Ben, el hermano de Lily, aparezca de visita. Ahh, ¿Sabían que el doctor Fletcher tiene una hermana? Bueno, de hecho tiene dos... 


	9. Por que lo digo yo, I

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo nueve: Por que lo digo yo, parte I  
  
El dulce mes de febrero llego con el mismo frió glacial que había imperado por los últimos dos meses, por todos lados en Londres se podían ver motivos alusivos al día del amor y la amistad. A Lily, lentamente, le empezaron a llegar las tarjetas y regalos de sus amigos, al igual que a Evan. Todo pintaba para ser un 14 de febrero perfectamente normal, cuando la carta fatídica llego un jueves por la mañana  
  
Lily y Evan desayunaban y reían, aun era muy temprano y el gran comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, conversaban sobre sus planes para pasar el día catorce  
  
- Van a pasar un maratón de películas musicales en el parque del centro  
  
- Adoro las películas musicales - grito Evan entusiasmándose de pronto, los dijo tan alto que la mitad de los que estaban en el comedor al voltearon a ver - ¿Qué? Todos tenemos algún placer culpable.  
  
- Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a ver las películas musicales?  
  
- ¿Películas musicales? - preguntó Sirius sentándose junto a Lily, después de convivir civilizadamente un poco, se dieron cuenta de que, de hecho, si podían llevarse bien, y que de hecho tenía muchas cosas en común - Luke, Luke, Luke, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, esa es la clase de cosa que te hace sonar gay, solo a los gay y a las chicas les gustan las películas musicales  
  
- Umm, hola, estoy aquí y soy una chica - dijo Evan alzando la mano - y ¿que tiene de malo si mi amigo me quiere acompañar a ver las un par de películas musicales? (yo he visto Star Wars cientos de veces por que le gusta)  
  
- Y eso viene de la persona que juro no conocer a ningún hombre con un pizca de testosterona que pudiera ver La Bella y la Bestia, el musical, sin sentir arcadas - le informo Lily a Sirius  
  
- En realidad eso lo dijo tu hermano, ¿recuerdas? Fue después de que volvimos de ese viaje escolar a Toronto, le estábamos diciendo a Ben que Greg dio una ovación de pie cuando la función termino - corrigió Evan  
  
- Oh, si es cierto...  
  
- No saben como me encanta cuando se ponen a hablar de gente que no conozco - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo  
  
- Tú, Remus y James lo hacen todo el tiempo, no te quejes - intervino Evan.  
  
Entonces el correo llego, como cada mañana, las lechuzas entraron rápidamente al comedor dejando paquetes y cartas. Evan no esperaba correo, así que siguió desayunando, Sirius, James y Remus abrieron sus propias cartas. Lily recibió una carta de su hermano, la había abierto muy contenta, pero, mientras avanzaba en su lectura, iba perdiendo el color  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto James mirando a Lily, blanca como un papel  
  
- Si, eso creo. Olvide algo en el dormitorio, ahora vuelvo - respondió levantándose tan rápido que casi tira su copa de jugo de naranja, y encaminándose a la salida del gran comedor  
  
- Aquí vamos de nuevo - murmuro Evan poniéndose en pie y siguiendo a Lily, como lo sospechaba había ido a dar a la enfermería  
  
&&&&&&  
  
- Lily, espera, ¿quieres? - dijo alcanzándola justo afuera de la entrada de la enfermería - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Ben vendrá a visitarme, tiene que asistir a una conferencia en Londres y vendrá a verme,  
  
- Uh- hu, Houston, tenemos un problema - dijo Evan en tono dramático  
  
- ¿Cómo voy a lograr mantener mi secreto con él aquí? ¿Y si se le ocurre que quiere venir al colegio? Me voy a volver loca - Lily seguía balbuceando incoherencias mientras ingresaban a la enfermería - Doctor Fletcher, creo que me voy a morir - exclamo de pronto para llamar la atención del medico que fumaba un cigarrillo echando el humo por la ventana  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? - preguntó sin voltear a verla - Hola Evan - agrego suponiendo que ella estaría ahí  
  
- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?  
  
- Deja de hablar como Bugs Bunny - dijo Lily a Evan, luego agrego - El asunto es que mi hermano viene de visita la próxima semana  
  
- ¿El chico lindo de la fotografía que me enseñaste cuando Evan estaba perdida en el despacio? (chiste interno, disculpen) - eso había captado la atención del buen doctor  
  
- Sí - respondió Lily - Vaya, me pone mas atención de lo que suponía. Como sea, ¿qué voy a hacer?  
  
- Me lo podrías presentar...  
  
- Olvídelo, es derecho como flecha - informó Lily, lo cual pareció desilusionar un poco al doctor  
  
- Eso siempre sucede con los mas lindos - suspiro resignado - Bien, volviendo a tu problema, solo arréglatelas para mantenerlo lejos del colegio, cítalo en algún otro lugar, inventa cualquier excusa, que no dejan entrar muggles a la escuela, o que se yo. Necesitaras ropa de mujer, creo que Evan puede ayudarte con eso  
  
- Sí, sabes que con una llamada telefónica, y tendrás lo ultimo de la colección de mi padre. El es diseñador de modas - agrego Evan para explicarle al doctor - Yanic Hennessy  
  
- Eso es un problema menos - dijo el doctor - esto es lo que haremos: En cuanto Evan consiga la ropa la dejará aquí, antes de que salgas a ver a tu hermano vienes aquí con una mochila, tomas la ropa, sales. Te cambias antes de llegar a verlo, cuando te despidas de él te vuelves a cambiar y vuelves al colegio... y asunto arreglado  
  
- Lo hace sonar tan fácil.... - dijo Lily  
  
////////  
  
James sabía que no debía espiarla, pero había estado actuando muy raro desde hacía un par de días, por eso aquella mañana de viernes se había ido tras ella para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, por mas que le preguntaba ella no respondía, por eso tomo acciones en sus manos. La siguió hasta un café en la calle Park West, la vio entrar sigilosamente e ingresar al baño de mujeres, diez minutos mas tarde salió una pelirroja vestida con una falda larga en varios tonos cafés, un suéter color arena y una chaqueta de mezclilla  
  
La vio mirar el reloj y sentarse en una pequeña mesa para dos cerca de la terraza, momentos mas tarde un hombre rubio de ojos verdes ingreso al local, tendría unos diecinueve años a lo mucho, pensó James. Mirándolo mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Luke.  
  
- Hermanita - grito el joven al ver a Lily sentada - ¿Cómo esta mi florecita?  
  
- Hermano - dijo Lily levantándose y abrazando a su hermano mayor - Me da gusto verte, ¿cómo están todos en casa? ¿mamá? ¿Joan? ¿mis amigos?  
  
- Todos están bien, Joan me pidió que te diera esto - dijo entregándole un paquete - Así que, Lily, ¿como te trata Londres después de tanto tiempo? ¿Te gusta tu colegio? ¿has hecho amigos?  
  
- Me encanta mi colegio, y sí he estado haciendo algunos amigos, ya te contaré de ellos luego. Evan también esta aquí. Y que te parece, la ciudad a cambiado bastante ¿verdad?, yo no lo podía creer la primera vez que la volví a ver, un deja la ciudad una década...  
  
- ... y todo cambia, lo sé. ¿No has visto al hombre? - "el hombre" era como Ben se refería a su padre  
  
- ¿Al responsable de la mitad de mis genes? Nop, pero vi a Petunia antes de navidad  
  
- ¿Qué dice la vieja jamelga? - (jamelgo es una forma de decir caballo, ¿recuerdan? Tía Petunia tiene cara de caballo)  
  
- No mucho, tiene un novio, se llama Vernon Dusrley, es tanto o menos agradable que ella  
  
- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible...  
  
James los escucho por un rato, y se enteró de muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Lily, de principio que su nombre era Lily y no Luke, pero después de un tiempo decidió que ya era demasiada intromisión y salió furtivamente por la parte trasera del local, tener una capa de invisibilidad podía ser muy útil algunas veces.  
  
Los hermanos Evans hablaron por un buen rato, poniéndose al día, Ben no estaba muy contento con eso de que su hermanita dejara su hogar en el lindo y pintoresco Mapleville, que ostentaba el récord de criminalidad mas bajo del Canadá, donde él podía vigilarla todo el tiempo y asegurarse de que ningún pervertido se le acercara (y por pervertido, Ben entendía cualquier jovencito mayor de 16 años que no fuera homosexual); pero conocía de sobra a su hermana, y sabía que podía ser la persona mas dulce del mundo pero que tenía una voluntad de acero  
  
Cerca de las dos, Ben anuncio que tenía que volver a su hotel por que tenía que reunirse con el grupo de amigos con los que había ido a Londres, iban a una visita guiada o algo así. Antes de que Ben se pudiera ofrecer a acompañar a Lily a la escuela, Lily dijo que ella lo acompañaría hasta su hotel  
  
Después de que Ben se ofreciera a ir con Evan y Lily a ver las películas musicales al día siguiente, Lily se despidió de su hermano enfrente de los elevadores del hotel, una vez que la puertas del elevador se cerraron, Lily se dirigió a uno de los baños que había en el lobby del hotel se cambio, guardo su ropa de mujer en la mochila y se aseguro de haberse quitado del todo el maquillaje que se había puesto, una vez que termino, salió del hotel usando unos jeans, sudadera y gorra, por si acaso se topaba con Ben a la salida  
  
Camino de regreso a Hogwarts y llego justo a la hora de la comida  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto Evan a Lily mientras se servía una gran porción de puré de papas - Todo salió bien, ¿cómo esta Ben?  
  
- Bien, te mando a saludar, dijo que nos acompañaría mañana por la noche a ver las películas, cree que no deberíamos andar solas por la calle en la noche. Sabes que es muy sobre protector -  
  
- Sí, he tenido bastante de su sobreprotección - dijo Evan mas para ella misma que para Lily - Bueno, al menos todo ha salido bien.  
  
El resto del día paso sin sobre saltos, todo iba a la perfección, por la noche se organizo una partida de Snap Explosivo, y todos estaban gritando y armando jaleo, se sentía un ambiente bastante feliz, James secretamente encontraba alivio en que no todos estaban sentados en parejas acarameladas, y de que Sirius no se la pasaba tratando de juntarlo con alguna amiga de cual fuera quien fuera la chica con la que estaba saliendo.  
  
Lily se divirtió mucho, contenta de descubrir que para pasar un buen rato en vísperas de San Valentín, no se requería tener un novio, que con un grupo de amigos bastaba.  
  
Sin embargo, al día siguiente, a la misma hora, las cosas no eran ni remotamente igual de felices, no para Lily y Evan al menos...  
  
Evan y Lily volvieron a la escuela mucho mas temprano de lo que habían planeado, Evan iba llorando y se encerró en su cuarto tan pronto como alcanzo la puerta después de jurarle a Lily que estaría bien...  
  
Lily, volvió a su dormitorio, la cabeza le daba algo de vueltas, se había enterado de muchas cosas muy de repente, la pelea entre su hermano y su amiga le había rebelado muchas cosa, como el que habían salido en secreto por mucho tiempo, que hasta hacía media hora eran novios, relación a larga distancia sostenida desde el momento en que Evan se había ido a Hogwarts hasta que se pelearon esa noche en el parque. De repente muchos cabos sueltos se ataron en su mente, como siempre estaban juntos, la forma en la que se solían mirar, las largas cartas que su hermano el escribía a Evan, y que Evan nunca le mostraba, todas y tantas cosas.  
  
- He vuelto - anuncio Lily entrando a su habitación. James estaba ahí  
  
- Es muy temprano, creí que volverías mas tarde - respondió él mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo y volteaba a ver a Lily, no se veía muy bien - ¿Sucedió algo?  
  
- No, nada conmigo, mi hermano y Evan... no sé, todavía estoy muy confundida - Lily no se dio cuenta de que había dicho confundida en vez de confundido - ¿Creí que no estarías aquí?  
  
- No tenía mucho humor para salir. ¿Ya cenaste? - el estomago de Lily hizo un sonido que indico que no había cenado y que tenía mucha hambre. James se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Lily, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera de la habitación - Ven, vamos a comer  
  
- Pero el comedor ya esta cerrado, y dijiste que no tenías humor para salir  
  
- Sí bueno, conozco un buen lugar, ¿te gusta la comida japonesa?  
  
- Sí, mi abuela era mitad japonesa, solía hacernos comida todo el tiempo pero nunca entendí la diferencia entre el okonomiaki estilo sureño y el estilo Kyoto - dijo Lily de repente recordando algo  
  
- Es por la salsa que acompaña los fideos, y por el tipo de condimentos - Lily lo miro asombrada, cada vez que ella le preguntaba a su abuela la diferencia entre el okonomiaki estilo sureño y el estilo Kyoto, su abuela le daba una lectura de al menos media hora sobre las tradiciones y otras cosas, ¿por que nunca le pudo contestar: el secreto esta en la salsa?  
  
James la llevo a un pequeño local a unas calles de la escuela, lo estaban pasando muy bien, Lily hasta logro olvidarse de todo el asunto Evan-Ben por un momento, James estaba mas comunicativo que de costumbre, se veía muy contento. Estaban a punto de empezar a comer cuando se encontraron a...  
  
- Luke, James ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Eric acercándose a ellos junto con su cita, una chica de Ravenclaw de quinto llamada Amanda Byrens - ella es Amanda, por cierto  
  
- Hola - saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo - Solo nos dio algo de hambre  
  
- ¿Podemos acompañarlos? - pregunto Eric, Amanda no parecía tan contenta, no quería pasar sus cita de San Valentín con otros dos sujetos  
  
- Si quieren - contesto Lily, ahora James era el que no se veía tan contento. Pero Amanda y Eric se sentaron con ellos. Empezaron a comer, era bastante divertido ver como todos sufrían para comer con los palillos, James se dio por vencido y empezó a comer con el kofe, una especie de tenedor raro que él había aprendido a usar durante una temporada que había vivido en Japón  
  
- Mi abuela, decía que es difícil comer con eso, voy a tratar - dijo Lily tomando otro kofe, con el tomo un pedazo de camarón, lo hundió en una salsa que tenían enfrente (de la cual salía humito) y antes de que James pudiera advertirle que la salsa estaba muy caliente y que el kofe, al ser de metal, se calentaba con mucha rapidez, Lily, se lo metió a la boca - Esta ca...lie...ente - dijo Lily tratando de no atragantarse  
  
- Escupe eso - le dijo James poniéndole una servilleta en frente, Lily lo hizo - ahora toma un poco de agua y déjala en tu boca hasta que tu lengua se sienta mejor - Lily le hizo caso, poco a poco su lengua dejo de doler  
  
- Ya estoy mejor, gracias - dijo después de un momento  
  
- Bien, espera un poco y vuelve a comer, mantente lejos de la salsa, y come con los palillos. ¡Con los palillos! ¿De acuerdo? - Lily asintió. Amanda y Eric los miraban extrañados, era algo inusual ver la forma en la que "Luke" y James interactuaban  
  
Cuando terminaron con la cena, Lily y James se despidieron de Eric, afirmando que no querían interferir mas con su cita con Amanda, y se dirigieron al colegio. Después de la cena, ambos estaban bastante adormilados, por eso, en cuanto volvieron a la escuela, se fueron directo a dormir (después de cepillarse los dientes, la higiene dental es muy importante). Tanto Lily como James se sentían secretamente contentos de haber podido pasar, aunque solo fuera una parte de la noche, el día de San Valentín juntos.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Notas:  
  
Todo mi conocimiento de comida japonesa viene del anime, no me odien si lo puse todo mal. 


	10. Porque lo digo yo II

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE Capitulo nueve: Por que lo digo yo, parte II 

Al día siguiente...

Evan estaba sentada sola en el gran comedor, aun tenía los ojos hinchados pero parecía mas tranquila, tenía la cuchara hundida en su avena pero no se la estaba comiendo, en realidad estaba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ben casi le había exigido que volviera a Canadá, alegando que la relación a larga distancia no estaba funcionando...

- Hey, Evan, te acaba de llegar esto – le dijo Remus entrando al comedor y sentándose al lado de ella (nadie mas había bajado desayunar todavía) – Hagrid las recibió, me pidió que te las trajera, acabo de cruzarme con él – Evan no pareció escucharlo - ¿Me oíste?

- Sí, Remus, gracias – dijo suspirando al ver el ramo de flores que le había puesto en frente – nunca falla, siempre es lo mismo: cuatro rosas, tres gerveras, ocho claveles y cinco azucenas 

- ¿Te sucede algo? No te ves muy bien

- No, nada... es que... me pelee con mi novio ayer, siempre estamos peleando, es nuestra rutina, nos besamos, nos peleamos, él me envía flores, nos reconciliamos, estamos bien por un tiempo y luego volvemos a pelear. 

- No te ofendas, pero suena como una terrible relación, reconciliarse para volverse a pelear... no sé, me parece una horrible forma de vivir en pareja...

- No me ofendo, se que es cierto...- dijo con cierta tristeza

- ¿Han estado juntos mucho tiempo?

- Veamos, la primera vez que me besó yo tenía doce años, él iba a cumplir quince. Luego cuando volví a Mapleville, después de que me expulsaron de Burlington, empezamos a salir, sin decirle a Luke, por supuesto, Ben pensó que no lo tomaría muy bien; entonces tenia trece, y hemos estado peleando y reconciliándonos desde entonces. Nuestro record de estar sin pelear son nueve días, el estándar: una semana. Una vez se lo dije, y el me dijo que necesitaba un pretexto para enviarme flores cada semana  

- No creo que un chico necesite pretextos para enviarle flores a una chica cuando esta enamorado de ella – afirmo Remus, Evan se limpio una solitaria lagrima que corría por su mejilla – Lo siento, no quise...

- Esta bien, estaba pensando. ¿Sabes? Somos geniales cuando no estamos juntos, o cuando solo somos amigos, en cuanto empezamos a estar juntos entonces viene el problema. Aunque debo admitir que esta vez fue por que estábamos separados. O al menos eso dice él

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- El angelito me engaño cuando estaba de vacaciones en Baja California, dice que si yo estuviera en casa eso nunca hubiera pasado, quiere que regrese a Mapleville. De repente me suelta que me ha sido infiel y quiere que regrese a casa por que fue mi culpa que me haya engañado... tal vez tenga razón y nunca debí salir de mi  casa...

- No creo que eso sea cierto – dijo Remus con sinceridad – en mi experiencia, si te van a engañar, te van a engañar ya sea que estés a un océano de distancia o a solo una casa. También que cuando el amor es lo suficientemente grande, la distancia es insignificante

- Y que un amor frágil no es amor en lo absoluto – agregó Evan. Luego miro a Remus y le sonrió – Gracias por escucharme, creo que era justo lo que necesitaba. Aunque lamento haberte aburrido con mis problemas 

&&&&&&

Mas tarde, cuando la clases ya habían terminado, Evan se decido a ir a ver a Ben a su hotel, tenía que decirle que finalmente habían alcanzado el punto de no retorno. Ben la estaba esperando

- Evan... – la saludo efusivamente – lamento lo que dije ayer, te juro que nunca volverá a pasar. No te preocupes, creo que todo va a mejorar cuando volvamos a casa 

- Yo también – dijo Evan bajando la mirada

- Que bien que pienses como yo, solo me falta convencer a Lily, entonces todo volverá a ser como antes, cuando todos estemos en casa 

- No me refería a eso, lo que quise decir es que yo también lamento lo que me dijiste ayer, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no puede continuar. Este es le final, Ben, de una vez y para siempre, al menos como pareja, ya no hay mas dentro de mi para estirar y mantener unida esta relación...

- Y ya, eso es todo, tiras los últimos años por la borda así como así

- ¿En serio crees que esto no me duele?, pero finalmente me he dado cuenta que la mejor decisión que hemos tomado fue cuando rompimos en buenos términos antes de que me fuera al colegio militar, cuando quedamos como amigos. Solo así estamos bien 

- Y que pasa con todo el que ha sucedido entre ambos, con los últimos años ¿qué significa todo eso para ti?

- Creo que fuimos dos amigos cometiendo un gran error, tuvo sus momentos maravillosos pero en general, ninguno fue muy feliz. Admítelo, Ben...

- No me digas que fue lo que sentí cuando estaba contigo por que no lo sabes – dijo Ben enojándose de pronto

- Ben, por favor, estaba ahí. Solo empieza a ver todo lo que hicimos mal y te darás cuenta que no debemos estar juntos, ni siquiera pudimos decírselo a nuestros amigos. Por favor, solo, dejémoslo por la paz, ya no damos para mas. ¿No podemos ser amigos? – Ben la miro hecho una furia, luego se dio vuelta y se fue

Evan decidió que no volvería al colegio de inmediato, no se sentía con ganas de estar con mucha gente, a penas iba saliendo del hotel cuando tropezó con alguien 

- Disculpe – dijo sin mirar, pero una mano la detuvo

- ¿Así de bien te fue? – era Remus

- Ben no es muy bueno con esto de la ruptura. Creo que realmente pensaba que le iba a perdonar que fuera infiel, solo por que lo hice una vez... No importa – dijo apenas reprimiendo las lagrimas, y simplemente se recargó en Remus, el la dejo llorar un momento, luego trato de animarla

- Ven, vamos a comer pastel de chocolate, te hará sentir mejor

- No creo que el pastel de chocolate ayude mucho...

- No, no, no, el queso cottage no ayudaría mucho, pero el pastel de chocolate... ya verás – ella se rió sin querer dejando que Remus la guiara calle abajo – ves, así es mejor 

- ¿Podemos comer algo de helado, también? 

-¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

- Pensé que necesitarías un amigo...

En otro lugar de la ciudad...

Lily había salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, no tenía tarea que hacer así que pasó gran parte de la tarde vagando por las calles concurridas del distrito comercial cercano, se detuvo frente a un aparador de ropa femenina, eran los avances primavera verano  

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usaste minifalda? – se pregunto a si misma suspirando, pese a que era febrero en Londres y estaba haciendo bastante frío. - ¿Puedes recordarlo?

- ¡Lily! – oyó que alguien gritaba de repente, la sangre se le helo cuando se dio cuenta que ese alguien era su hermano - ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿Por que estas vestida así? ¿Es ese el uniforme de hombres? ¿Por qué mi pequeña HERMANA esta usando el uniforme para VARONES? ¿Por qué? Creo que tienes muchas explicaciones que darme

Ben siguió gritándole a Lily en medio de la calle por al menos quince minutos mas, Lily no sabía que hacer, todo lo que quería era echar a correr, cuando finalmente terminó Lily le explico todo, desde el principio: su magnifico plan, su identidad como Luke, todo el asunto de James y el Quidditch, incluso le hablo de Voldermort. Ben paso del ligeramente disgustado al verdaderamente furioso en cuestión de segundos 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Me mentiste a mi, le mentiste a nuestra madre, mentiste para entrar a la escuela, le has estado mintiendo a todos tus compañeros solo para conocer a este sujeto James. Lily, francamente, no lo puedo creer

- Se que estas decepcionado, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer para recibir una buena educación mágica y por mas descabellado que te suene, funciono, estoy feliz aquí, tengo amigos, una vida...

- ¿Si? Pues imagina que van a decir tus amigos cuando se enteren de esto, no puedes seguir ocultando esto por siempre

- A ¿sí? ¿Y cuando exactamente planeabas decirme que Evan era tu novia? – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

- Esos son asuntos míos que no te atañen. Y si quieres que tus amigos no se enteran de tu pequeña farsa mejor ve preparando tus maletas, por que volveremos a casa en dos días. Y eso es final, no aceptaré apelaciones

- No puedes hacer eso. No me iré

- Has lo que quieras, pero si no tienes tus maletas listas en dos días, te delataré... – le dijo marchándose. Lily nunca lo había visto tan enojado, sabía que era muy capaz de revelar su secreto, cuando Ben se enojaba, no pensaba solo hacía lo que fuera necesario para obtener lo que quería, esta vez sería igual 

Cuando Lily volvió al dormitorio ya había pasado del estado de incredulidad al de depresión 

- ¿Te sucedió algo? – preguntó James preocupado ante la expresión de infelicidad en el rostro de ella

- Mi hermano quiere que vuelva a casa, dice que nos iremos el miércoles.- El corazón de James casi se paró en seco, no quería que Lily se fuera

- Pero no puede forzarte a irte

- Puede, y lo hará, tú no conoces a mi hermano, si dice que nos vamos, lo mejor será que empiece a empacar- era tal la expresión de desaliento que James no supo que hacer, el no era bueno con toda es parte sentimental, no sabía como reconfortar a alguien, se sintió increíblemente inútil 

- Pero, tú no quieres irte ¿verdad? – pregunto James sin saber por que tenía la impresión de que el que Luke/Lily se fuera le causaba mas terror a él de lo que le causaba a ella - ¿verdad? 

///////

- Por Dios – exclamó Evan al día siguiente cuando Lily le contó todo lo que había pasado, al día siguiente en la enfermería – Ese hermano tuyo me va a escuchar, le haré sentir mi ira, te lo aseguro. Mira que amenazarte de ese modo. Yo sabía que era posesivo pero esto es francamente ridículo 

- Pero la vida es así, Evan, no la he inventado yo 

- No te pongas poética conmigo. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Ben no se va a poner a jugar a los secretos conmigo, sabe que perderá...  

- Conoces a Ben, no le importará lo que digas, no cambiará de opinión... aun si se hunde el mismo, no le importará mientras consiga lo que quiere, y justo ahora lo que quiere es que vuelva a Canadá, pero yo no quiero soy muy feliz aquí, si extraño mi casa, pero soy muy feliz, no deseo irme, aun no, ahora no.

- Encontraremos una solución, Lil, lo prometo. ¿Verdad, Doc? – dijo dirigiéndose al Doctor Fletcher que había permanecido inusualmente callado, él doctor solo asintió, él ya estaba tramando algo

***********

Con el fin de animar a Luke; los chicos (léase James, Eric, Remus, Frank, John, Dung y Sirius (aunque jamás lo admitiría) y Evan (a la que al principio no querían dejar ir por que era una salida de chicos pero al final los convenció)) decidieron dar un paseo esa tarde y acabaron jugando billar, Luke nunca había jugado billar por lo cual James se ofreció a enseñarle... 

- Eres bueno – le dijo Lily con admiración, aunque en el fondo no podía saber, nunca había visto a nadie jugar billar

- No es merito propio, antes solíamos venir todo el tiempo, cuando juegas todas las semanas tiendes a dejar de ser malo – dijo Sirius golpeando a James amistosamente – Aunque debo admitir que pensé que estarías mas oxidado, después de todo no has jugado desde el accidente...

- Hay cosas que no se olvidan – dijo James mientras hacía su jugada 

Se lo estaban pasando bastante bien, todos excepto Eric, que se la pasaba mirando no muy amigablemente a James, pues como le estaba enseñando a jugar a Luke, se la pasaba tocándolo todo el tiempo (imagínense como sería que les enseñaran a jugar billar, según yo recuerdo te tocan mucho). Luego Eric empezó a enojarse consigo mismo al darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo celoso por otro chico, por Luke, su compadre, su amigo del alma, Luke... él ya tenía novia (Amanda, ¿la recuerdan?) no tenía por que encelarse de que James le estaba enseñando a jugar billar a Luke, y Luke se veía tan contento, y eso era lo que habían pretendido cuando lo sacaron de la escuela, animarlo, pero entonces ¿por que se seguía sintiendo como se sentía?  

Después de varias partidas, de timar a algunos sujetos y de tomar algunas bebidas, decidieron que ya era hora de volver al colegio, el toque de queda era a las 9:45 y si Filch los sorprendía volviendo al castillo mas tarde, todos se verían en problemas 

Justo en frente de la entrada principal del colegio se encontraba Ben esperando a que Lily volviera...

- Finalmente llegas – dijo no muy contento – Llevo horas esperándote – en realidad solo eran unos minutos, pero no solo estaba enojado por las mentiras de Lily, sino por que Hagrid no lo había dejado esperar dentro del colegio por que no era alumno – Ten – dijo entregándole un boleto de avión – el vuelo parte a las tres de la tarde, te veré ahí a una 

- Pero yo no quiero irme – dijo Lily – No puedes obligarme

- Sabes que lo haré 

- No, no lo harás...

- No te metas, Evan, esto no te incumbe, es un asunto familiar- eso dolió, la familia de Lily era lo mas cercano que Evan tenía a una familia normal, sus padres nunca estaban en casa y apenas y los conocía, por eso era tan apegada a Lily y a su madre, te daban cierto sentido de pertenencias

- Diez años mas tarde no vas a decirme que no me meta - ese era el tiempo aproximado que llevaba de conocer a los Evans - Si no quiere irse no lo hará, crece un poco, no puedes obligar a Luke a que deje el colegio por tus caprichos

- Y exactamente ¿quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

- Yo lo haré si es necesario – intervino James – Luke es mi amigo y...

- ¿Y tú quien eres?

- James Potter – Ben lo examino de arriba abajo, así que ese era el famosa James Potter del que Lily tanto hablaba, el responsable de que su hermana cometiera tal locura

- Mira, niño, francamente no me importa si eres la reina Victoria... Mañana a esta hora, Luke y yo estaremos en casa y tu fuera de nuestra vidas ¿Entendiste? – James iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelanto

- No, no, no, entiende tú. A mi tampoco me importa si tu eres Carlomagno, James es mi amigo, y Luke es su amigo, lo cual hace a Luke mi amigo, y nadie aleja a mis amigos de mi sin que yo haga nada al respecto – dijo Sirius desafiante, aunque aun no entendía por que estaba defendiendo a Luke – valiéndome quien seas tú, Luke es importante para mi amigo, ¿por qué? No me interesa, pero mientras Luke no quiera irse y mientras tu trates de obligarlo, no solo tendrás que pelear con él para llevártelo, tendrás que enfrentarte a todos nosotros...

James y Lily estaban pasmados, de todas las personas, Sirius era la ultima de la que hubieran imaginado algo así, aunque a James le complació lo que dijo Sirius, sabía que era leal a morir con aquellos a los que llamaba amigos.

- Ahora vete antes de que esto se haga mas grande – agrego Sirius después de una pausa. Ben reconoció la desventaja, no podía revelar el secreto de Lily por que entonces no tendría con que chantajearla, todos ellos eran magos, y aun si no usaran magia, eran demasiados para el solo

- Mañana a la una, o ya sabes lo que pasará... - amenazó Ben

- No tienes idea cuanto te odio por hacer esto – le dijo Lily con tristeza antes de cerrar la reja exterior del colegio dejando a Ben afuera. A Ben se le rompió el corazón, su hermanita consentida, la luz de sus ojos, le acababa de decir que lo odiaba. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que lo único que quería era que su hermana estuviera bien, a salvo, en casa? Tal vez era egoísta, pero era su derecho de hermano mayor ¿cierto? Ahora, él ya no estaba tan seguro.

Una hora mas tarde, Ben estaba sentado en el bar de su hotel, lo que acababa de pasar le daba vueltas por la cabeza, desde la forma en la que los amigos de "Luke" la habían defendido, hasta la expresión de desprecio en los ojos de Evan, pero lo que mas se repetía en su mente era la voz de Lily diciendo "No sabes cuanto de odio..."

- Así que tu eres el famoso Ben – dijo una voz proveniente del lugar a su derecha, Ben alzo la vista para ver quien le hablaba, era un hombre de unos 24 años – Un vodka tonic – indico al cantinero – Luke habla mucho de ti, su hermano favorito

- No creo que sea el caso actualmente...

- Sí, he escuchado que has actuado como un perfecto idiota – dijo el hombre mientras encendía un cigarro – Soy Marcus Fletcher, trabajo en el colegio, ya sabes a que colegio me refiero 

- ¿Eres uno de ellos?

- No, soy caperucita roja – respondió con sarcasmo – por supuesto que soy un mago, ¿qué esperabas? ¿a superman?, me gustan lo hombres en ropa entallada pero las mayas son mi limite – dijo con cierto coqueteo y como si nada

- Genial, y aparte es homosexual – murmuro Ben entre dientes, nunca le habían gustado los gays, no venía de algún prejuicio particular pero siento heterosexual no podía entender que a los hombres no les gustaran las mujeres 

- Yep, pero no te preocupes: no muerdo, a menos que quieras que lo haga. Pero ese no es el asunto.  ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer infeliz a tu hermana?

- ¿Usted sabe que Luke no es Luke?

- Desde el principio, si... – dijo sin darle importancia

- Y no ha dicho  nada, la deja que se salga con la suya – Marcus se encogió de hombros 

- No soy un soplón, y, a decir verdad, hace mis días en la escuela mas entretenidos, las pequeñas intrigas y los chismes... supongo que son mi debilidad, es como tener tu propia telenovela personal, Hogwarts siempre ha sido un pequeño melodrama... ahora es mas entretenido gracias a tu hermana...

- Increíble. Habla de Lily como si fuera una marioneta ¿No se supone que los gays son sensibles?

- Es un mito, no todos son así. Y no hablemos de marionetas, a menos que quieras explicarme la forma en la que tratas de manipular a tu hermana

- Ella no debe estar aquí, no con mentiras y engaños, no viviendo con ese tal Potter. Su lugar esta en casa – Marcus escucho mientras le daba una larga fumada a su cigarro – y mi deber como hermano es asegurarme de que vuelva a donde pertenece

- ¿Sabes? Una de las primeras cosas que Luke me dijo sobre ti fue que, y cito, "harías cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz y verla reír", creí que ese era el deber de un hermano

El doctor se levanto de la barra y se fue, dejándole la cuenta a Ben, por su parte Ben se puso a pensar, por primera vez se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Mas que nada deseaba que su hermana volviera a casa, la extrañaba con el alma (y seguramente con ella volvería Evan, y así podría solucionar las cosas con ella) (iluso), pero, nunca se había detenido a pensar que era lo que Lily quería. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

/////////

Lily no estaba comiendo nada, la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, se sentía muy extraña, la cabeza muy ligera, el cuerpo muy pesado... si Ben se salía con la suya ese sería su último desayuno en Hogwarts

- Come algo, Luke – insistió James 

- No te preocupes por nada, Luke – dijo Eric – No te iras si no quieres, nosotros te apoyamos

- Gracias, chicos

- No agradezcas nada, es el código de los Leones de Gryffindor, no apoyamos los unos a los otros siempre que es necesario – dijo Dung. Entonces Filch se les acerco

- ¿Quién de ustedes, despreciables criaturitas, es Luke Evans? 

- Yo – dijo Lily cohibida

- Un sujeto te dejo esto en la reja de entrada. Dile a tus amiguitos que no soy el servicio postal, que para algo están las lechuzas 

- Si, lo haré – Filch se alejo rumiando contra los alumnos  

Lily abrió la nota, y una expresión de alivio se dibujo en su rostro, la nota decía: 

_Querida Hermana:_

_Lamento todos los problemas que he causado, he estado actuando como tonto, pero me he dado cuenta de que tienes buenos amigos que también cuidaran de ti, me he dado cuenta de que eres feliz aquí, y eso, tu felicidad, es lo único que yo quiero, perdóname por ser un idiota. Quédate aquí, y no te preocupes, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo. Sabes que te quiero. Ben._

_P. D. Dile a Evan que me pido sinceramente que me perdone por todo lo que le he hecho, ella sabe a que me refiero._

_Cuídense._

Fin 

Notas...

Eso es todo por este capitulo. Ya casi termino con Let Go, no se desesperen 

Se que hablo mucho de gays en este fic, pero aparte de que si lo mencionan en el manga original, rindo tributo a mis amigos gays, especialmente a mi adorado fan de Sailor Moon, ya sabes quien eres. 

Ahh, y no se lleven una mala impresión de Ben, en realidad no esta malo, actúa como un pelmazo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser un pelmazo de lo mas agradable.  

Ahora, los que dejaron review el capitulo pasado:

Dunkel tot: Sí estoy conciente de la existencia de For You in Full Blossoms, es uno de mis fics favoritos, y esta historia esta relacionada que FYIFB por que ambas se basan en el mismo manga, pero respeto demasiado a Kirikarin como para robarle su historia. 

Elizabeth Potter: Por el momento nadie mas va a descubrir que Luke es Lily, y James no dirá que sabe el secreto de Lily, ni a ella ni a nadie. En cuanto a Evan, si quiero juntarla con alguien ¿Sugerencias? 

Malkavian Kiric Croiff (espero que este bien)  Gracias por leerme y dejar un review, se les aprecia

Padme: Gracias por tu apoyo. Ahh, y no estoy traduciendo a Kirikarin (también conocida como Remyelf), ella es demasiado genial y se perdería mucho en la traducción, además soy demasiado floja como para tener la suficiente dedicación.  

Ángel de Luz: Gracias

Moryn: Gracias

Gracias por leerme.


	11. Gravity Games

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo 11: Gravity Games  
  
Una vez pasada la tormenta provocada por Ben, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en el Colegio, y James estaba disfrutando cada minuto de aquella sensación de paz, Evan y Lily haciendo las cosas que siempre solían hacer y con sus recurrentes visitas a la enfermería, Eric lanzando miradas asesinas cada vez que James pasaba mucho tiempo con "Luke", Sirius y Dung con sus habituales líos de faldas, Remus tratando de preservar la calma, las pequeñas peleas domesticas con Lily (por que, aparentemente, James apretaba el tubo de la pasta de dientes de una forma irracional) y sus propios malos humores. No había novedades en el frente, hasta que...  
  
- Oh, no ¿ya es esa época del año otra vez? - dijo Sirius de mala gana leyendo un anuncio en la pizarra de la sala común de Gryffindor - Nunca parece pasar suficiente tiempo...  
  
- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Evan con curiosidad - ¿Qué época del año?  
  
- Cada año, todas las escuelas preparatorias de Londres se reúnen en algo llamado Olimpiadas Juveniles, tenemos eventos deportivos, académicos y culturales, para mantener nuestra apariencia de escuela Muggle, Dumbledore nos obliga a participar cada año - informo Sirius  
  
- En realidad nunca llegamos muy lejos, todo los eventos son muggles. Aun así pasaremos los días siguientes entrenando deportes muggles, aprendiendo materias muggles, y los de Estudios Muggles montarán algún espectáculo, el año pasado montaron una obra de teatro, solo que los hombres hacía papeles de mujeres, y las mujeres de hombres - continuo Remus - fue bastante perturbador  
  
- Imagino que así fue - dijo Lily tratando de no imaginarse a todos los hombres presentes usando falda - ¿Y todos tenemos que participar?  
  
- Los de Quinto en adelante, sí - le dijo James  
  
- Entonces tal vez entre en algo académico, después de todo fui a la preparatoria muggle, tal vez algo de lo que aprendí pueda servir ¿Tú que harás, Evan?  
  
- Probablemente lo mismo que tú, considerando que no le hablo muy bien al resto de las chicas del dormitorio, ya no digamos del colegio, no creo que logrará entrar a ningún equipo. Además, solo sirvo para Kick Boxing y el ASA, a parte de eso tengo dos pies izquierdos  
  
- Igual yo - admitió Lily - los deportes no son mi fuerte  
  
- ¿Qué es el ASA? - preguntó James  
  
- Uhh, es la "Aggressive Skating Association" - contesto Lily sin darle importancia, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que era algo que le importaba - ¿Vas a participar en Literatura? - le pregunto esta vez a Evan  
  
- Supongo, tú tomarás ciencias ¿verdad?  
  
- Eso creo - en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención, su mente había viajado al pasado, en esos días despreocupados, y en ese verano en el que había aprendido patinaje agresivo, tendría apenas unos nueve años la primera vez que lo intento  
  
*******  
  
El par de semanas que faltaban para el inicio de las Olimpiadas Juveniles, se fueron como agua, James, Sirius y Remus habían entrado al equipo de fútbol del Colegio junto con casi todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, los de Ravenclaw se iban a encargar de las actividades académicas y solían ir por los pasillos repitiendo los nombres de los elementos de la Tabla periódica y cosas así.  
  
Lily leía constantemente sus viejos apuntes sobre Biología, mientras que Evan había empezado a usar palabras como "Atridas" "Pelidas" "Aqueos todos" "Bronceos Colores" y "Hercúlea", por que La Íliada era uno de los libros que incluirían para hacer las trivias en un evento sobre Literatura llamado "Todo escritores muertos para mi", y era el único libro de la lista que no había leído, así que pasaba su tiempo libre leyéndolo.  
  
Lily pensaba que los únicos que actuaban mas raro que Evan, eran los de Estudios muggles, pues iban repitiendo cosas como "Debería compararte a un día de Verano, Tú eres mas bella y mas templada. Rudos vientos menean los queridos capullos de mayo..." o "Que visión para mis ojos al despertar: una niña"  
  
Como en la Torre de Gryffindor había mucho jaleo la tarde anterior al inicio de las competencias, Evan y Lily decidieron salir a dar un pequeño paseo. La suerte no estaba del lado de Evan aquella tarde pues fue a tropezarse con la única persona que realmente tenía la habilidad para hacerla alcanzar niveles previamente desconocidos de ira, dicho persona era Joana Scott.  
  
Ambas pelearon y se gritaron por unos minutos, luego Evan se fue hecha una furia dejando a una igualmente furia Joan con Lily, una vez que Joan se calmó, ella y Lily empezaron a hablar  
  
- Aun no se por que siguen peleando  
  
- Evan y yo tenemos nuestros motivos. Seguramente te ha estado diciendo cosas horribles de mi  
  
- Evan nunca ha dicho nada malo de ti, salvo que eres increíblemente testaruda, lo cual no es ninguna novedad....  
  
Lily y Joana hablaron por un buen rato, Lily quería esperar a que Evan volviera pues no solo la sancionarían por volver después del toque de queda del colegio, sino por que no estaba segura de que Evan supiera como volver al colegio. No conocía Londres muy bien. Después de mucho tiempo, Lily pensó que probablemente, Evan ya habría vuelto al Colegio. Joan se ofreció a acompañarla pues su hotel quedaba cerca del colegio.  
  
Durante el camino, Lily realmente disfruto hablar con Joan, después de todo era su otra mejor amiga y la había apoyado, aunque renuentemente, con todo el asunto Luke/Lily, se enteró de que Joan había ido a Londres con el grupo que haría una exhibición de Deportes Extremos durante las Olimpiadas Juveniles. Gregory Maxwell la había convencido de ir hasta Inglaterra pesé a que ella desaprobaba los Deportes Extremos, Greg participaría en la exhibición y le había permitido llevar a alguien consigo, él escogio llevar a Joan.  
  
En el pasado, cuando todo había sido amor, dulzura, huevo y canela en Mapleville, Greg, Evan, Joan y Lily habían sido inseparables, entonces Evan y Joan se pelearon y Greg y Lily quedar atrapados en medio. Nada nunca fue igual, y considerando que había sido el mismo grupo de cuatro desde el parvulario, no fue nada fácil.  
  
Lily y Joan se despidieron, quedando que al día siguiente Lily se reuniría con ella para ver la actuación de Greg, y luego almorzarían juntos antes de que Lily participara en el concurso "Alrededor del mundo con la Biología". Cuando finalmente Lily llego a la Torre de Gryffindor, la encontró casi desierta, pero vio a James, Sirius, Remus, Frank y Eric revisando por ultima vez las reglas del soccer, pues el año anterior hubo un desagradable incidente en el que un miembro del equipo había tomado el balón con las manos y empezado a correr tacleando a todos los que trataron de detenerlo, el arbitro incluido, por que en vez de leer las reglas del Fútbol Soccer, el sujeto en cuestión se aprendió las reglas del Fútbol Americano  
  
- ¿No han visto a Evan? - pregunto sentándose en el sillón que de momento solo ocupaba Sirius - ¿Aun no regresa?  
  
- No, creí que había salido contigo - dijo Remus alzando la mirada de la pagina que estaba leyendo - ¿Sucedió algo? - Lily iba a contestar pero entonces entro Evan - ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?! Te estuve esperando en el parque por mas de una hora  
  
- Discúlpame - respondió Evan - andaba por ahí. Pero como vez, estoy perfectamente bien, por cierto, y antes de que lo olvide, Wacky Loop y Crazy Spin participaran en la exhibición de mañana en la Media Tubería, y en la competencia de clausura  
  
- ¡¿Qué estas loca?! No se puede estar listo para una exhibición de la noche a la mañana, ya no digamos tener nivel competitivo  
  
- Relájate, Evans, es como andar en bicicleta  
  
- No, es como andar en patines. Evan ¿en que estabas pensando?  
  
- Joan me reto, y yo nunca rechazo a un reto  
  
- Y mira a donde te llevo eso, a seis meses en la Academia Militar por beber y conducir siendo menor de edad, pelear en un bar y estrellar una motocicleta contra un puente. Y todo por una estúpida pelea con Joan. Y para colmo ambas se niegan a explicarme que paso  
  
- ¿Quieres saber lo que paso? Lo que paso fue que Joan violó el Código, eso fue lo que paso  
  
- Tú también violaste el Código al salir con mi hermano...  
  
- Si, pero yo viole el Código Internacional de las Citas, ella violo el Código Internacional de la Amistad. Eso simplemente no se hace.  
  
- Todavía no entiendo de que forma...  
  
- ¿Recuerdas a David Bertrand?  
  
- El sujeto que te acoso por meses hasta que empezó a salir con Joan, lo recuerdo, nunca te agrado... jamás entendí por que  
  
- Trato de propasarse conmigo, y no hablo de "en-el-bus-un-sujeto-me-rozo", lo digo en serio. Había ido a casa de Joan para terminar el trabajo de Historia mientras tu y Greg terminaban el de Economía. Ella no estaba pero decidí esperarla por que no pensé que se fuera a tardar, entonces me di cuenta de que David estaba en la casa. Justo cuando estaba tratando de forzarme llego Joan, y él le dijo que había sido yo quien había tratado en convencerlo, que había sido yo quien había propuesto traicionarla. Y por segunda vez, Joan tomo su palabra sobre la mía. Joan y yo nos conocemos desde los tres años y fuimos mejores amigas desde los seis, y no me creyó. Sabía que soy leal a morir con aquellos a quienes llamó amigos; que si hay personas a las que amo en esta vida no son mas de seis y que se encontraba entre ellas. Pero no me creyó, no me creyó cuando le dije que David no era de confianza, y no me creyó cuando le dije que él estaba mintiendo. Cuando un sujeto hace que dos amigas peleen entonces hay algo mal con ese sujeto, esa es la regla, y ella lo eligió a él sobre mi.  
  
De pronto, Evan se sentía muy cansada y lo que menos quería era quedarse a explicarle todos los detalles a Lily, pero ella entendió que debido a la algo sórdida naturaleza del problema, ni Evan ni Joan quería hablar de eso, y dejo que Evan se fuera sin preguntar mas. Al Lily le daba vueltas la cabeza, aunque pensándolo bien no debería sorprenderle, tanto Evan como Joan tenían el don se soltarle bombas de este tipo todo el tiempo, lo cual solo era perjudicial para la salud se Lily. Ignorando al resto de los que estaban en la Sala Común decidió irse a dormir, no quería pensar y aun tenía un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, el doctor Fletcher se la había dado una semana antes pues Lily había empezado a tener sueños raros sobre ranas disecadas y sesos de rata. Ya al día siguiente se ocuparía de arreglar las cosas entre Evan y Joan, con ayuda de Greg no debería ser muy difícil, aunque, pensándolo bien, ente ambas no había a quien irle de lo obstinadas que eran.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Evan no daba signos de recordar lo que había hablado con Lily, y ella se preguntaba si sería bueno traer el tema a flote cuando se reunieran para desayunar, pero cuando Lily llego al comedor Evan no estaba ahí.  
  
Lily se la paso mirando al vacío, trataba de meterse la comida a la boca pero estaba fallando mas de lo que acertaba, casi nadie lo notaba ya que todos estaban muy nerviosos por las competencias que empezarían ese día. Pero como dije, alguien si lo noto  
  
- Luke, fíjate en lo que estas haciendo - regaño James tratando de llamar la atención de Lily - Estas dejando un rastro de comida por toda la mesa ¿Quieres jugar a Hanzel y Gretel, o que demonios esta mal contigo?  
  
- No seas tan rudo, James - intervino Eric aun a sabiendas de que sonaría extraño, pero por alguna razón que le era totalmente desconocida, a Eric no le gustaba que nadie fuera descotes con Luke - Quizá tiene razones para estar distraído...  
  
- Luke - dijo de nuevo, ignorando a Eric - Luke. Tierra llamando a Luke - ahora movía una mano enfrente de su cara pero no reaccionaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos restos de comida en la cara, y sin pensarlo tomo una servilleta y empezó a limpiarle la cara - Mira, esta hecho un desastre...  
  
Lily si sintió eso, por lo cual regresó a la realidad de golpe - ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunto y luego tanto Lily como James se sonrojaron cual amapolas  
  
Entonces, Remus que había estado observando toda la escena en silencio, empezó a reírse  
  
- James, no sabía que tuvieras tanto instinto maternal, cuidas a Luke como mamá cuervo. Justo ahora parecía una mamá gata con su gatito - rió Remus con mas fuerza haciendo que "Luke" y James se pusieran morados de tanto sonrojo. Para su suerte entonces llegó Evan  
  
- Luke, acabo de hablar con Greg, nos encontrará en la puerta en media hora, dijo que nos dejaran practicar en la media tubería debido a las circunstancias especiales. Así que, apúrate - Luego miró a Lily vestida con el uniforme del Colegio - Y por favor usa algo decente, imagina que dirían nuestros amigos si te ven en esa facha - En vez del uniforme escolar, Evan estaba usando unos pantalones cargo de camuflaje que le quedaban algo grandes y que dejaban ver algo de su ropa interior (estaba usando bóxers) y una playera gris  
  
- Aun no entiendo como nos metiste a la competencia, aun si solo es una exhibición se requiere un proceso de eliminatorias antes de. Y en cuanto a la competencia...  
  
- Los Campeones entrar sin necesidad de las rondas eliminatorias - aclaró Evan, Lily asintió  
  
- Oh, lo había olvidado. Voy a cambiarme... - sin mas se fue  
  
- Bien, bien, bien ¿Campeones de que? - pregunto Sirius - ¿Y quien es ese tal Greg y esos amigos de los que hablas, y por los cuales nos abandonan?  
  
- Bueno, Sirius, tal vez esto sea una total novedad para ti, pero Luke y yo teníamos vidas antes de conocerlos. Y unas vidas muy buenas  
  
- ¿En Mapleville? - pregunto incrédulo, Luke le había hablado de Mapleville - ¿El pueblo con 5000 habitantes y con un cartel en el banco que dice "Si esta cerrado solo deslice el sobre bajo la puerta"? ¿Ese Mapleville es mejor que el hermoso y vibrante Londres?  
  
- Yo no dije que fuera mejor, pero si era diferente - dijo Evan levantándose de la mesa - Y nunca jamás cometas el error de pensar que no era ya alguien antes de conocerte - esa ultima parte la dijo mas para James que para Sirius, y también lo dijo en tercera persona, lo cual extraño a Sirius pero James entendió que se refería a "Luke", pues, observadora como era, Evan había notado la expresión de descontento en la cara de James cuando Greg había sido mencionado.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Unas horas mas tarde, James, Sirius y Remus se encontraban en un gran centro deportivo y cultural que ese año era cede de las Olimpiadas Juveniles, acababan de jugar su primer partido de fútbol y sorprendentemente habían calificado para la siguiente fase. Estaban buscando que iban a almorzar (todas las escuelas habían puesto pequeños puestos de comida para todos los que participarán en las competencias, así que había variedad.  
  
Curiosamente se encontraban cerca de donde la exhibición de Deportes Extremos se llevaba acabo, por lo cual escucharon los altavoces cuando el comentarista anunciaba a Evan  
  
"Bien, aquí viene Henessy, quien era, hasta su retiro, una de las mejores en este deporte, veamos que va a hacer o si es que todavía esta al nivel. No olvidemos que aquí están algunos de los mejores en este deporte que es la media tubería. Miren ese giro, y las extensiones... esa serie de aéreos fue bastante impresionante. Oh, si eso fue un 10 80, ya veo que Crazy Spin le hace honor a su nombre. Y el broche de oro lo pone con un Triple Back Flip, eso es alto grado de dificultad " La ronda de Evan termino y bajo de la pista bastante contenta de si misma, fue corriendo y abrazó a joven de buena estatura y nada difícil de ver que debía tener unos 17 años.  
  
Entonces llego el turno de Lily, y James no iba a perdérselo por nada del mundo, por lo cual estaba muy bien instalado cuando la pasada de Lily empezó y la voz del comentarista empezó a escucharse otra vez:  
  
"Ahora es el turno de Evans. Quien junto a Hennessy, fue llamada la fuerza que empujaba este deporte al limite. Recordemos que su sello es el Doble Flat Lip un truco que requiere gran velocidad y altura, tras meses de retiro, quien sabe si lo logre. Bueno ciertamente esta tratando de ganar velocidad con esos lado a lado. Ahora ataca el Coppi, esa combinación es difícil. La técnica de giro es impecable. Y... parece que lo va a intentar. Aquí viene ¡El Doble Flat Lip! Estoy en shock. Y lo ha combinado con un Flat Lip sencillo"  
  
Cuando Lily termino, hizo lo mismo que Evan, fue y abrazó al mismo sujeto, James se preguntaba quien era aquel hombre cuando Lily respondió al gritar;  
  
- ¡GREG, LO HICE!  
  
- ¡Claro que lo hiciste, Wacky Loop! - dijo abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire  
  
Bien, si James hubiera puesto atención antes, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Greg había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Evan, pero como no había estado prestando atención, James empezó a leer entre líneas y llego a la conclusión de que ese tal Greg debía ser muy especial para Lily, y una extraña quemazón de ira lo invadió, era un sentimiento que no nunca había sentido hasta que conoció a Lily, aunque todavía le tomaría un tiempo aceptarlo, estaba completamente celoso.  
  
Más cuando se dio cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, nunca la había visto tan feliz...  
  
Fin del Capitulo 11  
  
#  
  
Greg tendrá su momento en el siguiente capitulo y verán por que él es el arquetipo del mejor amigo. Joan y Evan harán las paces en el siguiente capitulo y se unirán para apoyar a Lily cuando James reaccione como típico- macho-cerdo-chovinista, lastimándola en el proceso. Eric también demostrara que puede ser un muy buen amigo y Sirius se enterará de la manera difícil que Joana tiene una mano pequeña pero de acero. Remus empezará a atar cabos. Y conoceremos a la antigua novia de James: Kathleen Pearsons.  
  
Próximo capitulo: Cosas que nunca diré...  
  
Gracias por leerme, y ya termine con LET GO.  
  
Dejen sus reviews  
  
# 


	12. Cosas que nunca dire

Lily, el Chico Adolescente  
  
Capitulo 12: Cosas que nunca diré  
  
Con el primer día de competencias oficialmente clausurado, todos volvieron al Colegio exhaustos, con diferencia era la mejor actuación que Hogwarts había tenido en años y todos estaban emocionados al enterarse de que habían logrado calificar entre las diez mejores escuelas de Londres.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Lily desayunaba algo distraída en el comedor, James había estado muy extraño desde la tarde anterior, estaba cortante y brusco con ella, casi como cuando se habían conocido; y luego había salido de su habitación muy tarde en la noche y no estaba cuando ella despertó aquella mañana. Normalmente James siempre la esperaba para desayunar  
  
- Luke ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Eric preocupado pues Lily solo movía la comida de un lado a otro del plato - Por que no te vez muy bien  
  
- Mmm, ¿qué? ¿decías algo...? - luego pareció entender que pregunto - Estoy bien, algo nervioso por la el rally de ciencias de mañana. Me duele un poco el estomago - luego le sonrió agradeciendo su preocupación - pero estaré bien... - Eric se sonrojo para su fortuna entonces llego Sirius  
  
- Luke, Luke, Luke - dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado - amigo, mi buen amigo... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
  
- Si, claro Sirius, mientras este en mi alcance  
  
- ¿Podrías presentarme a esa chica con la que te vimos ayer? Ya sabes cual... alta, ojos azules, cuerpo de tentación, rubia  
  
- Rubia... ojos azules... cuerpo de... ¿Te refieres a Joana?  
  
- ¿Esa es Joana? Vaya, Evans, esto es muy interesante... así que... ¿me vas a presentar a ese bombón?  
  
- ¿Te parece que ella es un bombón?  
  
- ¿No tienes ojos? esta como quiere  
  
- Bueno, si quieres te la presento pero he de advertirte que...  
  
- Si, si, si, como sea pero me la vas a presentar ¿verdad? - Lily asintió con la cabeza -Genial. Oye ¿Y James? Siempre baja contigo a desayunar  
  
- Salió tarde anoche y no estaba cuando desperté esta mañana, no le he hablado con él desde que volvimos ayer - Entonces llegó James muy serio y se sentó junto a Remus en frente de Lily, normalmente ahí se sentaba Sirius  
  
- Buenos días - dijo James, Lily iba a responder "Buenos Días" pero la gélida mirada que le dirigió James no le permitió abrir la boca  
  
- Luke, hablé con Greg y los chicos. Esto no te va a gustar... - Dijo Evan muy alegre sentándose al otro lado de Lily, pero la vio tan decaída que el espíritu se le apago de inmediato - ... es una historia graciosa, te la contaré luego  
  
- Pero, por favor... no dejes que interrumpamos sus muy importantes conversaciones sobre lo que Greg y los chicos dijeron. Nunca nos lo perdonaríamos -dijo James con sarcasmo y un toque de mala intención en la voz  
  
- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Alguien te hizo calzón chino en el camino al comedor? ¿Estas en tus días?  
  
- Francamente no es de tu incumbencia, por que no mejor tomas a Luke y se desaparecen para andar con sus amigos, estoy seguro que tienen muchas divertidas anécdotas que recordar - el tono despectivo de James era bastante grosero, hasta ofensivo  
  
- Alguien desayuno un plato extra de hojuelas de maldad... - murmuro Evan  
  
- ¿Ese es tu mejor material? - pregunto con voz repelente  
  
- Nunca discuto con idiotas, te rebajan a su nivel y te vencen con su experiencia...  
  
Pudieron haber continuado discutiendo pero entonces llego una muchacha trigueña que estaba, según diría Sirius, "Callándose de buena"  
  
- James, querido - dijo sentándose en sus piernas - olvidaste esto en mi habitación cuando te fuiste esta mañana  
  
- Gracias, Kathleen - respondió James tomando la camisa que Kathleen le había llevado, entonces su mirada tropezó con la de Lily, y los ojos de ella brillaron de dolor, James conocía bien esa mirada pues casi siempre él era el responsable de ponerla en aquellos ojos como esmeraldas de que ella tenía  
  
- Kath, mucho tiempo sin verte - saludo Sirius  
  
- Tú amigo, ya sabes, pero finalmente recapacito y estamos juntos otra vez, ¿no es genial?  
  
- Estamos extasiados - dijo Evan sardónicamente - No logró contener mi felicidad - Kath no le hizo caso, en cambio procedió a un ritual de succión facial con James - Ay, por favor, consíganse un cuarto. Hay muchos hoteles en Londres, esto es una escuela.  
  
- Evan, vamonos - dijo Lily suavemente, levantándose de la mesa.  
  
James se enojo consigo mismo al darse cuenta que había herido a Lily, pero esa había sido su intención en un principio, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar darse cuenta que mientras besaba a Kathleen lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las dos veces que había besado a Lily, en los suaves y dulces que eran sus labios.  
  
- Kathleen, quítateme de encima - dijo James poniéndola a en el espacio a un costado, luego se levanto y se fue  
  
Sirius estaba desconcertado pero Remus sonreía  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? Te conozco, se que sabes algo que yo no sé  
  
- Ay, Sirius... solo necesitas ojos para ver.  
  
*******  
  
Ese día Lily y Evan no tenían que ir al Centro Cultural y Deportivo donde se realizaban las Olimpiadas Juveniles por lo cual se quedaron en el Colegio, después de que James se había ido, Lily y Evan se encerraron en su cuarto y Lily se puso a llorar. Evan no era muy buena con esos asuntos así que decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer: llamó a Joana, ella era mucho mejor en todo eso de reconfortar a los demás  
  
Unos minutos as tarde Evan dejo a Lily por unos minutos en compañía del Doctor Fletcher, para ir a la puerta principal y dejar entrar a Greg y Joan...  
  
- Bien, finalmente llegan - dijo el doctor Fletcher en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la habitación de Lily y James - Niñas llorando esta mas allá de mi área de especialización, cuando le duela la cabeza me la llevas a la enfermería entonces sabré que hacer, de corazones amoratados no se mucho - al mismo tiempo se acercaba a la puerta  
  
- ¿Pero no se va a quedar? ¿Qué no le interesa el chisme? - dijo Evan sospechando algo - Doctor Fletcher... ¿Tiene una cita?  
  
- Me has descubierto, ahora si me disculpan... - iba a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo - Mañana quiero un reporte completo - Evan, Greg y Joana, incluso Lily se rieron, él Doctor nunca dejaría pasar un jugoso chisme por nada del mundo.  
  
- Hola Lils, ¿cómo estas? - preguntó Joana sentándose a su lado en la cama  
  
- Hola, Joan - dijo recargándose en ella. Joan la dejo llorar por un rato sin decir nada, solo le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que se calmo, luego le contó toda la historia de lo que había pasado con James y de cómo se sentía, en fin, se desahogo. Después de al menos una hora estaba mucho mas tranquila - ...ni siquiera se que hice para que él este enojado conmigo. Y luego Kathleen, Sirius me dijo que James y Kathleen habían terminado y que James no quería volver a verla, pero, no sé, y la forma en la que me vio... me hizo sentir muy mal; y lo peor es que no puedo decirle nada sobre como me siento porque no creo que él lo este haciendo a propósito, es decir para que haría algo así si solo soy un amigo mas. Y eso es todo, no sabe que me duele verlo con otra chica...  
  
- Ay, Lily, no crees que sería mejor decirle la verdad  
  
- Pero entonces probablemente no volvería a confiar en mi por que le he estado mintiendo desde que lo conocí. Ay, no sé como me metí en este embrollo, y para colmo me tenía que enamorar de él - luego Lily se tapó la boca con la mano, no se podía creer él haber dicho en voz alta que se había enamorada de James, incluso se preguntaba de donde habían salido esas palabras  
  
- Lily, amar a alguien no es razón para avergonzarse. James podrá ser un perfecto patán cuando quiere pero no es malo - dijo Evan hablando después de permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo  
  
- ¿No lo desapruebas?  
  
- Yo no soy nadie para aprobar o desaprobar, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Solo queremos verte feliz, solo eso - dijo otra vez mientras que se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba, Joana se también le pasó un brazo por la espalda y las tres se unieron en un abrazo grupal  
  
- Mmm, creo que... iré por... ahora vuelvo - dijo Greg de repente dejando la habitación, había escuchado algo al otro lado de la puerta  
  
/////  
  
Una vez que salió de la habitación se topo frente a frente con James quien había esta escuchando toda la conversación de que había ocurrido adentro  
  
- Así que tú eres el famoso James Potter - dijo a modo de saludo - ¿Has estado escuchando?  
  
- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, esta es mi escuela y esa es mi habitación  
  
- Eres un idiota, no sé por que Lily se preocupa tanto por ti, no creo que lo merezcas, sencillamente no te mereces a Lily  
  
- Ella... - James iba a decir algo pero Greg lo interrumpió  
  
- Ella es la mejor, y tu no tienes ni la mas mínima idea sobre como es, sobre su vida o todas las cosas por las que ha pasado  
  
- La pequeña señorita perfecta ha sufrido...  
  
- Realmente no sabes nada de ella, como que sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía seis años, no ha visto a su padre en casi diez años, casi no tiene amigos, es la mas bella, inteligente y agradable y casi no tiene amigos, cuando salimos de secundaria nadie la invito al baile por todos los rumores que nuestras envidiosas compañeras crearon sobre ella. Y ni siquiera sabes todas las cosas a las que renuncio por venir a Inglaterra y conocerte.  
  
- Yo no sabía - dijo James algo apenado, pese a que no conocía los detalles la vida de Lily no sonaba a azúcar y chocolate - y no...tú y ella  
  
- Ella y yo somos grandes amigos por que nos conocemos desde la infancia. Tú no sabes nada - luego busco algo en la mochila que siempre llevaba consigo, saco una revista y se la arrojo - Entérate, a eso renuncio por venir- le dijo y luego se alejo por el pasillo, haciendo tiempo para regresar a la habitación, se suponía que había salido a buscar algo  
  
James miro la revista, se llamaba XXX y no era una revista porno, de hecho solo era una revista de deportes extremos, en la portada había un titulo grande que decía: "La juventud de las naciones" y había varias fotografías, un sujeto llamado Trevor Stamos que decía "Fuego en el Hielo", otro joven de nombre Michael Ayres "Deslizándose a la cima"; y había mas, pero hubo una persona que capturo su atención, era Lily con su cabello largo y suelto, recargada en la espada de Evan y viceversa, ahí se leía "Las Reinas del Vert"  
  
James abrió la revista y la hojeo hasta encontrar otra fotografía de Lily, ahí estaba, se veía como modelo, y había una entrevista con ella en la que hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba el patinaje agresivo, sus expectativas de la competencia, sus retos, sueños, todas eran cosas que James desconocía, siguió leyendo, enterándose de que, antes de ir a Inglaterra, Lily era una campeona casi absoluta en la Media Tubería, había ganado muchísimos títulos, era estrella de su deporte. Sin embargo había dejado todo eso para ir a Londres y conocerlo.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta...  
  
- Mmm, creo que me veo desastrosa, me daré un baño - dijo Lily levantándose y entrando al baño - Asegúrense de que nadie entre ¿Sí?  
  
Una vez que Lily se metió al baño, Evan y Joan se quedaron solas, y un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación  
  
- Mmm, este... hoy... Gracias por venir... - dijo Evan después de un momento - Yo no sé que hacer cuando la gente llora  
  
- Gracias por hablarme, no pensé que lo hicieras...  
  
- Lily es amiga de las dos... era lo menos que podía hacer...  
  
- Evan, yo... lamento lo que ocurrió, debí creerte. Tenías razón respecto a David; él era bastante... vi..vio..lento  
  
- ¿Te hizo algo ese maldito-maniático-psicópata-agresivo-de-comportamiento- sociopata? - Evan podía pasar de cualquier estado a la ira en cuestión de fracciones de segundo cuando se involucraba a alguien a quien ella quería  
  
- Bueno, he de decirte que si te escuche cuando dijiste que si un hombre te pegaba solo lo hacia una vez, por que si ni siquiera en tu casa te hacían algo así, entonces no tenías que soportarlo de nadie mas, pero que para fines prácticos nadie tenía que hacerlo - la voz de Joan estaba llena de melancolía, a la vez que en el rostro de Evan se dibujaba un gran ¿De-que- demonios-estas-hablando? - Estabas leyendo ese libro, Dreamland, ¿recuerdas? Me contaste que a la protagonista la golpeaba su novio - Evan asintió - Tal vez no me lo creas pero recordar lo que dijiste en aquella ocasión me ayudo mucho cuando vino el primer golpe. Termine con David poco después de que te fuiste, pero no tenía el valor para decirte lo mucho que lo lamentaba. Al principio, David me pareció tan maravilloso, era este sujeto genial y mayor que se interesaba en mi... luego las cosas empezaron a salir mal...  
  
- No tienes que explicarme nada, ni decir que lo lamentas... yo sé que es así. Y, ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo exagere mi reacción. Debí haber estado ahí para ti  
  
- En cierta forma... lo estabas  
  
Entonces las dos chicas se abrazaron y todo quedo perdonado; en realidad su amistad no había estado en peligro, no realmente. Su amistad se doblo bajo el peso pero nunca se rompió, por que la amistad verdadera es una promesa que uno mantiene para siempre  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Greg regresando a la habitación - yo quiero estar en medio - Evan y Joan se miraron y sonrieron con idéntica y maligna sonrisa, se levantaron corriendo y se le lanzaron encima a Greg, quien cayó sobre la cama de James con ambas encima, para cuando Lily salió del baño los tres saltaban sobre la cama de James hasta que finalmente la rompieron y la cama se vino abajo con los tres encima aun riendo. Digo eran camas resistentes pero estamos hablando del peso de tres personas que ya prácticamente habían terminado de crecer.  
  
- Uhmm, creo que mejor te dejamos para que te acabes de vestir - dijo Evan corriendo tras Joan y Greg para salir de la habitación, claro que lo único que le faltaba a Lily para acabar de vestirse era ponerse zapatos y calcetines  
  
- Disculpa el desastre... - grito Greg cerrando la puerta  
  
- ¡Regresen, ayúdenme a limpiar..!. ¡No sean así...! ¡USTEDES TRES VAN A ACABAR POR EMPUJARME A LA BEBIDA! - grito frustrada pero no pudo evitar sonreír, era bueno saber que, sin importar lo que pasara, sus amigos nunca cambiarían  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Eric abriendo la puerta y esquivando un almohadazo, esos años de entrenar Quidditch si que servían  
  
- Nada, Eric, es solo que Evan, Joan y Greg rompieron la cama de James, y ahora él se va a enojar conmigo...  
  
- James se lo tiene merecido, no debió ser tan cortante contigo esta mañana. Ha estado actuando muy raro y siempre acaba por tomarla contra ti. No se por que lo soportas - dijo Eric indignado  
  
- Él no es tan malo como parece...  
  
- Pero siempre que te veo triste es por su culpa  
  
- Tal vez, pero quizá soy yo quien deja que las cosas le afecten demasiado  
  
- Aun así él no debería - Lily no pensó que sería extraño, por lo cual solo se acerco a Eric y lo abrazó. Eric enrojeció cual carmín  
  
- Gracias por preocuparte, Eric. Pero estoy bien - Eric también abrazó a "Luke"  
  
- Y si no lo estas, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo  
  
Se quedaron un momento parados en medio de la habitación (que parecía zona de guerra gracias a Joan, Evan y Greg), aun abrazados. Fue un lindo momento de unión para los dos amigos.  
  
/////  
  
- Luke, es hora de ir a cenar - llego James gritando minutos mas tarde. Eric ya se había ido - ¿Qué paso aquí? - pregunto al ver el desorden  
  
- Nada, es solo que... solo que... este... lo que paso es que... decidí redecorar  
  
- ¿Y para eso era necesario destruir mi cama?  
  
- Eso fue un pequeño accidente... Te sorprendería cuan altas son las probabilidades de que entre un yunque por la ventana y aterrice en la cama. Incluso supera a las probabilidades de el Coyote nunca atrape al Correcaminos.  
  
- No mas Looney Tunes para ti cuando vallamos al Londres Muggle - dijo James sin poder contener la risa - Ven, vamos a cenar  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No estas enojado?  
  
. ¿Por la cama?... No, la transfigurare de regreso a la normalidad cuando volvamos, pero ahora tengo mucha hambre... vamos  
  
- Uhmm, es solo que... parecías muy enojado conmigo esta mañana  
  
- Ah, eso. No, no estaba enojado contigo. Solo estaba pasando por un "lapsus brutus" provocado un trastorno psicológico auto-inventado. Pero ya paso - dijo muy rápido, pensando "Muy bien, Potter. Mantenlo casual, tal vez no se de cuenta. Igual y te lo cree"  
  
-Oh, esta bien... - dijo Lily, no parecía muy convencida pero...  
  
- Bien, vamos a comer... para disculparme que te parece si te doy mi postre  
  
- Tú siempre me das tu postre...  
  
- También el de Sirius entonces... - Finalmente James había logrado sacarla de la habitación y ya iban por el pasillo camino al comedor cuando de repente vieron a un muy azorado Eric abrazando a Kathleen ,quien lloraba como si se acabara de morir su gato Romeo - Ven, vamos por aquí - le dijo en un susurro mientras golpeaba una piedra en la pared de la derecha y ante ellos se abría una puerta, cuando James la empujo para que entrara lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír fue:  
  
(Después de dejar la habitación de James y "Luke", Eric se había encontrado a Kath llorando, y le pregunto que le pasaba, entonces ella se había soltado a llorar con mas fuerza)  
  
- No entiendo, no entiendo. Y yo que lo esperaba como una idiota - decía Kath  
  
- Bueno, Kath, cada quien espera como quiere... - respondió Eric lo cual solo provoco que ella redoblara su llanto  
  
- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - pregunto Lily  
  
- Uhmm, este, parte de mi lapsus brutus fue decirle a Kath que regresáramos, por eso hace un rato que reaccione le dije que me perdonara pero que terminábamos  
  
- Eso no es muy amable de tu parte - dijo Lily  
  
- Lo sé pero a la larga seguir juntos sin que yo la quisiera sería injusto para ambos  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Lily después de un largo silencio, iba siguiendo a James por una especie de túnel  
  
- Es uno de los pasadizos secretos del castillo. Conozco muchos. Este te lleva al vestíbulo a fuera del gran comedor. Algún día te enseñare el que te saca del Colegio. Puedes llegar a una dulcería a un par de calles de aquí.  
  
El túnel terminaba en un armario de Escobas en el vestíbulo, estaban cerrando la puerta de tras de ellos cuando escucharon  
  
- ¡PERVERTIDO! - grito Joan, y luego se escucho un sonoro ¡PLAAAF!, y un gemido ahogado de dolor. Cuando llegaron a donde provenía el grito, encontraron a Sirius que se sobaba un lado de la cara, Joana salía como vendaval por la puerta y Remus se reía con ganas.  
  
Lo que había pasado fue que Sirius no quizo esperar a que Luke le presentara a Joan, por eso decidió presentarse a si mismo como el soltero mas cotizado de Europa, entonces hizo uno de sus insidiosos cometarios sobre las mujeres, y luego empezó a irse de manos con Joan. Y a Joan le gusta que le respeten el espacio personal, así que por eso le soltó tremenda bofetada en plena cara  
  
- Padfoot, eso sonó a que te desencajo la mandíbula de un solo golpe - dijo Remus entre risas - A, mira, según esto, su línea de la vida es muy larga - ahora Remus estaba examinando de cerca el lugar donde Sirius tenía prácticamente estampada la mano de Joan, y estaba practicando lo que había aprendido en Quiromancia  
  
- Ya, deja eso Moony - dijo Sirius mirando por donde había desaparecido Joan - Vaya, tiene una mano pequeña pero de acero. Me encanta. Esas son hembras y no pedazos - dijo Sirius muy contento, el hecho de que Joan no se mostrara ni minimamente interesada en él, parecía no importarle. Luego corrió hacia la puerta por la que se había metido Joan y grito - ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ¡Pégame pero no me dejes!  
  
Fin del Capitulo 12  
  
////  
  
Bien, se que tal vez la reacción de Joan fue algo exagerada pero tienen que entenderla, después de lo que paso con su ultimo novio, lo único que quiere es que la respeten. Incluí el asunto de que David la golpeo una vez, por que he estado observando a mi alrededor, leyendo, incluso viendo estadísticas. Y la violencia en el noviazgo es alarmante. El libro que mencione: Dreamland, si existe, lo escribió Sarah Dessen hace un par de años, si pueden léanlo, se los recomiendo, aunque tal vez no sea para todo el mundo. El otro lado, cuando Sirius dice: "Pégame pero..." Lo puse para aligerar un poco, espero que así haya resultado  
  
Evan y Joan han vuelto a ser amigas, la frase que puse "Su amistad pudo doblarse..." la saque de la parte trasera de otro libro de Sarah Dessen llamado "Someone Like You"  
  
Espero que haya quedado bien...  
  
Gracias a los que dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior. Y, Leri, en cuanto pueda leeré tus fics, ahora estoy vuelta loca por que empiezo clases el Martes, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo los leeré. Y yo-ana, no Mundungus no es gay, pero hay un chico gay que esta enamorado de él.  
  
Gracias por leerme  
  
Próximo Capitulo: FUERZAS DE LA NATURALEZA  
  
** ** 


	13. Fuerzas de la Naturaleza

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
Capitulo trece: FUERZAS DE LA NATURALEZA  
  
El fin de curso se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y con el, la final de Quidditch, James, obsesivo como era, tenía a su equipo entrenando todo el tiempo libre, y a Sirius de mal humor todo el tiempo. Una tarde, después de dos horas seguidas y sin descanso entrenando, Sirius entro a la sala común cubierto de tierra  
  
- Luke, te doy cincuenta galeones si tomas mi lugar en el equipo  
  
- Lo siento Sirius pero me parece que no, con el capitán nazi que tienen, no gracias  
  
- Es que, simplemente, no hay forma de cansar a James, llevamos dos horas entrenando, todos están exhaustos pero el no. Odio la temporada de Quidditch  
  
- Bueno, dicen que lo que no te mata te hace desear morir - dijo Evan que estaba sentada junto a Remus mientras él le explicaba algunos contra- hechizos que a ella no le entraban del todo en la cabeza, tenían examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la próxima semana  
  
- ¡SIRIUS! - grito James entrando a la habitación - ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?!  
  
- Como que ¿que demonios hago aquí?, tú dijiste que ya termino la practica  
  
- Dije que el calentamiento había terminado, ahora mueve tu perezoso trasero y regresa al campo de Quidditch. ¡Ahora! - James había hablado con tal determinación que Sirius supo que si no lo hacía, lo mas seguro es que James le hiciera una de sus "bromas" de marca registrada; por lo cual se levanto y salió casi corriendo - Me vas a matar, Black, en serio que si  
  
- Sí hubiera justicia en este mundo así sería - grito Sirius  
  
- ¿Escuche correctamente? - pregunto y sin esperar contestación agregó - parece que alguien le ha ganado media hora mas de practica a todo el equipo. Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerán cuando se los cuente - Y salió detrás de Sirius  
  
- ¿James siempre es así? - pregunto Evan a Remus  
  
- Peor - respondió riendo - Creo que aunque no estuviera enfermo, nunca jugaría para él. Es divertido cuando es un partido amistoso, pero cuando se trata de la Copa...  
  
- Anoche se la paso diciendo cosas como "Amago de Wonski" "Quiebre invertido" y "Coge la snitch o muere en el intento" mientras dormía - informo Lily  
  
- Te creo - declaró Remus riendo. Luego Lily volvió a su tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Remus a tratar de enseñarle a Evan, quien 15 minutos exclamo  
  
- Me doy. ¿Seguro que tengo que aprender esto? - pregunto en tono suplicante, la tarde estaba muy agradable y en tardes como esa no le apetecía quedarse en el castillo  
  
- Si, vendrá en el examen, tienes que aprenderlo - Evan lo miraba con ojos de cachorro a medio morir, y Remus tuvo que admitir que esa tarde no iba a poder enseñarle nada mas pues estaba determina a no quedarse en el castillo y escucharlo - Pero, aparentemente, no lo aprenderás hoy  
  
- Entonces ¿podemos ir a la heladería a la que me llevaste la otra vez?  
  
- Podemos - dijo Remus pensando que Evan parecía una niña chiquita que se emocionaba con la perspectiva de comer helado - ¿Vienes, Luke? - Lily los miro alternativamente mientras ellos se ponían de pie  
  
- No - contesto con una risita - Tengo que terminar esto, vayan ustedes dos  
  
Ambos salieron muy contentos, bueno, Remus generalmente estaba contento pues sabía encontrarle la gracia a las personas que lo rodeaban, Evan iba extremadamente feliz, incluso saltaba de vez en cuando.  
  
Lily se sentó y termino su tarea pensando que Remus y Evan hacían una linda pareja, en otra época hubiera tratado de unirlos pero el complejo de Emma se le había pasado hacía al menos un año (el verano en el que había leído ese libro, trató de emparejar a todos los que conocía con terribles resultados), además que no pensaba que Evan y Remus necesitaran ayuda. Pasaron casi dos horas, y ellos no volvían, James, Sirius, Frank y Eric no volverían hasta que anocheciera. Jonh había salido con su novia, y Dung probablemente había hecho lo mismo.  
  
Sin mucho que hacer, decidió salir a dar una vuelta, escogió ir a la enfermería para hablar con el Doctor Fletcher y contarle sobre Evan y Remus, tal vez a él si le daban ganas de hacerla de Celestino y era un buen chisme, él Doctor Fletcher siempre estaba en buena disposición de escuchar un chisme.  
  
Cuando llego a la Enfermería se escuchaba mucho ruido en el interior, la puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió investigar  
  
- Tío Marcus, no vas a saltar por la ventana - decía con paciencia Dung - solo dijo que quería hablar contigo, no puede ser tan malo  
  
- Tú por que la ves con ojos inocentes de niño, muchacho, piensas que tu mamá es la mejor persona del mundo, pero tu no la conoces como yo - respondió el Doctor con un autentico pánico en la voz  
  
- Marcus, contrólate - dijo una voz, femenina esta vez, aunque Lily reconoció de inmediato que era la voz de una adolescente - Recuerda que Ilse puede oler tu miedo  
  
- Es como un Hiena, siempre en busca de su siguiente victima  
  
- Estas hablando de mi madre - dijo Dung indignado  
  
- Le vas a arruinar la imagen de su mamá - regaño de nuevo la voz femenina  
  
- Mejor que se quite la venda de los ojos cuanto antes, Rory - dijo el Doctor Fletcher - Ahora si me disculpan... tengo que saltar por una ventana  
  
- Doctor Fletcher ¿Por qué quiere saltar por la ventana? - pregunto Lily parada en la puerta sin lograr contenerse - ¿Sabía que se esta poniendo pálido-amarillo-verdoso? Parece que va a vomitar  
  
- Luke, que bien, convence a estos dos desalmados para que me dejen huir - imploró el buen doctor - Tienes que ayudarme  
  
Lily miraba a las tres personas en frente de ella sin entender  
  
- Es que mi mamá quiere hablar con él. Y a mi tío no le gusta hablar con ella, le teme. Si quieres ver a un hombre adulto llorar solo quédate unos momentos - explico Dung con tranquilidad - Ah, y esta es mi tía Rory, es de Ravenclaw. - la chica saludo con un ademán  
  
Lily iba a decir algo cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado entro a la habitación, estaba muy bien arreglada, había algo intimidante en ella, pero a Lily no le pareció que hubiera motivo para temerle. También pensó que era demasiado joven para ser madre de Dung  
  
- Marcus - dijo con voz de hielo - que espectáculo estas dando, un mal ejemplo para mi hijo, un mal ejemplo para tu hermana menor, y para este jovenzuelo que no se por que esta aquí, pero deberías poner mejor ejemplo a los estudiantes del Colegio  
  
- Dung es tú responsabilidad. Rory ya esta grandecita. Y Luke me acepta como soy. Mejor di cual es tu asunto, y déjame continuar con mi vida ¿quieres?  
  
- No creas que ver a mi hermano temblar como niña me hace mucha gracia - dijo, luego sonrió - Bueno sí - añadió de forma algo siniestra - En fin, hable con nuestros padres ayer... quieren verte.  
  
- ¿Para que? - pregunto con temor, solo había algo peor que hablar con su hermana, hablar con sus padres  
  
- Por que son tus padres y te aman  
  
- No, ya, en serio, ¿para que?  
  
- El hijo de los McEnroe volvió, y creo que quieren arreglarte una cita con él - dijo Ilse con expresión de traer una bomba entre manos - vendrán a verte mañana  
  
- No puedo tengo que... tengo que... que - la mirada del doctor vago por la habitación como buscando una respuesta, luego miro a Dung  
  
- ¿...tienes que ir al loquero? - dijo Dung dudando, entonces Marcus miro a Rory  
  
- mmm... ¿...balancear tu chequera? - respondió ella, y él miro a Lily  
  
- ¿eh? - pregunto saliendo de su reflexión, pensaba en las maravillas de la genética, pues todos los miembros de la Familia Fletcher eran atractivos - uhmm, ¿... aprender el milenario arte del Origami?- el doctor la miro con incredulidad - ¿Qué? James me enseño el otro día a hacer una grulla y a mi me pareció divertido  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Evan cuando la necesitas? Ella siempre tiene buenas excusas - dijo el doctor  
  
- Salió con Remus hace un par de horas y aun no vuelven, supuestamente solo iban por un helado - informo Lily  
  
- ¿Sugieres algo? - pregunto interesándose, luego cambio de expresión -No es momento para eso...  
  
- Yo solo decía...  
  
- Cuándo terminen - dijo Ilse interrumpiendo - Me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta, Marcus  
  
- Bien, esa es mi clave para salir, me voy para que terminen su reunión familiar -dijo Lily - Gusto en conocerla señora Ilse, nos vemos luego Dung, supongo que igual contigo Rory  
  
- Hasta luego - dijo Ilse con total cortesía volteando a verla, despegando los ojos de Marcus por primera vez desde que había llegado. Entendiendo la indirecta, y aprovechando la oportunidad, el Doctor Fletcher se escabullo y se salió por la ventana, - Es bastante agradable - comento Ilse respecto a "Luke" - para cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a donde estaba el Doctor Fletcher, solo encontró un espacio vació.  
  
******  
  
Aquella noche, James volvió muy tarde. Lily lo esperaba en su habitación pese a que tenía algo de sueño  
  
- Buenas noches - saludo jovialmente James, la practica había salido a la perfección  
  
- Veo que Sirius no te tiro de la escoba - dijo a modo de saludo - me alegro - entonces alzo la vista de los apuntes que leía - Te vez cansado  
  
- Estoy hecho polvo - admitió dejándose caer en la cama - pero el equipo esta en forma  
  
- Trabajas demasiado, mira la hora, ya es muy tarde  
  
- Terminamos hace rato, nos retrasamos en las duchas - explico James cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió de golpe - Oh, lo olvide, tengo que hacer mi lavandería, ya casi no tengo ropa limpia - se paro como si tuviera resorte y fue a buscar el cesto donde ponía su ropa sucia pero estaba vacío, se dirigió al armario, algunas veces aventaba cosas ahí - Luke, ¿no has visto mi ropa? No la encuentro - dijo abriendo el armario, Lily iba a contestar pero entonces James noto que toda su ropa estaba limpia y bien ordenada en el ropero  
  
- Me di cuenta que no habías tenido tiempo, y tu ropa empezaba a regarse por todo el piso, iba a lavar de todas formas y pensé 'puedo hacer ambas'. Espero que no te moleste, se como eres con tus cosas, solo quería ayudar  
  
- Gracias - respondió James, en su vida solo su madre le había lavado alguna vez la ropa. Lily incluso había usado el suavizante que a él le gustaba - fue muy amable de tu parte  
  
- No fue nada, solía lavar mas ropa cuando era mi turno de lavar en casa - dijo Lily con modestia - lo peor fue cuando a mi mamá le dio por aprender pintura al óleo, háblame de manchas difíciles de sacar...  
  
- mmm, de todas formas, gracias. Quiero recompensártelo ¿quieres algo?  
  
- No te pedí que hicieras eso - dijo Lily - los amigos se ayudan entre si. - James entendió que si insistía la ofendería, por lo cual solo le dio las gracias de nuevo; pero estaba determinado a hacer algo para agradecerle.  
  
*****  
  
Los días pasaron, la final de Quidditch vino y se fue con una arrolladora victoria de Gryffindor, lo cual los puso mas cerca de obtener la copa de las Casas. Sin tantas presiones de entrenamiento, James se vio libre para buscar una forma de agradecerle a Lily lo de la ropa, aun cuando ella insistía en que no había sido gran cosa, solo había hecho lavandería, no había curado el ebola. Una mañana estaba leyendo, por simple aburrimiento, un periódico muggle que alguien había dejado en la mesa durante el desayuno. En realidad solo lo estaba ojeando, entonces se detuvo en la cartelera de cine. Realmente a él no le gustaban tanto las películas pero a Lily si, entonces le vino una iluminación, iban a pasar la trilogía completa de Star Wars en un cine a unas cuantas calles de la escuela. Eso era perfecto. Star Wars era la película favorita de Lily, se lo había oído decir muchas veces.  
  
*****  
  
- ¿En serio nunca has visto estas películas? - le pregunto Lily unos días mas tarde mientras esperaban para entrar al cine  
  
- No - respondió James - a los chicos casi no les gusta ir al cine, a menos que sea el Cine Marilyn Moroe. ¿Es buena esta película?  
  
- Es la mejor, te diría de que se trata pero te la voy a arruinar, mejor espera, se que te va a gustar  
  
Horas mas tarde...  
  
- No me lo creo, ¿o sea que Luke es hijo de Vader? Esa no la vi venir  
  
- Debo admitir que fue mejor venir contigo que con Evan - dijo Lily riéndose - ella empieza a decir los parlamentos y al final me aburre diciendo cuanto le gusta Han Solo, pero que Harrison Ford se ve mejor en Indiana Jones  
  
Iban muy contentos hablando y riendo, habían decidido ir a cenar pues para cuando llegaran al colegio, ya habrían cerrado el comedor  
  
- Oh, disculpe - dijo Lily al chocar con alguien a la entrada de la cafetería a la que habían decidido ir a cenar  
  
- No hay cuidado - contesto un joven deteniéndose para mirarla, debía tener unos 15 años - iba distraído  
  
- ¿Will?- pregunto James con extrañeza - ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- James... - contesto el otro, parecía que habían visto un fantasma  
  
- Oh, Will, aquí estas ¿por qué tardas tanto? - dijo una chica saliendo de la cafetería, tenía cabello claro y ondulado y ojos color café - ¿fuiste hasta Turquía por ese paquete de chicles?  
  
- Darla... yo, este... - se quedo callado, James y él se miraban fijamente  
  
- Hola, soy Darla Carrisford - saludo Darla a Lily para romper el incomodo silencio  
  
- Mucho gusto, soy Luke Evans  
  
- Aun no contestas, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que estudias en Beauxbatons  
  
- No tengo por que informarte de nada, hermano querido - respondió Will con sarcasmo. James lo miro con dureza - estoy de viaje escolar.- dijo - Le estaba mostrando a mi novia la ciudad.  
  
- Bien. Luke, vamonos, se me ha pasado el hambre - dijo James dándose la vuelta  
  
- No tienes que irte, yo lo haré - dijo Will tomando de la mano a Darla  
  
- Has lo que quieras - le dijo James sin mirarlo, ya había empezado a caminar calle abajo - Luke...  
  
Lily le siguió, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, iba extremadamente callada, lo cual sorprendió a James, pues hasta que se habían encontrado con su hermano, ella había estado de lo mas parlanchina. James la dejo que se quedara callada por algunas calles, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de todas formas, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba el silencio se hacía mas ensordecedor  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? Te has quedado callado de pronto - dijo James al fin  
  
- ¿Ese era tu hermano? - pregunto Lily  
  
- Sí - respondió lentamente - se llama William, vive con mi padre en Francia. Como vez no nos llevamos muy bien  
  
- Yo no vi eso - dijo Lily, espero a que James dijera algo, pero cuando no lo hizo continuo - lo que yo vi son dos hermanos que se quieren y se extrañan pero ambos son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo, también vi que los dos están llenos de resentimientos y malos entendidos. Y creo que tú hermano te admira, vi la forma en la que te miraba, quiere ser como tú  
  
- Lo dudo, en todo caso, querrá ser como mi padre. Por eso escogió quedarse con él... - la voz de James se volvió fría como el hielo al mencionar a su padre  
  
- ¿Tampoco te llevas bien con tú padre?  
  
- El que tú padre sea un desgraciado tiende a tener ese efecto... - dijo después de un obstinado silencio  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón, mi padre es un desgraciado, como tú dices, y es cierto, no me llevo bien con él, pero si estuviera en mis manos no sería así. Si pudiera llevarme mejor con mi hermana...lo haría, si ella me tuviera al menos una décima parte del cariño que yo vi en los ojos de tú hermano, yo la querría al menos tanto como yo sé que quieres a tu hermano. Y eso que mi hermana es bastante desagradable  
  
- Tú no sabes nada - dijo James de forma hosca, pensando que si actuaba así, tal vez ella dejaría el tema. Había empezado a extrañar ese cómodo silencio, en el que ella no podía decirle exactamente lo que el sabía y se negaba a admitir... extrañaba a su hermano. Will y él habían sido inseparables hasta el divorcio de sus padres  
  
- Quizá tengas razón, no puedo saber que siente tú hermano por que apenas lo vi cinco minutos, pero he vivido contigo por casi 10 meses ya... sé que extrañas a tú hermano, no importa lo que digas. Lo sé porque creo que he llegado a conocerte de la forma en la que solo se conoce a alguien cuando se vive con él, día a día.  
  
- Mira, mejor cállate y no sigas hablando de algo que no entiendes - dijo James, no quería seguir oyéndola decir todas esa verdades, mientras no las escuchara no tenía que aceptarlas, no tenía que darle la razón ni admitir que lo conocía mejor de lo que le era conveniente en ese momento - No lo entiendes y no te incumbe  
  
- Bien - dijo Lily con calma, tratando de ocultar cuanto le dolía cada vez que él le hablaba de esa forma fría, como si fueran dos extraños, en aquel momento se sintió mas lejos de él que la primera vez que lo había visto - si es eso lo que quieres, creo que mejor volveré yo sola al colegio - no le importo haberse equivocado al hablar diciendo "sola" en vez de "solo", se dio media vuelta y se camino en dirección opuesta...  
  
James soltó un improperio y continuo con su camino, en aquel instante la odiaba por tener la razón, por poder leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto, ella le daba demasiados problemas. "Pero también me hace muy feliz" se dijo a si mismo, tenía que admitirlo, incluso Sirius se lo había dicho... "- Estas desagradablemente entusiasta - " fueron sus exactas palabras, se lo había dicho unos días después de que él había oído cuando Lily le decía a sus amigas que estaba enamorada de él. Luego recordó lo que Greg le había dicho antes de marcharse de vuelta a Canadá "-Cuídala, ahora es tu responsabilidad asegurarte que este bien y sea feliz-"  
  
- Demonios - dijo en un murmullo alto. Entonces algo ocurrió que le helo la sangre, era como si pudiera sentir lo que ella sentía, y ella estaba asustada; un miedo extraño le corrió por las venas, y su corazón casi se detuvo con la certeza de que ella estaba en peligro. Casi sin darse cuenta, regreso corriendo desandando el camino, no sabía muy bien que hacía pero algo le decía que iba en la dirección correcta, se interno en un parque por el que solían caminar algunas veces cuando salían del Colegio  
  
Lily, por su parte...  
  
- Es un idiota, no sé por que me preocupo por él - se repetía una y otra vez caminando por el parque - Yo que creí que somos amigos... - Tan sumida es sus pensamientos estaba, que no noto que la seguían, aquel parque era peligroso de noche, había empezado a llover, Lily contuvo un escalofrío  
  
- Parece que tienes frío - le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, había algo desagradable en esa voz  
  
- Estoy bien, gracias - contesto con frialdad caminando mas rápido  
  
- Puedes correr, pero será inútil - dijeron otras dos personas cerrándole el paso  
  
- Miren, no trago nada de valor, por favor, solo dejen me ir - dijo Lily tratando de conservar la calma, pero estaba asustada  
  
- Si no tienes dinero, o algo de valor... tendremos que encontrar otra forma de que nos pagues el tiempo que hemos perdido siguiéndote - dijo uno de los sujetos - las lindas jovencitas como tú, siempre sirven para mas de una cosa  
  
Lily no se quedo a escuchar mas, salió corriendo, tropezando con los árboles del parque, trato de huir, salir del parque, estaba asustada y tenía mucho frío, y no dejaba de llover, se le había olvidado la magia, las lecciones de defensa personal, el miedo le había atontado la cabeza. Uno de los que la perseguía, finalmente la alcanzó y la tiro al piso... lo siguiente paso muy rápido... en un momento tenía a ese desagradable sujeto encima de ella, al siguiente alguien lo jalaba de espaldas y lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Aun con los ojos empañados, logró distinguir a James, él había sido quien le había quitado a aquel sujeto de encima.  
  
Trato de ponerse en pie, pero no pudo... se había lastimado un tobillo y le dolió mucho al apoyarlo. Entonces James llegó a su lado...  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte al parque a estas horas? Te he dicho varias veces que es peligroso - casi le grito indignado, en realidad había estado tan asustado de que algo le pasará que ahora estaba descargando ese estrés gritándole. Pero ella no lo escuchaba  
  
- Tenía mucho miedo - dijo ella abrazándolo - Tenía mucho miedo... - repetía una y otra vez, en su protegida existencia nunca se le ocurrió que algo así le sucedería, cuando era muy pequeña y vivía en Londres su casa estaba en un fraccionamiento privado de cierta exclusividad, y en Mapleville el ultimo crimen violento se había registrado hacía unos cincuenta años - Tenía mucho miedo...  
  
James la abrazo con fuerza, aliviado al saber que, pese a todo, no habían llegado a hacerle nada, salvo darle un buen susto  
  
- Todo esta bien ahora - le dijo con suavidad - perdóname, se que fue mi culpa, no debí haberte gritado, no debí haberme enojado, no debí dejarte ir así - ella estaba muy quieta, y James se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado. Se puso en pie y la cargo, se había hecho muy tarde, así que no se dirigió a la entrada principal del colegio. Fue a la parte trasera y valiéndose de los pasadizos secretos que conocía logro llevarla hasta su habitación sin que nadie lo descubriera, ella aun estaba inconsciente.  
  
James la puso en su cama e hizo un pequeño hechizo para secarle la ropa, la arropo bien y se sentó a su lado, vigilando su sueño.  
  
******  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily despertó, Evan estaba a su lado  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Lily confundida, preguntándose como había llegado ahí  
  
- No sé muy bien, James fue a mi habitación hace rato y me pidió que viniera a quedarme contigo por que el tenía algo urgente que hacer, por como se veía, no creo que hubiera pegado los ojos en toda la noche. Me dijo que casi te asaltan anoche y que te habías desmayado.  
  
Los recuerdos regresaron a ella, y suspiro aliviada al recordar que, en gran parte gracias a James, no le había pasado nada  
  
- Llame al doctor Fletcher hace rato, tenías algo de fiebre, dijo que te quedaras en cama, al menos un rato más y te arreglo la torcedura de tobillo que tenías  
  
- Gracias, Evan ¿podrías ayudarme a poner la pijama?, no me quite el chaleco anoche y me esta empezando a doler la espalda ...  
  
*******  
  
James esperaba en el lobby de un hotel  
  
- Tenemos que hablar - dijo muy serio cuando vio a Will salir de uno de los elevadores  
  
- Iré a ver a que hora tenemos que reunirnos para la salida a la Torre de Londres - dijo Darla, la novia de Will, a modo de excusa y dejo a los dos hermanos solos  
  
- ¿Qué te paso, James? ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe en la cara?  
  
- Es una larga historia, vamos por un café...  
  
- Tengo 15 años, papá no me deja tomar café  
  
- Leche para ti, entonces - se fueron en silencio a la cafetería del hotel, estaba llena de estudiantes de Beauxbatons, que, como Will, estaban de viaje de fin de cursos.  
  
- Así que... ¿de que quieres hablar? - pregunto Will  
  
- Solo quería saber si estas bien, hace mucho que no hablaba contigo  
  
- Cada vez que llamo, Sirius dice que no estas  
  
- Lo sé. Disculpa - se volvieron a quedar callados  
  
- Hable con mamá esta mañana, voy a verla mas tarde en el Callejón Diagon. Dijo que hablaría a tú Colegio para avistarte  
  
- Lo hizo... comeré con ustedes mas tarde. Me dijo que tiene ganas de conocer a tu novia, dijo que sonabas muy contento al hablar de ella. ¿Cómo esta él? - pregunto después de una larga pausa  
  
- Bien, creo... se parece mucho a ti, tiene la habilidad para encerrarse en su mundo y dejar a todos los demás fuera, trabaja casi todo el tiempo... pero yo estoy en el colegio gran parte del año así que... y me lleva a sus viajes durante el verano. Como tú nunca vas a verlo  
  
- Prefiero quedarme con mamá...  
  
- James, se que piensas que soy muy chico como para entender algo, pero si se lo que paso entre nuestros padres, si se por que estas tan enojado con él. Mamá me conoce y sabe por que estoy con papá. Él podrá ser muchas cosas pero me necesita, y se que tú no lo vas a perdonar, no en el futuro cercano. Mamá te tiene a ti, y yo se que ella esta bien, siempre ha sido la mas fuerte... por el otro lado nuestro padre... creo que la extraña  
  
- Lo dudo...  
  
- Yo no, se que la quiso mucho.  
  
- Pareces saber muchas cosas - dijo James con incredulidad, en cambio Will pregunto  
  
- ¿Te quedaras en Inglaterra todo el verano?  
  
- No lo he decidió aun, al menos el primer mes me quedaré con mamá, después ella tiene que ir a Mónaco por algo del Ministerio de Prensa, y aun no decido si ir con ella o quedarme con Sirius en Edimburgo.... pero - dijo después de una pausa - si voy a Mónaco, tal vez pase a visitarte  
  
- Lamento interrumpir - dijo Darla - pero nuestro autobús esta a punto de salir, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro grupo  
  
- Si, es hora de que yo vuelva al Colegio, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de la comida - dijo James levantándose  
  
- Te veré mas tarde, entonces - dijo Will levantándose también  
  
- Sí, gusto en verte, Darla - dijo James con cortesía  
  
- Saluda a ese chico que iba contigo ayer, Luke, me dijo que se llamaba. Parecía muy agradable - dijo Darla, y James noto que cuando dijo "ese chico" había algo de sarcasmo en su voz  
  
- Lo haré  
  
Fin del Capitulo 13  
  
****  
  
He terminado, finalmente y después de mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Quedo muy largo, pero espero que este bien, no estoy muy segura si quedo del todo como yo quería pero al final estoy complacida con el resultado.  
  
El Cine Marylin Monroe era un cine que estaba en Tacubaya donde pasaban películas porno, si alguien ha vivido o pasado por ahí, seguramente ha oído de él, yo solía ir a la escuela cerca de ahí por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo, actualmente ese cine es una mueblería  
  
Moryn, @n@_Black, Padme, Kmila, Lucia, Shagy Sirius, MALU, gracias por leer y dejar un Review.  
  
Gracias a todos por leerme.  
  
Clavel 


	14. El Verano

Capitulo catorce: Locuras de Verano  
  
Lily no podía evitar sentir algo raro en su interior mientras recorría Paris en compañía de sus amigas, aun le era algo sub-real el por que se encontraba ahí. Todo había empezado por que el padre de Evan, Yanic Hennessy, quien era diseñador de modas, iba a lanzar una nueva línea de ropa juvenil y les había pedido a Evan, Lily y Joan ser modelos para la campaña publicitaria, alegando que quería usar chicas normales con cuerpos normales con las que el publico general se pudiera identificar.  
  
Pensando que el dinero que ganaría trabajando para el padre de Evan, ayudaría a su manutención en Londres durante su siguiente año escolar, Lily decido tomar el trabajo. Hizo sus maletas y se dirigió a Paris en compañía de sus amigas. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado ser modelo, sabía que otros la consideraban atractiva, pero ella misma nunca lo creyó.  
  
- ¿No es genial que hubiéramos terminado unos días antes? - decía Evan muy contenta caminado por la calle Campos Eliseos - tendremos los próximos tres días para nosotras solas hasta que Joan tome el avión de vuelta a casa y nosotras el tren a Hogwarts. Todavía pudiste esperar unos días antes de volver a cortarte el pelo, Lils  
  
- Lo sé, pero preferí no esperar, así me vuelvo a acostumbrar, creo que es lo que mas me duele de fingir ser un chico, tener que cortarme el pelo. Lo bueno es que existe la sopa de cabello, me dio mucho gusto recuperar el cabello largo durante el verano  
  
- Yo aun no entiendo como logras engañar a todos en ese Colegio, en serio, no te ves para nada como un chico - dijo Joan - eres una niña, se te nota  
  
- Te entiendo, algunas veces ni yo me creo que no se hayan dado cuenta - decía Lily mientras daban la vuelta a una esquina, gran fue su sorpresa cuando fue a toparse con James en vivo y a todo color - ¡AHHHHH! - grito totalmente confundida y dando un paso hacia atrás, solo para resbalarse, habría caído al suelo cual costal de papas de no ser por que James la agarro antes de que eso sucediera  
  
-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? - preguntaron ambos totalmente sorprendidos, mientras Lily agradecía estar usando una sudadera muy grande y jeans - ¿YO? ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ? - James también agradeció que Lily no estuviera vestida como chica ya que con el estaban Remus, Sirius y su hermano Will con su novia Darla  
  
- Hola chicos - saludo Evan muy contenta al resto de la comitiva - ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
- Venimos con James, este es su hermano, Will - dijo Remus señalando a Will - y su novia, Darla. Ahora, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? En tu ultima carta no mencionaste que vendrías a Paris  
  
- Ahh, es que todo fue muy repentino, estamos aquí trabajando para mi padre  
  
- ¿Qué hace tu padre? - pregunto Remus, Evan rara vez hablaba de sus padres  
  
- Bueno - dijo no muy segura, y luego señalo una Boutique al en la calle de enfrente - eso.  
  
- ¿Tu padre es el diseñador Yanic Hennessy?, si claro - dijo Sirius sin creerlo. James y Lily seguían en estado de shock. Lily palideció un poco al notar que en la Boutique estaban poniendo una de esas figuras publicitarias de tamaño real, dicha figura era de ella, pues el padre de Evan la había escogido como imagen principal de su nueva línea. Evan también lo noto y empezó a pensar como cambiar el tema - ¿Y tu madre vendría a ser? - pregunto Sirius con sarcasmo  
  
- Ella - dijo Evan señalando uno de esos anuncios espectaculares, que mostraba a una modelo muy hermosa de nombre Sylvie. La incredulidad de Sirius aumento - Se que no me parezco pero no me di en una maceta ¿sabes?  
  
- Ya, tú padre es diseñador de modas, y tú madre una modelo famosa, si y luego. Cual de los veinte quieres que me chupe, no creo que ella se los suficientemente mayor como para ser tu madre, Evan.  
  
- Si te pareces un poco - dijo Remus mirándola de cerca. Sirius también se había unido al escrutinio  
  
- Cuando terminen de decir si tengo los genes de mi madre o no, podríamos dejar de estar parados a media calle - dijo Evan con impaciencia - Joan, ¿ya saludaste a Sirius?  
  
Entonces Sirius noto a Joan y prácticamente se le pego y no la soltó diciendo cuanto le agradaba volver a verla, por como se veía, Sirius iba a tener que ser removido quirúrgicamente de Joan. Había algo en ella que le gustaba mucho, tal vez era el hecho de que le era totalmente indiferente.  
  
- No sé ustedes - dijo Darla con cortesía, pese a que su ingles era muy bueno, se le notaba el acento francés - pero yo tengo mucha hambre, hay un café encantador muy cerca de aquí  
  
Hablando de varias cosas, y después de hechas las presentaciones, iban caminando por la calle en un grupo bastante contento, excepto por James y Lily que estaban callados como tumbas. Finalmente llegaron al café que Darla había sugerido  
  
- Il prendra un poisson - dijo Joan tratando de hablar en francés  
  
- ¿Estas conciente de que acabas de pedir pescado? - le dijo Evan a Joan - Boisson es bebida, Poisson es pescado  
  
- ¿Hablan francés? - pregunto Darla  
  
- Es una de las dos lenguas de Canadá, casi todos son bilingües - respondió Lily - pero a Joan no le gusta mucho el francés.  
  
- Il pardonne, ¿Cela pourraient nous indiquer la voie aux Jardins du Luxembourg? (disculpe, ¿podría indicarnos el camino a los Jardines de Luxemburgo?) - pregunto un hombre que llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija  
  
- Oh, I continue pour cette rue jusqu'à l'avenue, après le retour à droite, ce ne sera pas possible à perdre (oh, siga por esa calle hasta la avenida, luego de la vuelta a la derecha, no se podrá perder) - respondió Lily en perfecto francés  
  
- Merci, c'est notre première fois à Paris. Nous vivons en Suisse - (gracias, es nuestra primera vez en Paris. Vivimos en Suiza) - indico la niña mientras su padre anotaba la indicación de Lily  
  
- À oui? (A ¿Sí?) - dijo Lily, y luego pregunto con dulzura - Lequel votre nom est petit? (¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?)  
  
- Masie -  
  
- Cela est très agréable. Vous savez? Il est très bon que vous veniez à Paris avec votre papa (Es muy bonito. ¿Sabes? Es muy bueno que vinieras a Paris con tu papá)  
  
- Pour cela? (¿por que?) - pregunto la niña con curiosidad  
  
- Pour que vous verrez Paris pour la première fois avec un homme qui vous aimera toujours (por que verás Paris por primera vez con un hombre que siempre te amará) - dijo Lily sonriendo, como si recordara algo. La niña sonrió muy contenta, tomando con mas fuerza la mano de su padre, quien también sonreía  
  
- Merci - dijo el padre de Masie, y padre e hija se alejaron  
  
- Fue muy lindo lo que le dijiste - dijo Darla con aprobación - ¿Habías estado antes en Paris? Ubicaste en seguida los Jardines de Luxemburgo  
  
- Gracias. Si, vine una vez cuando tenía como cinco años - dijo Lily con melancolía, había sido su padre quien la había llevado a Paris, antes de que se divorciara de su madre, aquel era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él.  
  
Continuaron hablando de tonterías por el resto de la tarde. Joan trataba y trataba de que Sirius se le separara, Evan y Remus platicaban de lo mas contentos sobre lo que habían hecho el verano. Will y Darla paseaban como cualquier pareja de enamorados, dejando a James y a Lily solos  
  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido este verano? - pregunto Lily después de un largo silencio, estaban recargados en el borde de un puente  
  
- Estuve con mi madre casi todo el verano, pero decidí visitar a Will para varias un poco. Pero ya empezaba a extrañar el Colegio, creo que me había acostumbrado mas de lo que creía a tenerte cerca todo el tiempo  
  
- Te entiendo - dijo Lily con sinceridad y ambos se sonrojaron cual amapolas. Eso no paso desapercibido para Remus, quien, gracias a sus sentidos de hombre lobo, había logrado ver aquella figura que estaban poniendo en la boutique del padre de Evan, y se dio cuenta de la chica que salía ahí se parecía a Luke, también se dio cuenta que cada vez que preguntaba que habían ido a hacer a Paris, Evan y Luke cambiaban el tema.  
  
Termino de atar los cabos que había empezado a atar meses antes en el Colegio, se había dado cuenta que "Luke" "olía" a chica y no a chico, parecía que Luke estaba guardando un secreto con ayuda de Evan. 'Mmm, esto es muy interesante. O resulta que James y Luke son 'controversiales', o. o., no eso no es posible. aun que tal vez.' Remus miro a Lily y a James 'si James lo supiera, y no dijera nada, ¿será posible?' En aquel momento James sonreía como tonto mientras Lily le decía algo, algo brillaba en la mirada de James y Remus supo que había llegado a la conclusión correcta 'El lo sabe, también; pero no le ha dicho que lo sabe. Vaya que si mi amigo tiene un gran apetito por lo complicado. lo que es cierto es que a "Luke" le falta y le sobra algo para ser un hombre'  
  
- ¿Por qué sonríes así, Remus? - pregunto Evan mirándolo con sospecha  
  
- Por tu agradable compañía - dijo Remus evadiendo el tema, Evan no replico, no era que se lo hubiera creído, pero no tenía idea de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de nada todavía - Ven, hay una pastelería ahí. No puedes estar en Francia y no comer repostería francesa.  
  
Darla, por su parte, también se había dado cuenta de 'las cosas' que sucedían entre James y "Luke", lo había sospechado desde la primera vez que los había visto juntos en Londres. Pero ahora, todo empezaba a hacer clic en su cabeza, y llego a la conclusión de que "Luke" no era mas que una muy linda chica vestida, o mas bien disfrazada, de chico. Y que James lo sabía.  
  
Como había dicho Remus tiempo atrás, solo se necesitaban ojos para ver..  
  
Fin, Capitulo catorce  
  
Ok, esto solo fue un rápidin para que se dieran cuenta que no he muerto, lo que pasa es que tengo muchísima tarea. Este capitulo ni lo iba a escribir pero bueno, ya se han enterado de lo que hicieron en el verano. El siguiente capitulo es sobre el regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel (con mucha tarea) 


	15. Once & Again

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
CAPITULO QUINCE: OTRA VEZ  
  
Hogwarts bullía con el regreso de todos sus alumnos, era treinta de Agosto y todos volvían a sus viejos dormitorios, listos para empezar otro año.  
  
- Déjame ayudarte con eso - le decía James a Lily tratando de quitarle la caja que ella traía en las manos, él ya casi acababa de acomodar sus cosas, a Lily todavía le faltaban un poco.  
  
- No es necesario, casi no pesa. Además, no soy tan débil como crees, es mas ¿sabes? Me ató los zapatos yo solo, sin ayuda. No te parece genial  
  
- No había necesidad de el sarcasmo, solo quería ayudarte  
  
- Lo sé, pero, algunas veces, creo que me tratas como si tuviera cinco años. Tal vez no sea tu intención pero lo haces - dijo Lily en medio de una extraña reflexión, se había dado cuenta de que James siempre la trataba de forma diferente, James lo hacía por que ella era una chica y su madre le había enseñado a ser respetuoso y considerado con las damas, pero Lily no sabía eso y asumía que James dudaba de su capacidad para hacer ciertas cosa (como cargar cajas)  
  
- Estoy seguro que eres capaz de muchas cosas, yo solo quiero ayudar - James había cometido el error de decir todo aquello con un tono condescendiente y Lily se enojo, pero, por alguna razón, los enojos que le causaba James nunca le duraban mucho. En cuanto James le sonrió ella se sonrojo, y para ocultar su rubor solo murmuró:  
  
- En el cuarto de Evan hay otra caja mía, ¿podrías traerla?  
  
- Iré de inmediato - dijo James, contento de poder hacer algo por ella, salía por la puerta cuando se tropezó con Eric, quien obviamente iba a saludar a Lily, no le hizo gracia pues desde hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que él la miraba  
  
- Hola Luke - saludo muy contento Eric  
  
- Hola, Eric - dijo Lily contenta - ¿Cómo te fue este verano?  
  
- Como siempre, mi madre me hizo conseguir un trabajo de verano así que eso fue lo que hice, no fue tan malo como esperaba, y logra ahorrar un poco de dinero, lo cual es bueno  
  
- Dímelo a mi, tuve toda clase de trabajos raros. Descubrí de la manera difícil que no es buena idea tratar de bañar a cuatro perros a la vez, la producción en serie no aplica para esos casos - dijo Lily sonriendo, esta vez, Eric se sonrojo  
  
- Oye, Luke - dijo James regresando a la habitación con la caja - Evan dijo que era esta  
  
- Sí, James, gracias, ponla ahí - dijo señalando la cama - Y tu ¿qué trabajos raros tuviste. Eric? - James no parecía muy contento de que Lily estuviera hablando tan amigablemente con Eric pero esta haciendo grandes esfuerzos por disimularlo. No tuvo mucho éxito, sin embargo, ya que la ira se le iba notando en la cara conforme la conversación entre Lily y Eric progresaba Para cuando Eric se fue, James no estaba nada cerca de cualquier cosa que semejara buen humor  
  
- Pensé que nunca se iba a ir - dijo James una vez que Eric había desaparecido  
  
- ¿Te molesta que Eric venga? Yo pensé que eran amigos  
  
- Somos compañeros de equipo, la amistad es algo diferente - respondió James cortante. Lily se encogió de hombros, los humores de James iban y venían como las olas del mar, por eso ella simplemente continuo desempacando sin mostrar mayores signos de afectación. Después de unos minutos de silencio, James preguntó - ¿Dije algo que te molestara?  
  
- No realmente, es una cosa de hábitos, me he acostumbrado a que pases de buenas a malas como si tal cosa, estoy tratando de evitar que me afecte... si me hago a la idea que no es algo personal, sino que así eres tú, duele menos cada vez que tus cambios de humor explotan y dices cosas de las que luego te arrepientes.  
  
James se había quedado mudo con tal afirmación, siempre supo que era algo "volátil" pero nadie nunca se lo había dicho de ese modo, le dolió a el admitir que por mas que quisiera evitarlo, siempre terminaba diciendo alguna tontería que hería los sentimientos de Lily. En una fracción se minuto, todas las veces que había lastimado a Lily pasaron por su cabeza. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no le estaba haciendo mas daño que bien.  
  
Ella había logrado lo inaudito: entrar a ese pequeño y sagrado lugar donde se encontraban sus afectos, un lugar que había permanecido cerrado desde que Sirius y Remus habían logrado colarse cuando se habían conocido tantísimos años antes. Tuvo que admitirse a si mismo que la amaba de esa forma en la que nunca había querido a una chica antes, esa forma de la que su madre le había hablado: la sensación plena de saberse cerca de esa persona especial.  
  
Cierto egoísmo se apodero de él en ese instante en el que la contemplaba con intensidad (hasta hacerla enrojecer al sentir su penetrante mirada), pensaba que sin importar que, la quería tener cerca siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que prometer, a si mismo y a ella aunque no lo supiera, que tenía que aprender a controlar ese carácter suyo que lo había hecho lastimarla tantas veces, veces en las cuales él hubiera preferido tener 20 espadas atravesándole el cuerpo a haberle hecho daño.  
  
Mientras todas estas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de James, Lily no sabía que hacer consigo misma, sentía la mirada de James fijamente clavada en su espalda y se preguntaba si lo que había dicho lo había ofendido o molestado. Para esconder un poco su ofuscación, Lily decidió que era buen momento para abrir la ventana, se dirigió hasta ella y...  
  
- ¡Auch! - exclamo Lily, se había cortado con un borde de la ventana al empujarla para tratar de abrirla. Era una cortada algo profunda y sangraba, a Lily nunca le había gustado la sangre  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto James llegando a su lado mas rápido que de inmediato, su exclamación de dolor lo había regresado de vuelta a la realidad - No se ve bien. Ven, siéntate - ambos se sentaron en la cama de James y él empezó a limpiarle la herida (con un paño limpio y un poco de agua caliente que había conjurado con su varita)  
  
- Gracias - dijo Lily en voz baja mientras él continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo  
  
- L...Li... Luke - había estado a punto de llamarla por su verdadero nombre, pero se detuvo... - Se que tengo un carácter horrible, que paso mucho tiempo disculpándome y muy poco tratando de hacer las cosas bien... pero... - le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras apropiadas mientras sentía su corazón latir mas rápido - estoy tratando de cambiar eso, lo último que quiero es gritarte y lastimarte, por favor créeme  
  
Lily lo miraba extrañada ¿por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso?, sin embargo, la voz de James sonaba tan sincera que desarmo a Lily:  
  
- Te creo - dijo ella con una nota de absoluta confianza en la voz. Luego tuvo que contener un pequeño gemido cuando James presiono la parte donde la herida en su mano era mas profunda - Duele - admitió  
  
James esperó unos momentos hasta que la herida dejo de sangrar, luego retiro el paño con el que había estado limpiando la herida, se llevo la mano de Lily a la boca y le beso la palma de la mano con mucho cuidado para no hacer que le doliera  
  
- ¿Mejor? - preguntó. Lily estaba alcanzado coloraciones antes desconocidas de rojo, casi estaba llegando al púrpura. James no pudo evitar sonreír  
  
- Sí - respondió Lily, y se quedo muy quietecita hasta que James termino de ponerle un vendaje en la mano.  
  
******  
  
Por su parte, alguien mas estaba también teniendo extrañas reflexiones, se trataba de Eric. Desde el momento en el que había conocido a "Luke", no había dejado de pensar cosas raras, él mismo se sentía muy extraño la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente cuando Luke estaba cerca.  
  
"Es lo mas extraño del mundo" se decía a si mismo "por que no me siento atraído hacia ningún otro hombre. Se que no voy por la vida actuando como el Doctor Fletcher" la sola idea de convertirse en algo parecido al buen doctor lo hacía sentirse aun mas raro "Y, en general, me siguen gustando las mujeres. Mis hormonas se inclinan naturalmente hacia las chicas. Pero cuando estoy cerca de "Luke" no sé que me pasa"  
  
Muchos extraños pensamientos siguieron saltando en la cabeza de Eric por un buen rato, hasta que finamente llego a una conclusión:  
  
"No me importa si esto me hace gay" se dijo, no sin temblar ante la perspectiva "pero estoy decidido a hacer que este año Luke se enamore de mi"  
  
*******  
  
Fin del Capitulo 15  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notas de la maniática autora:  
  
Si, no es el capitulo largo que se suponía tenía que ser pero estoy nadando en tareas pendientes, perdonen la entrega de este segundo rapidin pero no he podido hacer mas. Solo quiero aclarar que Eric no es gay, alguien me había preguntado eso en un review, sus hormonas se inclinan naturalmente hacia las mujeres.  
  
Este capitulo fue mas sobre entrar un poco a la cabeza de James, espero que haya resultado bien.  
  
Ahora los dejo, tengo que hacer un cuestionario sobre la Iluminación de Koheler y las técnicas de tinción de la pared celular  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su paciencia, de no ser por ellas no podría seguir escribiendo.  
  
*  
  
Bye  
  
*  
  
Clavel. 


	16. General Berenjena

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
CAPITULO 16:  
CUENTO DE UNA NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN: EL AÑO DE LA BERENJENA  
  
- Vamos Lils, te aseguro que será divertido - decía Evan la mañana del 25 de Octubre - el año pasado no pudimos hacer nada, este año quiero que sea diferente, además, es un baile de disfraces, podrías vestirte de chica. Dime que no te encantaría que James te viera como eres en realidad  
  
- No te niego que me gustaría, pero podría hacer que el me descubriera, no es ningún tonto... aunque... si me gustaría ir al baile  
  
- Entonces hagámoslo, podemos esconder tu disfraz en mi cuarto, nunca nadie lo sabrá. Ya tengo todo un plan armado, y el doctor Fletcher dijo que nos ayudaría  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, iré al baile de Halloween. - Lily se quedo callada por un momento - Tú ¿De que vas a disfrazarte?  
  
- Eso es una sorpresa... - dijo Evan, teniendo ya muy clara la idea - Volviendo a tu asunto, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...  
  
*********  
  
Mientras tanto, los chicos...  
  
- Sirius, ¿estas seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros ahora por los disfraces? Entre mas te tardes menos posibilidades tendrás de encontrar algo bueno  
  
- Ahora no puedo, Moony, tengo una cita con la prefecta de Ravenclaw Ileana Vector, créeme cuando te digo que todo esa cosa intelectual no es mas que una fachada, siempre son los mas callados los que... - Sirius se calló cuando la mirada de sus amigos le indico que no querían enterarse - Como decía, No puedo ahora, iré luego. Vayan ustedes  
  
- Como quieras, Sirius, pero cuando acabes vestido de algo ridículo no digas que no te lo advertimos - dijo James imaginándose a Sirius en traje de Conejo Rosa, con zanahoria y todo  
  
- ¿De que vas a ir disfrazado, James? - pregunto Remus, cuando ya dejaban el colegio y salían al Londres muggle  
  
- Cualquier cosa que no implique usar mallas, con eso me conformo - respondió James - -y ¿tú?  
  
- De Lobo - James lo miro como diciendo ¿Qué? - Es en serio, a Evan se le ocurrió que quiere ir de Caperucita Roja, creo, y luego me contó una historia muy extraña, creo que era un cuento infantil muggle, y muchas cosas pasaron, Evan a veces me confunde, y de alguna forma extraña y bizarra, que no entiendo, todo acabo en que me voy a disfrazar de Lobo  
  
- Irónico - fue lo único que James dijo al respecto  
  
************  
  
Los días pasaron, y la noche de Halloween finalmente llego...  
  
- Calma Sirius, no es tan malo - decía Remus tranquilizadoramente, sufriendo por tratar de ocultar su risa  
  
- ¿Qué no esta tan mal? ¿QUÉ NO ESTA TAN MAL? ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ NO ESTA TAN MAL?!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY UNA BERENJENA!!!!!!! - Por no haberle hecho caso a James y a Remus, Sirius acabo yendo el último día a tratar de conseguir un disfraz y, como era de esperarse, todos los disfraces buenos ya estaban alquilados, rentados, agotados, fuera de las tiendas. Sirius había buscado por todo Londres y lo único que consiguió fue un disfraz de Berenjena que nadie más había querido (y por muy buenas razones)  
  
- Pero el color Berenjena esta de moda... - dijo Remus en tono reconciliador  
  
- A mi que me importa eso, Ileana ya yo va a querer ir conmigo - Sirius continuo rumiando su mala suerte por al menos otra media hora, Remus se dedico con toda tranquilidad a mostrarle a Sirius los muchos beneficios que suponía el disfraz de berenjena  
  
*******  
  
"Me pregunto si lo que le paso a Lily será grave, que mala suerte que se enfermo justo este día" - reflexionaba James mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, donde él baile iba a ser llevado a cabo, iba disfrazado de soldado de la Legión Extranjera - "Y además no quiso que me quedara con ella, insistió en que viniera y le contara todo cuando sucediera. No sé, creo que esta tramando algo... no, no es posible, si solo estuviera fingiendo sentirse mal, no hubiera ido a la enfermería, se habría quedado en el dormitorio"  
  
James estaba equivocado, Lily si había estado fingiendo sentirse enferma, e ir a la enfermería era parte de su plan...  
  
- Mira, Evan, hemos encontrado a la "princesa perdida en el bosque" - dijo el Doctor Fletcher mientras ambos observaban a Lily, vestida con un atuendo como de cuento de hadas, como una princesa a la que solo le faltaba el príncipe.  
  
Tanto Evan como el Doctor Fletcher, le habían ayudado a arreglarse y se veía preciosa. Habían usado la poción de la Sopa de Cabello para hacer que él cabello de Lily creciera y no le tuvieran que poner una peluca, y se lo habían arreglado de forma sencilla pero elegante; él vestido había sido cuidadosamente elegido para que resaltara la figura femenina de Lily lo mas posible. Esta vez podían decir que era su mejor trabajo.  
  
- No puedo creer que sea yo - dijo Lily mirándose al espejo - Me cuesta trabajo reconocerme. Nunca creí que pudiera verme así. Hicieron un trabajo estupendo  
  
- Gracias, Lily - dijeron el Doctor Fletcher y Evan, pero luego se miraron y después de una pausa, dijeron al unísono - ¿qué vas a decir cuando pregunten tu nombre?  
  
- No sé, no lo había pensado - dijo Lily con sinceridad - Lily, supongo, ¿no sería eso lo mas normal?  
  
- Supongo - dijo el Doctor Fletcher - ahora, toma tu antifaz y ve al comedor, si llegaras con Evan se vería sospechoso, por que ella no tiene "amigas" en Hogwarts, casi siempre se junta con "los chicos", sería raro que, de la nada, apareciera con otra chica  
  
- Tiene razón, doctor Fletcher, no había pensado en eso - admitió Evan  
  
- Bien, entonces supongo que me adelantaré. Lily se puso el antifaz y dejo la enfermería cuidando que nadie viera de donde había salido  
  
- Nuestra pequeña ira al baile - dijo el Doctor Fletcher en un arrebato de fingida emoción - No puedo creerlo  
  
- No es para tanto, Hado Padrino - respondió Evan con sarcasmo. Entonces el Doctor Fletcher la miro de arriba a bajo, poniéndole atención, no se había fijado en el disfraz de Evan, la verdad se veía adorable, con su cabello castaño en dos trenzas sujetadas por adornos hechos con flores de cerezo, su vestido blanco y rojo, con un delantal blanco adornado con unas figuras de cereza y la capa roja con capucha  
  
- ¿De que vas tu disfrazada? - pregunto el doctor Fletcher  
  
- De Caperucita Roja - explico Evan, el doctor Fletcher solo asintió con la cabeza, eso explicaba todo el rojo que estaba usando - Bueno, ahora me voy, un Lobo espera por mi...- el doctor la miro fijamente  
  
- Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así? - dijo al fin el galeno  
  
- Por supuesto que lo sé - dijo Evan como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo - Y no me importa. Pero Remus todavía no sabe que yo sé  
  
- Entiendo, diviértete. - dijo el Doctor Fletcher, entonces aquel hombre con el que había estado saliendo apareció  
  
- Usted también diviértase - se despidió Evan saliendo de la enfermería, y tarareando "Voy por la vereda tropical..."  
  
********  
  
James miraba a su alrededor, muchas chicas iban a invitarlo a bailar pero el se negaba a todas ellas, su mente todavía estaba pensando en Lily, preguntándose si estaba bien  
  
- Es un sombrero ridículo muy bonito - dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos - No se puede ser soldado de la legión extranjera sin el kafi blanco  
  
- ¿Huh? ¿Perdón? - dijo James, había reconocido a Lily, solo ella tenía esos ojos de aquel color verde tan único, pero no había atinado a decir algo inteligente, ella realmente le había robado el aliento, su vestido era de un verde tan pálido que casi parecía blanco, el cabello rojo el caía suavemente sobre la piel blanca y... en conjunto, James nunca había visto nada mas hermoso que ella.  
  
- La legión extranjera es la hermandad del kafi blanco - dijo Lily recordando sus clases de historia muggle - Soy Lily - agrego a modo de presentación  
  
- Ahh, esto. Sí - aun no había recuperado su habilidad para hablar. Hubo un silencio extraño entre ambos, y una pieza lenta empezó a sonar, muchas parejas se dirigieron al centro del comedor donde estaba la pista de baile - ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto James de pronto sin comprender bien por que, el baile nunca había sido su fuerte  
  
- Me encantaría - respondió Lily sonriendo. James tomo la mano de Lily y la presido hasta que llegaron a la pista de baile, nadie les estaba poniendo mucha atención, de hecho, toda la escena era algo divertida: gente en disfraces extraños bailando canciones románticas.  
  
A James le parecía que era tan fácil bailar con Lily...  
  
****  
  
Mientras tanto, al otro lado del comedor, en el rincón mas oscuro, había una extraña convención: Todos los que traían disfraces ridículos se habían ido a sentar ahí, a muchos de ellos sus parejas los habían abandonado. Era un pequeño grupo bastante patético, y Sirius estaba sentado en medio de ellos  
  
- Mi novia es feminista, dice que no aprecia el hecho de que me hubiera disfrazado de un símbolo fálico - decía en ese momento un chico de sexto que se había disfrazado de plátano  
  
- Mi novia dijo que si como me veo estoy, entonces que el tamaño si importa - agrego lamentándose un sujeto de Hufflepuff, que iba disfrazado de pepinillo - dijo que si ni a pepino llego entonces... - otro chico que estaba disfrazado de tomate le dio unas palmaditas amigables en la espalada para mostrar su apoyo  
  
- Mírenos, somos patéticos - dijo Sirius de repente poniéndose en pie - Aquí estamos, lo mas deseable de lo deseable de todo el Colegio, lamentándonos nuestras suerte solo por que parecemos la canasta de mercado de la abuela. No es justo, debemos reclamar el respeto que todos nos merecen  
  
Todas las frutas y verduras que se hallaban ahí congregadas, Eric entre ellos, se emocionaron y deshicieron en vítores y alabanzas hacía Sirius, su recién electo líder. Los ánimos se exaltaban  
  
- Compañeros, frutas y verduras, levantémonos contra los tiranos que, no solo nos han desterrado a este rincón, sino que por año nos han consumido y procesado. Compañeros, gritemos: ¡REVOLUCIÓN! - mas gritos de conformidad se hicieron escuchar. - ¡¡LIBERTAD A LAS VERDURAS, A LA FRUTA, Y AL AGUACATE AUNQUE SEA INDEFINIDO!! (ay, gracias, dijo el aludido coquetamente)  
  
- ¡Hablaste bueno, breve y sustancioso!, ¡VIVA NUESTRO LÍDER! - dijo una alcachofa improvisando una porra para Sirius (Se ve, se siente, la berenjena esta presente. Se ve, se siente, la berenjena esta presente)  
  
- ¿Sabes Sirius? - dijo Evan que había ido con Remus a hacerle compañía a Sirius, ambos habían llegado justo en el momento en el que Sirius había sido electo el líder de las frutas y verduras - me recuerdas a un juguete en forma de Berenjena que tengo en mi cuarto  
  
- ¿En serio? - pregunto Remus riendo  
  
- Sí - respondió Evan con total seriedad - lo golpeas contra una superficie y dice: "I hate you!, I hate you!" Es de mis juguetes favoritos...  
  
- Evan - dijo Sirius de malas pulgas - Cállate  
  
- Si su berenjenisima, como usted diga - respondió ella sin molestarse, haciendo un saludo militar y riéndose abiertamente de Sirius.  
  
Evan y Remus se retiraron, dejando solo a Sirius para que continuara con su Revolución. Iban caminando tranquilamente por el comedor cuando se encontraron con James y Lily que salían a dar un paseo al jardín, ninguno de los dos a penas y les pusieron atención. Cuando Lily y James desaparecieron, Remus pregunto:  
  
- Y ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- ¿De que estas hablando?  
  
- Luke - respondió Remus como si nada - ¿Cuál es su nombre? Su verdadero nombre quiero decir. porque francamente dudo que sus padres la hayan llamado Luke. Ya, Evan, no me veas así, se que no estoy loco.  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto que te diste cuenta?  
  
- No mucho  
  
- No puedes decírselo a nadie, a nadie  
  
- Relájate, no lo haré. Si fuera a hacerlo ya lo habría hecho. James tampoco ha dicho nada. Él no fue quien me lo dijo, yo solo me di cuenta  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que James sabe?  
  
- Sí, o eso espero, de otra forma no podría explicar su extraño comportamiento, si lo piensas es un poco escalofriante  
  
- Bueno, si, en eso tienes razón. ¿En serio no se lo vas a decir a nadie?  
  
- Ni siquiera a Sirius, tienes mi palabra. No te preocupes por el General Berenjena, nunca se va a dar cuenta.  
  
- Se llama Lily - admitió Evan, confiaba en Remus, tanto como eso era seguro  
  
- Ven, vamos a bailar - le dijo Remus a Evan después de una pausa, y no volvieron a hablar de eso en toda la noche.  
  
*****  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera, en el jardín:  
  
James y Lily continuaban bailando despacio con el ritmo de las canciones que llegaban desde el gran comedor, una de ellas era This Magic Moment  
  
"This magic moment, so different and so new. Was like any other. until I kissed you"  
  
James se inclino lentamente sobre Lily, estaban afuera en el jardín bailado por la luz de la luna que menguaba y cientos de estrellas que se habían reunido para comentar la fiesta que ocurría abajo, en el colegio  
  
"And then it happened, it took me by surprise. I know that you feel it too, by the look in your eyes"  
  
Sin temor alguno, Lily también se acerco a James, y sus labios se encontraron a mitad del camino. uniéndose en un beso tan enternecedor como apasionado, era todo lo que siempre habían soñado (para empezar que Lily no estaba dormida y James no estaba ebrio) y muchas cosas mas, fuegos artificiales y mariposas en el estomago. Al día siguiente se podían preocupar por todas las cosas que necesitaban arreglar entre ellos. Hoy, eso no importaba  
  
"Sweeter than wine. Softer than a summer's night. Everything I want, I have whenever I hold you tight."  
  
Mientras se dejaban ir, olvidándose del mundo y concentrándose totalmente en ese momento en el se estaban besando, sus corazones latían deprisa y con fuerza; era magia en el aire, eran una pareja común, como tantas como cualquiera. Y entonces ambos decidieron que, en definitiva, esta era la mejor noche de sus vidas.  
  
"This magic moment, while your lips are close to mine; will last forever, forever, 'til the end of time "  
  
"So why won't you dance with me? Why won't you dance with me?"  
  
"This magic moment. So different and so new. Was like any other until I met you.  
  
And then it happened It took me by surprise I knew that you felt it too I could see it by the look in your eyes"  
  
"Sweeter than wine Softer than a summer's night. Everything I want, I have whenever I hold you tight"  
  
Fin del Capítulo 16  
  
Notas de la maniática autora que debería estar estudiando calculo  
  
No pude resistirme, llegue temprano a la escuela y me puse a escribir esta capitulo. Conteste las reviews de capitulo pasado por que ya me estaba sintiendo mal por no hacerlo, creanme que son sus reviews las que me levantan el animo y me hacen seguir escribiendo, las he leído todas y las atesoro siempre.  
  
Este es ya mi fic mas largo y gracias por las 70 reviews que alcanzo con el capitulo pasado, nunca pensé que llegaría a tantas. La canción es This Magic Moment de Lou Reed  
  
Shagy Sirius, Este capitulo es mas largo, y si, yo se que se esta alargando, con decirte que cuando la planea la historia tenía 22 capítulos y ahora, ya va en 24 o 25, no lo recuerdo  
  
Padme, gracias por tu review y por el apoyo  
  
Clavel, mi homónima, gracias por el review  
  
Hermione 73, creo que tu si me entendiste con todo el asunto de Eric.  
  
Klaudi^Wri, No había contestado por que no había tenido tiempo, de hecho se supone que en vez de hacer esto debería estar estudiando para mi examen de calculo que es en solo 6 horas  
  
Risha Weasley, Le atinaste, soy de México, del D. F. para ser más precisos, gracias por tu review.  
  
Kmila, parte de tu deseo fue concedido en este capitulo, en el que sigue (Los amos de las marionetas) se cumplirá la otra parte  
  
SOLANGEL, gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te guste  
  
CHO-CHANG, gracias por el apoyo, pero me temo que las cosas todavía no se van a solucionar. Pero no te preocupes, ya pase la mitad del fic.  
  
***  
  
Bueno  
  
Bye  
  
**  
  
** 


	17. Los amos de las Marionetas

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
CAPITULO 17: LOS AMOS DE LAS MARIONETAS  
  
Las cosas habían estado algo raras desde el día del baile de Halloween, James y Lily estaban en las nubes. James había intentado decirle varias veces que sabía "Luke" era ella, pero se detenía una y otra vez pues, en el fondo, sabía que si decía algo no podría tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, no podría verla dormir, nadie lo regañaría por dejar los calcetines tirados por todos lados.  
  
Lily ya había maquinado su plan maestro para, eventualmente, poder decirle a James que era ella con quien había bailado y a quien había besado, pero lo de decirle era bastante relativo. pues así fue como le contó su plan a Evan y al Doctor Fletcher  
  
"Y así no tengo que decirle nada"  
  
"Si entendí correctamente, Luke continua siendo Luke, y eventualmente, aparecerá Lily, que estaba visitando a una amiga en Hogwarts el día de Halloween, y Lily nunca le dice a James que ella es Luke" El Doctor Fletcher parecía confundido  
  
"No te ofendas, pero de todos tus planes maestros, este es el mas bizarro. No creo que logres sacar esta mascarada, todo el asunto con Luke ya es bastante confuso, y no puedes iniciar relaciones basadas en mentiras" dijo Evan en tono reprobatorio "Tu eras la que siempre decía eso"  
  
"Pero, pero." Lily en serio que quería alegarle algo a Evan, pero no podía, aquellas habían sido sus palabras y se recordaba a si misma diciéndolas "Se que tienes razón, pero, es el único plan que he logrado maquinar, No se me ocurre nada mas"  
  
Evan se había quedado callada, no quería hacer sentir mal a Lily, pero era obvio que aquel plan no iba a funcionar, pues James ya sabía toda la verdad, según Remus le había dicho, pero de cualquier forma la dejo seguir con sus locuras. Andando el tiempo, todo caería por su propio peso  
  
"Has lo que quieras" dijo al fin, después de una pausa, convenciéndose a si misma de que todo acabaría bien, pensando que así Lily se sentiría mas tranquila "Yo tengo que irme, quede de ver a Remus un quince minutos, no me gusta hacer a la gente esperar"  
  
"¿Cómo van ese asunto?" pregunto el Doctor, para desviar cambiar el tema  
  
"Bien" respondió Evan, evitando entrar en detalles, mientras salía por la puerta. La verdad es que las cosas marchaban mas que bien entre ella y Remus.  
  
Al principio, cuando habían descubierto que se gustaban mutuamente, habían decidido ser "amigos con beneficios", por que ninguno de los dos creía estar listo para una relación en serio. Pero, conforme el tiempo avanzaba y había menos secretos entre ellos (lo que no quiere decir que se estuviera acabando el misterio), se habían dado cuenta que no querían salir con nadie mas, y que estaban muy contentos estando juntos. Se hicieron novios, se habían enamorado el uno de la otra y viceversa.  
  
Lo cual tenía sentido, pues habían muchas cosas en las cuales diferían, pero cuando se trataba de cosas importantes, siempre acababan por estar acuerdo; y físicamente se atraían.  
  
Mas tarde ese día, un lluvioso día casi a finales de Noviembre, Evan y Remus se encontraban en la habitación de Evan, habían estado discutiendo el plan maestro de Lily.  
  
"Tengo una idea" dijo Remus "¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco con las mentes de Lily y James?"  
  
"Tienes mi atención, ¿qué propones?" Remus procedió a explicarle su plan con sumo detalle, Evan se reía de repente y agregaba cosas, al final, habían logrado tramar un plan malévolo para poner en dificultades a Lily y a James, no por que fueran malos, simplemente por que estaban algo aburridos, y una buena risa nunca esta de mas. Además, se lo merecían por no querer decirse la verdad, tan culpable el que mata a la vaca como el que le agarra la pata.  
  
Después de un rato, dejaron el tema de Lily y James por la paz, y se concentraron en cosas mas agradables que hacer, como estarse besando y acariciando, nunca pasaban a mas de eso. cada vez que empezaban las cosas a subir de tono, Remus se detenía. Ese día Evan decido preguntarle por que  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Evan, mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía como Remus se iba al otro extremo de la habitación, como si quisiera poner espacio entre ellos  
  
"Nada" respondió él, su voz indicaba que él no se lo creía  
  
"Entonces ¿por que te vas?" la pregunta de Evan lo tomo por sorpresa "Es decir, me gusta que me respeten, pero justo ahora no me estaba quejando"  
  
"Evan. yo" iba a empezar su maniobra evasiva  
  
"No, en verdad quiero saber. Cada vez que empezamos con esto, tu derrepente decides dejar las cosas a mitad del camino, como si estuviera usando el encantamiento repulsor, y no lo entiendo. ¿Ya te aburriste? ¿No te gusto? ¿Qué?"  
  
"No es nada de eso, y lo sabes" respondió a la defensiva "es solo que."  
  
"No me digas que todo esto es por que eres un hombre lobo" a Evan se le había escapado decir eso, si quería decirle que ya sabía pero no así.  
  
"¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunto Remus después de una larga pausa, no parecía estar enojado, en cambio parecía estar muy cansado. Evan se levanto de la cama y camino acercándosele, deteniéndose justo en frente de él.  
  
"He de decirte que algún día vas a ser un excelente profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" Remus la miro con extrañeza ¿ha que venia eso? "Me enseñaste las formas de reconocer a los hombres lobo, a leer los mapas lunares y sus ciclos, cuando tú y yo sabemos que si hay una materia que no me entra es esa. luego me di cuenta de que tu siempre estabas enfermo alrededor de la luna llena y que tenías los síntomas. Y no soy tonta ¿sabes?"  
  
"Se que no lo eres" respondió él algo sorprendido de la agudeza de su novia, pero tenía que recordar que así había sido como Sirius y James se habían enterado de su licantropía "Y ¿no te importa? ¿No vas a decir nada?" de pronto se le había ocurrido la idea de que lo iba a dejar.  
  
"No tengo mucho que decir salvo que no me importa" Lo había dicho con sinceridad, pero Remus aun dudaba "Remus, yo no se amar a las personas a medias. Así eras cuando te conocí y así me enamore de ti"  
  
"No se, Evan, esto no es fácil por ningún lado que lo mires" alego Remus dudativo  
  
"Uno no hace las cosas solo por que sean fáciles, yo sé que no soy la persona mas fácil del mundo, tengo muchas manías y tú me aceptas como soy"  
  
"Ya, pero tu no eres un..."  
  
"Ni siquiera empieces con eso. Estas conmigo, te quiero y no voy a dejar que te apartes de mi sin una buena razón y 'soy un hombre lobo' no cae en la categoría de buenas razones, no para mi" Entonces ella lo beso "Que te parece si continuamos..." dijo ella  
  
"¿Así como si nada?" le interrumpió Remus pensando que ella quería proseguir con lo que habían estado haciendo antes de su conversación  
  
"... con nuestro plan"  
  
******  
  
A la hora de la cena, Remus y Evan ya habían decidido poner en marcha su plan para jugar con las mentes de Lily y James  
  
"Y dime James ¿has sabido algo de la chica con la que estuviste en Halloween? Parecías tan prendado de ella, cuando chocaron con nosotros ni siquiera saludaron" dijo Remus casualmente, mientras James lo miraba preguntando 'A que demonios viene eso?'  
  
"Es cierto, me pareció muy descortés" agrego Evan "¿No lo crees así Luke?"  
  
"No se a que están jugando, pero mejor dejen el tema" dijo James cortante sin dejar que Lily respondiera  
  
"No te pongas pesado, solo queremos hacer conversación" dijo Remus "Todo a estado tan aburrido desde que el General Berenjena se lanzó en campaña para liberar a las lechugas del mundo"  
  
"Es cierto. Sirius ha estado actuando tan raro, el otro día se acerco a dos chicas del Colegio San Pablo y solo les pidió que firmaran su petición de 'Derechos Vegetales'. No coqueteo con ellas ni una sola vez" dijo Evan  
  
"Inaudito, no pensé vivir para ver el día en que ni Sirius ni James empezaran a babear ante la sola presencia de algo con faldas" luego se volvió para hablar con Evan, ignorando las miradas asesinas de James (quien no quería que pensara que él era como... bueno, como Sirius) "La ultima vez que estuvimos en Escocia fue tan embarazoso"  
  
"¿Que sucedió, Lupin?" pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras, se trataba de Malfoy "¿Black y Potter acabaron en citas románticas con unos hermanos de apellido McLeod?"  
  
"Entonces, tú también los conoces" dijo Remus sin afectarse "creo que si, recuerdo que mencionaron algo sobre gente que no podía levantar... lo mas mínimo"  
  
"¿Estas buscando problemas?"  
  
"No, gracias, me... bueno, no me halagas, pero de todas formas yo ya estoy pedido y dado" contesto Remus sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Evan  
  
"No me refería a eso" dijo Malfoy tratando de defenderse  
  
"Típico, negación después del rechazo" Malfoy los miro con furia pero no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
"¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? Yo no conozco a ningunos montañeses de apellido McLeod" dijo James de malas pulgas  
  
"Yo sé eso, tu lo sabes... pero Malfoy no"  
  
"Gracias, amigo. Haces maravillas por mi reputación"  
  
"Nada peor que cuando todos decían que tu y Luke..."  
  
"¡Evan!" Lily miraba a Evan suplicándole que no continuara, mientras se ponía color carmín  
  
"Venga, Remus. Vamonos de este antro. Tenemos que continuar con el otro asunto. Sí, esta vez si es ese otro asunto"  
  
"Oh" dijo Remus entendiendo lo que Evan quería decir "Tenemos que irnos. Adiós" y ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor a toda prisa. James suspiro aliviado, no quería que Evan y Remus siguieran diciendo tonterías en frente de Lily.  
  
"Sí, yo también tengo que irme" dijo Lily, y también se levanto y se fue, dejando a James solo y pensando si había dicho algo que la molestara.  
  
****  
  
Lily se sentía muy rara por todos los comentarios de Evan. ¿qué tal si 'Luke' si había arruinado la reputación de James?, muchas preguntas rondaban su mente cuando finalmente llego a la enfermería, donde encontró al Doctor Fletcher inspeccionando algunas camisas, no se decidía cual usar...  
  
"Doctor Fletcher" dijo ella  
  
"¿qué ocurre ahora?" pregunto el doctor sin apartar la vista de las camisas  
  
"Es que" Lily hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y luego empezó a hablar muy, muy rápido. El doctor Fletcher no entendía nada y, en realidad, no le estaba poniendo mucha atención. Se limitaba a decir cosas como 'aja' y 'entiendo' de vez en cuando para aparentar que ponía atención, pero solo estaba pensando si el verde estaría 'in' en primavera. "¿Me ha estado poniendo atención?" pregunto Lily incrédula  
  
"Desde luego" afirmo el doctor, luego puso dos camisas en frente de ella "'¿Qué opinas? ¿Azul claro o verde?"  
  
"No ha escuchado nada de lo que le he dicho" dijo indignada "y la azul combina mas con sus ojos" agregó mas calmada  
  
"Eso pensé" le respondió el doctor cambiándose de camisa ahí en frente de ella. (Tenía que admitir que el doctor era muy atractivo, lastima que fuera del otro bando)  
  
"¿Entonces? ¿qué me aconseja?"  
  
"¿uh?"  
  
"Marcus, ¿estas listo?" pregunto un hombre joven desde la puerta  
  
"En seguida voy" respondió el doctor, luego miro a Lily "Buena suerte con tú venta de pasteles" y sin mas se fue dejando a Lily sola en la enfermería  
  
Lily se dejo caer sobre la silla del Doctor Fletcher, se sentía exhausta...  
  
¿Qué voy a hacer? - se pregunto a si misma  
  
Siempre puedes decirle la verdad - le respondió una vocecita  
  
Pero entonces, ¿qué va a pensar James de mi? -  
  
Eso solo lo puedes saber una vez que se lo hayas dicho - agrego una tercera voz  
  
Espera, espera, espera. ¿Voy a tener uno de esos momentos en los que uno habla con sus voces internas? - pregunto Lily en voz alta  
  
Eso parece - respondió una cuarta voz  
  
Genial, simplemente genial - dijo Lily sarcásticamente  
  
¡Oye! No creas que a nosotras nos entusiasma - gritaron unas 15 voces dentro de su cabeza  
  
Va a ser una noche muy larga - suspiro  
  
Ni que lo digas-  
  
*******  
  
James caminaba de vuelta a su habitación sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, muchas preguntas rondaban su mente también ¿Había dicho algo que molesto a Lily? ¿Tramaban algo Evan y Remus? ¿Por qué actuaban tan raro? ¿Qué era el otro asunto? ¿Lily estaba enojada con él? ¿Por qué los cangrejos caminan para atrás? ¿Era cierto que África y Sudamérica habían estado pegados? ¿a dónde había ido Lily? ¿Quién ganará el siguiente mundial?  
  
Tan sumido iba en sus propios pensamientos que solo noto que Eric le esperaba a fuera de su dormitorio hasta después de casi haber chocado con él  
  
"¿Buscas a Luke?" pregunto James no muy contento  
  
"No, esta vez quiero hablar contigo... En Privado"  
  
"Habla entonces" dijo James abriendo la puerta del dormitorio con impaciencia y haciéndole una seña para que entrará. Eric lo hizo y cerro la puerta de tras de el  
  
"Quiero preguntarte si hay algo entre tú y esa chica con la que todos te vieron en Halloween"  
  
"Eso no es nada de tu incumbencia"  
  
"Se que tu le importas a Luke, y Luke me importa a mi. SI tienes algo con esa chica y eso afecta a Luke, entonces si me incumbe"  
  
"No" dijo James cortante y con dureza "No te incumben ni mis relaciones con Luke o con Lily" la voz de James perdió toda su dureza al mencionar a Luke/Lily  
  
"Entonces su nombre es Lily, y ¿qué? ¿Luke no te importa?"  
  
"Yo no dije eso, dije que no era tu asunto si me importaba o no"  
  
"¿Qué significa Luke para ti? Necesito saber"  
  
La pregunta tomo a James por sorpresa, así como el tono de suplica en la voz de Eric, era obvio que él quería a 'Luke'. James decidió contestarle, sentía que al menos eso le debía a Eric, después de todo tenía que ser horrible pensar que se sentía atraído por otro chico. Pero antes de contestar tenía que pensar bien que era lo que Lily significaba para él.  
  
"Luke es lo mas importante para mi" respondió James finalmente mirando a Eric directo a los ojos "Prefiero morir a ver que algo malo le pase, quiero que sea feliz, daría mi vida por que siempre estuviera bien, por que fuera feliz. Es lo mas importante en mi vida"  
  
"Igual yo" dijo Eric débilmente "por eso, creo que no voy a competir contra ti, te ha escogido, algo me lo dice. Si su felicidad esta contigo que así sea, yo me apartare" a Eric se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra que dejaba su boca, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se volvió para abrir la puerta, pero antes de irse agrego "No lo lastimes, si me entero de que... yo... te..."  
  
"Entiendo" dijo James "Estas en tu derecho. Si le hago algo, cualquier cosa, tienes mi permiso de someterme a tortura china"  
  
Eric pareció complacido y se fue. Tenía que recoger los pedazos de su corazón y volverlos a poner juntos, con el tiempo su corazón sanaría y lograría olvidar lo que sentía por 'Luke'  
  
Mas tarde regreso Lily, ya era muy entrada la noche pero James esperaba... iba a decírselo, a decirle que sabía que ella era Lily  
  
"Estoy muerto" dijo Lily dejándose caer en la cama  
  
"¿Te sientes mal?" se apresuro a preguntar James sentándose al borde de la cama de Lily  
  
"¿Sabes como algunas personas tiene una voz en su interior?"  
  
"Si" dijo inseguro mientras Lily abrazaba la almohada mas cercana  
  
"Pues hoy descubrí que yo tengo al menos 17 de esas voces" dijo Lily cerrando los ojos "Y es agotador hablar con todas ellas"  
  
James iba a responder: 'Lo imagino', pero Lily ya se había quedado dormida. James suspiro, no iba a despertarla para decirle que sabía su secreto, por eso solo se inclino sobre ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo en voz muy baja "Te amo". Luego la cubrió con una cobija y la dejo dormir, ya tendría tiempo para confesarle sus sentimientos.  
  
Después de todo, nada iba a alejarla de él, ya habría otra ocasión de gritar las palabras que le acababa de susurrar: "Te amo". La próxima vez que se lo dijera, lo iba a decir alto y a decirlo con orgullo.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 17  
  
***  
  
Notas de la maniática autora que, de nuevo, debería estar haciendo sus tarea de Calculo:  
  
Se que este capitulo ha tardado mucho en salir a la luz, pero tiene su historia. Primero he estado hasta los topes de tarea, y luego, justo cuando estaba a dos líneas de terminar, se me daño el disco y ya no pude publicarlo, tuve que empezar otra vez desde, creo, el final de la pagina dos (una amiga me dio un pedazo de capitulo que yo le había dado para que me dijera que pensaba) (Gracias Sofía, eres un ángel).  
  
Así que como ven, tuve razones para retrasarme. Procuraré que el siguiente capitulo salga mas rápido, pero no prometo nada, tengo dos exámenes esta semana y un departamental de mate la semana que viene.  
  
No pude responder sus maravillosos Reviews uno por uno, pero los agradezco todos, me han hecho muy feliz.  
  
Alguien me pregunto de la canción del capitulo pasado: Se llama "This Magic Moment" de Lu Reed, el nombre esta bien escrito en el capi pasado, puedes encontrar la letra en www.LirycsXP.com  
  
Gracias a todos por leerme y déjenme sus comentarios.  
  
Ah, en este capi use "" para denotar los diálogos en vez de usar el -, díganme de que forma les gusta mas.  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel  
  
Siguiente Capitulo: MTFBWY (Si a alguien le gusta Star Wars, sabe que significa eso) 


	18. MTFBWY

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
CAPITULO 18:  
  
MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU  
  
En menos de lo que todos se dieron cuenta, ya era enero. el cielo de Londres brillaba con un blanco opalino, la nieve aun caí copiosamente, hacía frío. El espíritu de la navidad todavía resonaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras todos se preparaban para el inicio del trimestre. Las cosas estaba bien, sin embargo, ciertas noticias que empezaron a aparecer en los periódicos muggles inquietaron a mas de uno  
  
La mañana del 8 de enero, Evan miraba a Lily con preocupación, varias veces trato de decir algo pero se detuvo a media frase, y cuando llego el periódico de la mañana, busco rápidamente en las paginas, leyó un articulo con avidez, suspiro deprimida y luego escondió el periódico para que Lily no lo leyera, este comportamiento había estado sucediéndose por, al menos, la ultima semana.  
  
"Evan, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por que siempre me escondes el periódico?" pregunto Lily esa mañana, cansada de ver a Evan hacer lo mismo todas las mañanas  
  
"Y-Yo no estoy haciendo nada" dijo Evan no muy convencida  
  
"Ya sé, no me digas. Mi padre se casa por séptima vez"  
  
"No" respondió Evan  
  
"¿Entonces? Ya, déjame leer el periódico" Lily se impaciento cuando Evan escondió el periódico en su espalda, así que conjuro el hechizo convocador "Accio periódico", el periódico salió de las manos de Evan y cayó en manos de Lily. En la tercera pagina había una noticia, la misma que Evan había estado tratando de evitar que Lily leyera "Con la desaparición de Sophie Evans suman ya 15 las desapariciones misteriosas a lo largo de toda Inglaterra. No hay un patrón especifico salvo que todas las victimas de apellidan Evans. La comisaría de Devonshire y Scotland Yard sugieren a los casi 5000 Evans del país que tomen sus precauciones" Lily leyó en voz alta, y luego se quedo en silencio  
  
"Quería saber si Voldemort estaba detrás de esas desapariciones antes de decir algo y preocuparte sin razón. He estado averiguando cosas pero..."  
  
"Voldemort esta detrás de todo esto ¿verdad?. Por eso no has querido decirme nada"  
  
"Todo indica que Voldemort y sus mortifagos están tras esto ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Crees que sea seguro quedarnos en Hogwarts?" pregunto Evan, tanto ella como Lily eran muy felices en Londres y no querían marcharse, no antes de completar su educación mágica al menos, habían hecho tantos amigos, y las cosas les estaban saliendo tan bien.  
  
"No lo sé, Evan. Necesito pensarlo" respondió Lily confundida, ¿qué tal si Voldemort la había encontrado? ¿También la expulsarían de Hogwarts? Le había dolido tanto cuando la expulsaron de Burlington, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No quería dejar a James sin decirle la verdad, sin decirle que lo amaba. No podía pedirle a Evan que dejara a Remus por cumplir una promesa que habían hecho tantísimos años antes. El mundo se le estaba derrumbando a pedacitos y no sabía que hacer. Voldemort había sido una sombra en su vida desde el comienzo, nunca había entendido el por que todos le temían, hasta que había ido a Hogwarts y escucho sobre todas las atrocidades que él era capaz de hacer. Sabía que tal vez no era seguro quedarse en Londres, que lo mas sensato era volver a Mapleville. Pero no deseaba hacerlo. La idea dolía demasiado.  
  
Las clases de aquel día le parecieron interminables, no podía dejar de pensar en que Voldemort podía encontrarla. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba asustada. Cuando las clases terminaron, Lily fue directo a su habitación, quería estar a solas y pensar un poco...  
  
James había notado lo raro que había estado actuando Lily desde el desayuno, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no lograba adivinar que era. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando una lechuza llego y le dio una carta marcada como 'Urgente' James estaba intrigado, abrió la carta de inmediato y la leyó, apenas eran unas cuantas líneas:  
  
"James" decía la carta "Me he puesto en contacto con tú madre y hemos acordado que lo mejor es que te transfieras a Beauxbatons. Los ataques de Voldemort se están acercando cada vez mas a la capital y considero que Londres ya no es seguro. Ya he arreglado todos los tramites para tu transferencia inmediata. William manda saludos. Atentamente, Michael Potter"  
  
"Inconcebible" dijo James una vez que hubo terminado la carta, después de años sin dirigirle la palabra, de repente se le ocurría a su padre que si iba a mudar a Francia así como así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, James llamo a su madre, quien se encontraba en Italia trabajado para el Ministerio de Prensa y le contó todo lo que la carta decía  
  
"Esta desquiciado. Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro en toda Inglaterra" Grito su madre en a través de la chimenea "Y luego decir que ha hablado conmigo"  
  
"¿Quieres decir que tu no sabías nada de esto?" pregunto James  
  
"Por supuesto que no. Yo no he hablado con tu padre desde que firmamos el acta de divorcio" Su madre se detuvo en seco, habían pasado 5 años desde entonces y aun le dolía hablar del tema, solo había querido a un hombre en su vida y ese era el padre de James "James, has lo que quieras, quédate en Londres si crees que es lo mejor, yo te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión"  
  
"Gracias, mamá. Le contestaré que no me voy a transferir"  
  
"Esta bien. Hijo, tengo que irme, me están llamando"  
  
"Atiende tu trabajo, mamá. Yo me las arreglaré aquí. Escribiré pronto"  
  
La comunicación se corto, James tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió solo tres palabras 'No lo haré', luego fue a la lechucería y envió la carta a su padre, estaba demente si pensaba que solo por que sí, él se iba a transferir a Beauxbatons.  
  
No estaba de muy buen humor cuando regreso a su habitación, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Lily sentada sobre su cama, se veía tan triste y deprimida.  
  
"¿Sucede algo malo?" pregunto James con preocupación  
  
"No, nada, es solo que. tal vez tenga que dejar Hogwarts" dijo Lily volteando a verlo, el solo decir esas palabras le dolía demasiado, no quería considerar esa idea.  
  
"No, ¿por qué?" la idea de que se fuera le era intolerable, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez tenía algo que ver con los ataques de Voldemort "¿Es por Voldemort?" Lily lo miro sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabía eso? "Se que quiere matarte, alguna vez escuche que se lo decías al doctor Fletcher"  
  
"Oh" murmuro Lily, se sentía muy perdida "Sí, no sé por que desea matarme. Y tampoco se si lo mejor es quedarme en Londres. Se que estaría mas seguro en Mapleville. Pero no quiero irme"  
  
"Entonces no te vayas" dijo James "Lily, por favor" Lily dio un respingo cuando escucho que James la llamaba por su verdadero nombre "No te vayas. No sé que haría si te fueras"  
  
"¿Cómo me llamaste?" pregunto Lily en completo estado de Shock  
  
"Lily" dijo James mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado "Si me lo preguntas, creo que ese nombre te va mejor"  
  
"¿Sabes que he estado mintiendo sobre quien soy?" pregunto Lily de repente al borde de las lagrimas. James se sintió mal al ver que Lily pestañaba rápidamente para evitar que las lagrimas dejaran sus ojos "¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"  
  
"Las respuestas serían: Sí; Desde el principio; Escuche a tu hermano llamarte así" dijo James tratando de hacerla reír  
  
"Debes pensar que soy una mentirosa o algo peor" sollozo Lily mientras las lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos empezaban a correr por su rostro "No quería que... yo solo... "  
  
"Shh, Lil, no digas eso, no pienso nada malo de ti" dijo James rápidamente limpiándole las lagrimas "Se que tuviste tus razones para fingir ser un chico. Lo único que pienso de ti es que eres maravillosa, hermosa e inteligente. Por favor no llores, me duele verte llorar"  
  
Lily miro a James, sentía tantas cosas al tenerlo tan cerca, y el corazón le daba un vuelco cada vez que él la llamaba Lily, el alivio le invadió cuando se dio cuenta que James no estaba enojado con ella. Al contrario, le hablaba con un tono de preocupación y de ¿amor?  
  
"James" dijo Lily, pero James jamás escucho lo que Lily quería decirle, ella era tan hermosa, y él no pudo contenerse cuando ella había dicho su nombre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, aprisiono los labios de Lily con los suyos y la beso largamente. Lily le correspondió casi de inmediato, con sorpresa al principio y luego con la misma intensidad con la que James la estaba besando.  
  
Continuaron besándose por un buen rato, solo paraban para tomar aire; el asunto de si Lily se iba o se quedaba se les había olvidado de momento.  
  
Después de un rato ya no se estaban besando pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, James tenía a Lily entre los brazos, apretada a su cuerpo mientras ella hundía el rostro en el pecho de James.  
  
"Lily" dijo James muy suavemente rompiendo el silencio, Lily alzo la vista, sus ojos verdes lo interrogaban sin preguntar nada "Dime que no te vas a ir" la voz de James estaba impregnada de una dulce suplica "Yo te necesito, Te amo, no se estar sin ti" La mano de James acaricio el rostro de Lily mientras le quitaba algunos rizos rojos que le caían en la frente "Te amo"  
  
"¿Me amas?" pregunto Lily pensando que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad  
  
"Te amo" repitió James con firmeza usando la paciencia que solo tenía para ella "Quédate. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo"  
  
Lily asintió "Me quedare" James la volvió a besar, cuando termino la abrazo con fuerza para sentir que ella estaba ahí. "James" dijo Lily en un susurro para que solo James la oyera (pese a que estaban solos) "Te amo" dijo confesando su mas intimo secreto.  
  
"Lo sé" dijo James con, lo que a Lily le pareció, demasiada seguridad en la voz. Ante esto, Lily se separo de James y le dijo, golpeándolo en el pecho con un dedo mientras hablaba  
  
"¿Sabes algo James-cualquiera-que-sea-tu-segundo-nombre-Potter? Piensas demasiado bien de ti mismo"  
  
"Eso es por que yo lo valgo" le respondió James riendo, el asunto había perdido toda su solemnidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que eso molestaba mas a Lily, se controló "Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas" dijo James abrazándola de nuevo  
  
"No eres gracioso" dijo Lily renuente, pero después se rindió y dejo que James la besara, Entonces la abrazó otra vez  
  
"Y es Michael" James le beso la Cabeza "Mi segundo nombre"  
  
*******  
  
Cuando finalmente James y Lily dejaron la habitación a la hora de la cena.  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto James sentándose junto a Lily en frente de Sirius  
  
"Todavía voy a la escuela aquí" respondió el otro sin hacerle mayor caso  
  
"Hoy lo arrestaron por agredir a un señor en el mercado del centro. Salio en las noticias muggles" dijo Remus, entonces les enseño un periódico vespertino del cual leyó: "Un maniático estudiante irrumpió hoy en la protesta de los grupos pro-derechos animales, diciendo 'LOS VEGETALES TAMBIEN TIENEN DERECHOS' dicha protesta se llevaba a cabo en el mercado Sowerby donde se vende casi un 40% de la carne que se consume en Londres "  
  
"Dumbledore nos envió a sacarlo de la comisaría y le ha suspendido todas sus salidas a Londres por un mes" agregó Evan mientras Sirius refunfuñaba  
  
"¿No crees que sería mejor buscar otra cosa por la cual interesarte?" pregunto James  
  
"Siempre puedes intentar liberar a los Elfos domésticos y luchar por sus derechos laborales" comento Lily  
  
"No había pensado en eso" dijo Sirius como si estuviera recibiendo una iluminación. Iba a ponerse en pie y correr a las cocinas cuando Remus lo sujetó por la espalda mientras todos los demás gritaban  
  
"SIRIUS, NO"  
  
"Ya, no me repriman" dijo Sirius en tono de incomprendido  
  
"Oh, ahora que recuerdo, la profesora McGonagall me pregunto que si alguno de ustedes estaba interesado en mostrarle la escuela a la nueva estudiante de intercambio de Beauxbatons" dijo Evan de repente, al oír 'Estudiante de Beauxbatons' el interés de Sirius había sido capturado "aquí entre nos, dicen que es mitad Veela"  
  
"Yo lo haré" dijo Sirius de inmediato "¿Donde esta? ¿Cuándo llega?" Evan iba a contestar pero Sirius la interrumpió "Olvídalo, lo averiguaré yo" y sin mas se fue. los demás suspiraron  
  
"Es bueno que el viejo Sirius este de vuelta"  
  
"Ni que lo digas, James. Una semana con la chica nueva y ya no recordara que tiene que pelear por las alcachofas del mundo"  
  
"Me alegro que todo este de vuelta a la normalidad. La conciencia social de Sirius es. digamos. escalofriante"  
  
*******  
  
Mientras tanto, en Francia  
  
"Papá, llego carta de James" informaba Will a su padre, debería haber estado en el colegio pero le había dado gripa y lo enviaron a casa  
  
"Dámela" dijo Michael Potter" leyó las tres palabras que había escrito James y se enojó  
  
"¿Qué dice?"  
  
"Empaca algunas cosas, vamos a Londres a traer a ese hermano tuyo. Va a ir a Beauxbatons así tenga que traerlo a arrastras" gritó saliendo de la habitación  
  
Will tomó la estrujada respuesta de James que había quedado tirada en el piso "No lo haré" leyó y suspiró, James nunca dejaría Hogwarts por voluntad propia  
  
"William, nos vamos mañana temprano" grito su padre desde la planta superior "Empieza ya a empacar"  
  
Negando con la cabeza, Will decidió no alegar, fue a su cuarto y empaco unas cuantas cosas, conociendo a su padre y a su hermano, bien podían quedarse en Londres por el siguiente siglo, hasta que su padre muriera y James tuviera que ir a Francia para enterrarlo  
  
Notas de la maniática autora (a la que se le esta haciendo tarde para ir a clase)  
  
Ok, lograron hacerme sentir culpable por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, así que me apresuré a escribir este capitulo.  
  
Algo que dijo Shagy Sirius me hizo pensar, es cierto, Lily y James también va a tener dificultades el mantener su relación en secreto del resto del colegio, revise mi plot y me di cuenta de que no afectaba gran cosa el resto de la historia si James y Lily empezaban a estar juntos desde ahora y no en el Capitulo 22. Así que aquí lo tienen  
  
Se que todo el párrafo de arriba no tiene sentido pero. nah, olvídenlo  
  
Siguiente Capitulo: EL MUY FAMOSO PADRE DE JAMES.  
  
**  
  
** 


	19. El muy famoso padre de James

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo 19:  
  
EL MUY FAMOSO PADRE DE JAMES  
  
James despertó y lo primero que escucho fue la voz de alguien cantando desde la ducha de su habitación, debía de ser Lily... James escucho contento la voz de su flamante novia, había sido solo ayer que él le había confesado que sabía su secreto, y ella había aceptado quedarse a su lado.  
  
James estaba tan contento, todo en su vida parecía estar cayendo en su lugar. Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y Lily salió usando el uniforme estándar para varones de Hogwarts, James no pudo evitar sonreír y preguntarse como nadie se daba cuenta de la hermosa chica que ella era, le parecía increíble que casi todos en Hogwarts pensaran que era un chico.  
  
Lily caminaba lentamente en dirección a la cama de James para despertarlo, James decidió hacerse el dormido para dejarla despertarlo...  
  
"James" dijo inclinándose sobre él "despierta, se va a hacer tarde" lo sacudió un poco inclinándose mas sobre él, James tomo la oportunidad, en media fracción de segundo estiro los brazos y la atrajo hacía él, tomándola por sorpresa y la besó.  
  
"Buenos días" dijo después de soltarla sentándose en la cama "ya terminaste con el baño"  
  
"¿Uh?" dijo Lily todavía sorprendida, luego sacudió la cabeza "Sí, ya puedes usarlo"  
  
"Bien" respondió James, la besó otra vez antes de levantarse y buscar sus cosas para meterce al baño "¿Me esperas para bajar a desayunar?" Lily asintió.  
  
****  
  
Quince minutos mas tarde James salió del baño totalmente vestido. Lily estaba en frente de su escritorio acomodando unos cuadernos dentro de su mochila. Esta vez James se acerco a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, Lily solo sonrió cuando él la beso en la mejilla  
  
"¿Qué te causa risa?" pregunto James cuando la sonrisa de Lily se amplió  
  
"Pensar en la cara que pondrían nuestros amigos si entraran y nos vieran" respondió Lily  
  
"Bueno, eso nos evitaría tener que traer el tema a su atención antes de poder explicarles que estamos juntos" Lily asintió sin mucho animo "Vamos a tener que decírselos algún día"  
  
"Lo sé" dijo Lily tranquila pensando que James estaba pensando en decírselo a los demás "Es solo que...no se como vayan a reaccionar..."  
  
"Bien, asumo que Evan ya lo sabe, y estoy seguro de que Sirius y Remus lo aceptaran en cuanto se los expliquemos"  
  
"Pero aun quedan los demás, al menos se lo tengo que decir a Eric, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que llegue aquí" Lily esperaba que James se enojara una vez que ella mencionara a Eric, casi siempre esa era su reacción, para su sorpresa, James solo la abrazo mas fuerte y dijo:  
  
"Estoy seguro que Eric entenderá también. Te quiere mucho. Creo que esta enamorado de ti. Y francamente creo que respirara muy hondo cuando sepa que eres una chica"  
  
"No estas enojado. A ti nunca te alegra que mencione a Eric"  
  
"No puedo enojarme con alguien por que te quiera. Lo entiendo perfectamente siendo que yo te amo" respondió James con calma. "Ahora que te parece si vamos a desayunar"  
  
******  
  
Minutos mas tarde ya estaban en el comedor, Sirius los observaba.  
  
"Moony, ¿no has notado la expresión de estúpida felicidad que tiene Prongs cuando esta con Luke?"  
  
"Uhmm" Remus levanto la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo "No sé a que te refieres" dijo aunque si sabía que se refería "Ves demasiadas telenovelas muggles, Padfoot"  
  
"No, te digo que hay algo raro ahí"  
  
"Alucinas"  
  
"¿Quién alucina?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo James y Lily  
  
"Sí ¿Quién alucina?" pregunto Evan quien, como Lily noto, estaba demasiado contenta  
  
"Padfoot" dijo Remus "Le sigo diciendo que los hongos alucinógenos no son como los champiñones, pero no entiende"  
  
"Sirius, ¿cuántas veces vamos a tener que pasar por esto?" dijo James con voz de circunstancias, aunque sus ojos reían.  
  
"Dejen de hablar como si estuviera loco o impedido mental"  
  
"Sí, no molesten a Sirius, no es su culpa.todo es culpa del té" dijo Evan como si eso tuviera mucho sentido  
  
"¿El té?"  
  
"Si, creo que Sirius esta volviéndose loco por tomar tanto té. La mayoría de los ingleses lo hacen, Inglaterra sería un lugar mucho más pacifico y colorido si dejaran su obsesión por el té y bebieran café, como las personas normales"  
  
"¿Creen que nos den descuento de dos por uno si enviamos a Sirius y a Evan a la misma "Casa de la Risa"" pregunto Lily "Una temporada en el manicomio no les caería mal"  
  
"Di lo que quieras, Luke" dijo Evan ignorando la mirada de 'estas loca' que Lily le estaba dirigiendo "Estoy demasiado contenta el día de hoy. Mis 'amados padres' tienen su agenda ocupada hasta Agosto, así que no tendré que ir a verlos durante las vacaciones de primavera. No pudieron elegir un momento mas conveniente para la expansión de la firma"  
  
"¿Así que estas muy contenta de que no vas a ver a tus padres?" pregunto Remus "Creí que te llevabas bien con ellos."  
  
"Me llevo bien con ellos, es solo que prefiero no pasar tiempo con ellos, no los odio ni nada por el estilo, no los conozco tan bien como para odiarlos, menos para quererlos. Mantenemos nuestra relación cómodamente superficial y nadie sale herido, mientras no hablemos de cosas importantes, no hay problema" dijo Evan riendo, pero no era su risa feliz de siempre, era una risa mas bien triste  
  
"Bien, me parece que ha sido una mañana muy productiva" dijo Sirius cambiando el tema "¿Podría alguien pasarme el tocino?" Entonces sus ojos miraron la entrada del Gran Comedor "James. ¿Will iba a venir a visitarte? Digo, de casualidad, y tu olvidaste mencionarlo" Sirius no dejaba de mirar la puerta del comedor  
  
"No, Sirius. ¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo James volteando y entonces se dio cuenta de que Will, su hermano estaba ahí "¿Qué demonios" murmuro "¡WILL!" grito y Will volteo en todas direcciones hasta encontrarlo, empezó a caminar hacia él, ya de cerca parecía algo preocupado  
  
"Hola" dijo, le faltaba el aliento "James, nuestro padre esta aquí, y no esta muy contento, justo ahora esta en la oficina del Jefe de tu Casa"  
  
"Jefa" corrigió James "¿Qué esta haciendo TÚ padre aquí?"  
  
"Tanto como recuerdo también es TÚ padre" dijo Will en tono de quien no quiere re entablar una vieja discusión sobre algo ya discutido hasta la saciedad "Él en serio quiere que vayas a Beauxbatons"  
  
"Que bien por él, pero yo no me muevo de aquí" respondió James "Mamá dijo que puedo quedarme aquí si quiero y que 'él' no tiene poder alguno para sacarme de esta escuela" luego miro el reloj "Cómo que se nos esta haciendo tarde para llegar a clase ¿no creen?"  
  
"James, ¿podrías tomarte esto en serio?"  
  
"Lo hago, pequeño hermano, lo hago" dijo James echándose la mochila al hombro. Se disponía a salir cuando la Profesora MaGonagall lo detuvo  
  
"Sr. Potter, ¿tiene prisa?"  
  
"Algo, profesora, no quiero llegar tarde a su maravillosa clase matutina" dijo James en tono adulador  
  
"Queda excusado de mi clase, diríjase a su dormitorio, tú padre desea tener unas palabras contigo" MaGonagall estaba ignorando olímpicamente la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de James, en cambio, se volvió para saludar a Will "Ah, Joven Potter, es bueno verle de nuevo"  
  
******  
  
James, Michael y William Potter habían estado observándose unos a otros sin decir nada por al menos media hora hasta que James rompió el silencio  
  
"Si para esto hiciste que mi hermano faltara al colegio vas que vuelas para padre del año" dijo de mal humor  
  
"Tú hermano estaba enfermo, por eso ha faltado toda la semana al colegio"  
  
"Mejor, me estas diciendo que trajiste a mi pobre y enfermo hermanito enfermo desde Francia solo para hacer que yo también perdiera clases. Vaya, empecemos a hablar de paternidad responsable"  
  
"¿Por qué me odias tanto James?" pregunto Michael de repente "solo quiero lo mejor para ti"  
  
"¿Y se supone que tengo que creer eso? Por que entonces explícame ¿como el que engañaras a mi madre y destruyeras nuestra familia fue lo mejor para mi? ¿o para Will? ¿o para cualquier miembro de nuestra ex - familia?" la voz de James se elevaba con cada palabra con una ira que había estado reprimiendo desde hacía años  
  
"Hay cosas que tu no entiendes" grito a su vez Michael Potter "Yo si amaba a tu madre. Y los amaba a ustedes"  
  
"Por alguna razón encuentro eso muy difícil de creer" grito James. Michael y James siguieron gritando por al menos otra hora, gritándose cosas que ninguno de los dos quería decir en realidad. Hubieran continuado así pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito que no era suyo  
  
"¡¿PODRÍAN SIMPLEMENTE CALLARSE?!" grito Will exasperado. "Ustedes dos ya me tienen harto. Son las personas mas egoístas que he conocido en la vida. No se por que me preocupo por ti, hermano insensible" dijo mirando a James, luego miro a su padre "y ciertamente tu ni siquiera me has dedicado medio segundo de tu vida desde que me mude contigo. Son las personas mas egocéntricas y neuróticas que conozco y...y... y los desprecio a ambos. Por que, la verdad sea dicha, ambos me abandonaron...sean francos, a ustedes no les importamos ni mamá ni yo, solo les importa seguir peleando. Así que por mi váyanse al diablo...los dos"  
  
Will salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba tan enojado con su padre y con su hermano, por años había tratado de hacer que esos dos se llevaran bien, había puesto en ello tanto tiempo y energía, y al verlos pelear así, algo en su interior se dio cuenta de que todo había sido en vano, inútil. Estaba enojado, era su derecho, y creía que ya era su turno para estarlo  
  
***  
  
Lily no sabía si debía volver a su dormitorio, era hora de la comida y después tenía la tarde libre pues habían cancelado algunas de las lecciones de la tarde. Indecisa, decidió hacer una escala técnica antes de encaminarse a la Torre de Gryffindor para dejar la mochila. Se metió al baño de chicas del segundo piso, el que rara vez estaba ocupado, y se quito el chaleco que usaba para ocultar el pecho, tenía una costura que le estaba irritando la piel, y prefirió quitárselo, lo arreglaría mas tarde...  
  
Con tal idea en mente, Lily dejo el baño, con el chaleco cuidadosamente doblado y escondido en la mochila, entonces se topo de frente con Will, bueno, lo encontró sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared mirando una fotografía  
  
"¿Te ocurre algo?" pregunto preocupada. Will respingo pero se calmo al ver quien era  
  
"Nada nuevo bajo el sol" dijo con amargura "Papá y James están discutiendo en su habitación. Desearía que no lo hicieran...las cosas están complicadas como están. Lo peor es que fui tan tonto que realmente pensé que esta vez iban a poder hablar civilmente"  
  
"Tener fe no es algo tonto. Creo que requiere mucha fuerza" dijo Lily  
  
"No siempre fue así ¿sabes? Alguna vez fuimos una familia feliz" Will le enseño la fotografía que estaba viendo antes de que ella apareciera "Así éramos antes" en la fotografía estaban James y Will cuando eran niños, su madre y su padre, y todos parecían muy contentos "Esta la tomaron cuando le compraron a James su primera escoba. Papá estaba tan orgulloso, solía decir que James ya había nacido sabiendo como volar" había habido cierta remembranza en la voz de Will, pero luego se volvió fría "Como no iba a saber volar si tiene esa enorme cabeza llena de aire"  
  
Se quedo en silencio por buenos 5 minutos, luego dijo: "Es difícil"  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunto Lily  
  
"Quererlos, algunas veces hacen tan difícil que uno los quiera. Ambos, tanto papá como James..." dijo Will "Claro que tu ya sabes eso" Lily no sabía a que se había referido Will por eso se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente y, para su sorpresa, Will sonrió como solía sonreír James cuando estaba planeando una broma "Sí, lo sabes" dijo, luego se levanto "Nos vemos" y sin decir mas se fue.  
  
***  
  
Cuando Lily regreso a su habitación, encontró la Torre prácticamente vacía, y se sorprendió cuando entro al cuarto que compartía con James y lo encontró sentado en su cama apretándose la cabeza entre las manos  
  
"James ¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupada, y ni termino de cerrar bien la puerta. James había alzado la cabeza en cuanto ella había dicho su nombre "¿Qué pasa? Me estas preocupando"  
  
"P-P- ¿Puedo abrazarte?" La voz de James sonaba insegura, Lily nunca lo había oído hablar así, por eso lo abrazó de inmediato, era algo extraño pues él seguía sentado en la cama mientras que ella estaba en frente de él "No sé como pude hacerle esto a mi hermano" empezó a decir James, era obvio que se sentía culpable y miserable "debí haber puesto mas atención. No debí ser tan egoísta" James estaba abrazando a Lily con fuerza, sin lastimarla, respirando su aroma el cual encontraba muy calmante, como si todos sus problemas pudieran desaparecer con solo rodearla con sus brazos y tenerla cerca .  
  
"Shhh, James" dijo Lily besando su cabello y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el dolor que sentía James desapareciera "No pienses eso"  
  
James respiro profundamente un par de veces y se tomo su tiempo antes de volver a hablar "Es increíble" murmuro separándose de Lily para que ella pudiera sentarse a su lado  
  
"¿Qué es increíble?" pregunto sonriendo ligeramente ahora que James parecía mas tranquilo  
  
"Tú" dijo James como si fuera la absoluta verdad "el que solo verte me haga tan feliz" James la beso suavemente antes de abrazarla otra vez, sintiendo como todo parecía tener mas sentido cuando ella estaba a su lado "Lily, gracias por estar aquí"  
  
"Siempre estaré aquí para ti" dijo Lily con voz segura que termino por calmar completamente a James.  
  
La joven pareja se quedo abrazada por largo tiempo, totalmente ajena al hecho de que Michael Potter había observado y escuchado toda su conversación por la puerta entreabierta que Lily no había terminado de cerrar. Sintiendo algo muy extraño, Michael cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido...  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Notas de la maniática autora:  
  
Perdonen, pero se acerca el fin de trimestre y estoy toda vuelta loca. Y me deprimí un poco cuando acabe de leer "La Orden de Fénix" (esta muy bueno el libro, léanlo) hasta había pensando en retirarme del fanfiction una vez que terminara con Lily, el chico adolescente. Pero he recapacitado y aquí estoy de vuelta.  
  
Me voy de practica de campo el 4 de Junio así que espero tener un montón de Reviews cuando regrese de mi pequeño viaje al infierno. Dejen Reviews, en serio, la culpa es poderosa conmigo, y cuando ustedes dejan reviews me apuro mas a escribir por que me siento culpable por no hacerlo mas rápido. Mi mente funciona de maneras torcidas, ya saben.  
  
Gracias a todos pues he pasado las 100 reviews, nunca pensé que eso pasaría. Se los agradezco infinitamente.  
  
Bye. Clavel.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON  
  
*  
  
* 


	20. Like father, Like Son

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo 20  
LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON  
  
Michael Potter caminaba lentamente por las calles de Londres, tanto tiempo hacía que había dejado la ciudad pero aun recordaba exactamente a donde lo llevaba cada calle. Alguna vez había sido tan feliz a vivir ahí...  
  
* Esta enamorado, esa es la razón * pensaba dando vueltas al camino para volver a su hotel * Por eso no desea irse * Michael no podía dejar de pensar en eso, él pensaba que James solo estaba empecinado en quedarse en Londres para molestarlo.  
  
"Papá" la voz de Will lo regreso a la realidad en cuanto ingreso a la habitación en el hotel. Will. Eso era otra cosa, Will estaba enojado con él. Le había gritado. Will nunca le gritaba a nadie. Will odiaba alzar la voz. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Will, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, inmutable como siempre "Tardaste mucho, yo ya cene, si tu quieres comer algo, tendrás que comer solo" Si, ese era Will, el mundo se caería encima tres veces, pero el siempre se mantendría imperturbable  
  
"Esta bien hijo" dijo sin realmente pensar lo que decía  
  
"Bien" respondió Will "Mande una lechuza a mi colegio" continuo "me esperan el martes. El Lunes en la tarde tomare el translador a Paris, con o sin ti. Si vas a quedarte a pelear con James de por vida, hazlo sin mi. Yo ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes dos" Will iba a dejar la habitación para irse a la habitación continua, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta "pero tienes partido el viernes y cita con el doctor el próximo jueves"  
  
"William" lo llamó su padre "Tenemos que hablar. " Michael Potter suspiró al sentarse en frente de su hijo, le esperaba una larga noche tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas con su hijo menor.  
  
******  
  
James despertó al día siguiente mucho mas tranquilo, Lily aun lo estaba abrazando, se habían quedado dormidos juntos (no sean mal pensados solo durmieron), Lily se veía tan tranquila y James deseo que por el resto de su vida pudiera despertarse y verla a su lado.  
  
"Lily"dijo suavemente para despertarla "Lily, despierta. Tenemos clase ¿recuerdas?"  
  
"Solo cinco minutos mas" murmuro Lily acercándose más a James  
  
"Lily" dijo James tratando de despertarla  
  
"James" dijo ella despertando y sonriéndole a James "¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?"  
  
"No" respondió tranquilamente "Pero será mejor que nos apresuremos, quiero que desayunes bien, ayer no cenaste por quedarte aquí conmigo y no es bueno saltarse las comidas"  
  
"Sí mamá" dijo Lily cuando James termino de sermonearla sobre sus hábitos alimenticios  
  
Menos de media hora mas tarde, James y Lily estaban en el comedor, que estaba desierto, Lily le estaba dando vueltas al plato que James le había servido y que estaba totalmente lleno de comida  
  
"Y quiero que te lo termines todo" había dicho James al poner el plato en frente de ella  
  
"No creo que pueda meter todo eso en mi estomago" dijo suspirando y viendo como James llenaba un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo ponía en frente. Entonces Will apareció en el comedor y Lily lo saludo "Hola, Will"  
  
"Hola, Luke" dijo cordialmente y luego se volvió a James "Papá quiere hablar contigo, esta vez sin gritar" la voz de Will no tenía ninguna inflexión en particular "Dice que quiere que lo veas esta tarde al terminar las clases en el Campo de Quidditch"  
  
"¿Qué quiere?" pregunto James con cuidado tratando de no hacer que Will se enojara, todavía se sentía culpable por lo de la noche anterior  
  
"Eso es algo entre ustedes dos" dijo Will y luego miró a Luke "Puedes venir también si quieres, Luke" agrego sonriendo "Nos vemos mas tarde" y después se fue tan pronto como había llegado... dejándolos solos otra vez  
  
"¿Vas a ir?" pregunto Lily mirando a James con preocupación  
  
"Vas a venir conmigo" respondió James parecía algo intrigado, luego miro el plato de Lily "Y acábate tu desayuno" James miro alrededor, seguían totalmente solos, entonces le robo un beso a Lily y empezó a atacar su propio desayuno.  
  
****  
  
James estuvo algo intranquilo el resto del día, lo único que lo calmaba era la presencia de Lily, Sirius notaba que James estaba errático, Remus trato de preguntar que ocurría pero James no decía casi nada.  
  
Cuando terminaron las clases James no fue a comer, él y Lily se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.  
  
"Llegas tarde" dijo Michael Potter en el momento en el que James se puso un pie en el campo "Tu debes ser Luke"  
  
"¿Para que querías verme?" pregunto James  
  
"Tengo una proposición que hacerte" James no dijo nada, y Michael lo tomo como indicativo de que podía continuar "Para que te quedes en Hogwarts y yo me regrese a Francia. Es muy simple en realidad, lo único que tienes que hacer para quedarte es vencerme en un partido de Quidditch"  
  
"¿Estas loco?" grito James "Tú eres un jugador profesional de la Liga Intereuropea"  
  
"Es todo o nada, James, tú ganas y te puedes quedar. Si yo gano, empacas tus cosas y te vas a Francia con tú hermano y conmigo"  
  
"Y tu ya has jugado en campeonatos internacionales"  
  
"No hay trampas James" dijo Will "Papá y yo hablamos. Accedió a que te quedes, siempre y cuando le ganes"  
  
James lo consideró por un momento, luego miro a Lily, tan cierto como el infierno que se quería quedar en Londres, mucho mas ahora que Lily estaba a su lado. ¿Sería capaz de ganarle a su padre?  
  
"¿Cuáles serían las reglas?" pregunto James  
  
"El primero que llegue a 100 puntos gana" dijo Michael "No hay porteros ni bludgers, solo tu y yo"  
  
"Esta bien" dijo James con decisión  
  
15 Minutos mas tarde, James y Michael Potter empezaron a jugar. Ambos eran extremadamente buenos, sus movimientos eran muy parecidos, cada uno tenía su propio estilo pero había cierto aire de familiaridad. Era un juego muy, muy reñido, algunas personas incluso se habían reunido para ver a las dos personas.  
  
"¿En serio es Michael Potter?" pregunto un chico de Quinto "Ha sido mi héroe desde que gano la copa Intereuropea hace dos años"  
  
"James también es muy bueno" dijo emocionado una chica de sexto  
  
Lily tenía el corazón en un hilo, James había aceptado jugarse todo por el todo con su padre, ¿qué iba a pasar si James perdía?  
  
"Relájate" le dijo Will notando su nerviosismo "Todo va a salir bien"  
  
"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Sirius llegando a su lado  
  
"No mucho" respondió Will  
  
El juego continuaba, James hizo un movimiento brusco para esquivar a Michael, Michael trato de seguirlo peor entonces se llevó la mano al estomago y soltó la escoba. James continuo volando, no se había dado cuenta  
  
"James" escucho que Lily grito, y si había una voz que James iba a escuchar sin importar donde estuviera era la de Lily "Mira" James volteo y vio como su padre empezaba a caer de una altura de unos 30 metros. Confundido y algo asustado James se lanzó hacia enfrente a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar la figura de su padre que ya se precipitaba al suelo con gran velocidad.  
  
Todo le parecía como esos momentos en las películas, en cámara lenta, sin embargo, aun temiendo lo peor, James logro atrapar a su padre un par de metros antes de que este golpeara el suelo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Lily preocupada "¿Qué sucedió?"  
  
"No lo sé" respondió James mirando asustado a su padre que estaba pálido e inconsciente  
  
"Lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo Will con calma aunque parecía asustado  
  
*****  
  
Horas mas tarde James dejo en silencio la enfermería, necesitaba estar solo un momento. Will se había quedado dormido en una silla junto a la cama de su padre.  
  
"James" dijo Lily quien lo esperaba a fuera de la enfermería "¿Cómo esta?"  
  
"El doctor Fletcher dice que se pondrá bien" dijo James abrazando a Lily "No deberías estar aquí. Si Filch te ve..." continuo pero no hizo ningún movimiento de soltarla "Deberías tomar el pasadizo que esta detrás de la pintura de Merlín al final del pasillo. Te llevará hasta un costado de la Torre de Gryffindor"  
  
"Lo haré" respondió Lily en voz baja "Y tu ¿Cómo estas?"  
  
"Sobreviviré" dijo James "Will me necesita, soy su hermano mayor"  
  
"Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo"  
  
"Sí" James la beso antes de decir "Será mejor que vuelva a dentro, Will o mi padre pueden despertarse y no quiero dejarlos solos"  
  
"Te veré después, entonces" Lily le dio un beso de buenas noches y luego se fue  
  
*****  
  
"James, pensé que ya te habías ido"  
  
"No, solo salí un momento, pensé que seguías dormido"  
  
"Oí voces afuera" dijo Will "¿Era tu novia?"  
  
"No es asunto que te incumba, pequeño hermano"  
  
"Entonces si era tu novia. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?"  
  
"Se llama Lily, y ella es... especial" Ambos chicos saltaron al escuchar que su padre se movía en la cama, estaba despertando  
  
"Ustedes dos... " dijo casi sin aliento  
  
"No hables, no debes fatigarte" dejo James rápidamente  
  
"Estoy bien, lamento haberlos preocupado" dijo Michael Potter sentándose un poco en la cama con ayuda de Will "James, estabas hablando de tú novia. Era ella con quien estabas ayer"  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"Ayer, después de que discutimos regrese a tu habitación y tú estabas hablando con una chica, la llamaste Lily. Escuche que ese es el nombre de tu novia"  
  
"Sí, era ella" dijo James sin entender por que su padre quería hablar al respecto  
  
"James, escúchame, si nunca mas quieres hacerme caso esta bien, pero escúchame esta vez" James permaneció en silencio y su padre asumió que podía continuar "Cuando te enamores, y si por alguna razón mas allá de tu comprensión, ella te hace caso: Aferrate a ella con todo lo que tengas. No cometas mis mismos errores. Es muy difícil querer a un Potter, tenemos demasiados defectos. Will tuvo suerte por que se parece mucho Liesel, pero tu y yo no somos tan afortunados. No la dejes ir. No hagas lo que yo hice. No la pierdas, por que, créeme hijo, una vez que lo hagas nunca te sentirás completo. Yo no me he sentido completo desde el día que aleje a tu madre de mi"  
  
"La querías mucho ¿verdad?"  
  
"Liesel era... es el sol, la luna y las estrellas... haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero lo arruine todo y ahora ella no me aceptaría ni el saludo. Amé a su madre, aun la amo. No cometan mis mismos errores"  
  
Alguien toco a la puerta y luego la abrió despacio. La bella figura de Liesel Potter apareció en la habitación  
  
"Niños, que ¿no van a saludar a su madre?" James y Will se levantaron de sus sillas cual si tuvieran resorte y corrieron hacia su madre como si tuvieran 4 y 5 años. Una vez que la besaron y la abrazaron, Liesel hablo otra vez "Gracias por la calurosa recepción. Ahora quiero que se vayan a dormir, ya es tarde"  
  
"Pero mamá"  
  
"Sabes que no admito 'peros' James. Váyanse tranquilos, yo me quedaré con Michael, si sucede algo les avisaré"  
  
"Mama ¿puedo preguntar que haces aquí?" dijo Will antes de dejar la habitación  
  
"Sirius y Remus me hablaron, estaban preocupados y pensaron que sería mejor que yo viniera. Son un par de entrometidos, pero se les quiere. Ahora váyanse. Te quedaras aquí con tu hermano, no quiero que empieces a decir que te vas a ir al hotel"  
  
"Pero... Will ronca"  
  
"Pero... James tiene pies fríos" dijeron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo  
  
"Niños" dijo su madre en tono de advertencia  
  
"Hagan caso a su madre" intervino Michael. James y Will salieron refunfuñando de la enfermería  
  
Una vez que se quedaron solos, Michael y Liesel se vieron rodeados por un silencio ensordecedor hasta que Liesel hablo  
  
"¿Lo dijiste en serio?" pregunto, Michael supo de inmediato que se refería a lo que estaba diciendo justo antes de que ella entrara, había estado escuchando al otro lado de la puerta  
  
"Cada palabra" respondió el poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Liesel pudo ver que él no se había quitado la argolla de matrimonio que ella había colocado en su dedo muchos años antes. Mirando su propia mano, encontró la misma argolla que ella aun no había logrado quitarse aun cuando le parecía ridículo seguir usándola después de todos esos años en los que habían estado separados. Y cuando habían dolido las horas de cada uno de los días que conformaron esos años  
  
***  
  
Días mas tarde...  
  
"James, ya estas de vuelta" dijo Lily contenta el Lunes por la tarde  
  
"Si, acabo de dejar a mamá, Will y papá en la estación de Transladores en el Callejón Diagon. Mamá y mi padre han decidido darse otra oportunidad. De principio ella se ha transferido a Paris para pasar mas tiempo con ellos. Will estaba mas que feliz, extrañaba a mamá. Ella siempre lo consentía mas que a mi" termino James fingiendo resentimiento  
  
"Pobrecito de ti" dijo Lily siguiéndole el juego  
  
"Sufro mucho, ¿sabes?" dijo James aun en su tono de incomprendido, pero luego abrazó a Lily y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos "Pero, viendo el lado amable, me pude quedar en Londres con mi Lily" agrego una vez que Lily había conseguido que dejara de hacerla dar vueltas  
  
Fin del Capitulo 20  
  
++++++++  
  
Mas notas de la loca que se llama a si misma la autora  
  
Ok, capitulo 20 terminado. Debería estar haciendo tarea, pero quería agradecerles por todos sus reviews así que me puse a escribir este capitulo. Y prometo que responderé uno por uno las reviews que me dejen en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Ahora me voy.  
  
Tengo sueñito, y tarea.  
  
Ah, creo que no he mencionado que en este dic Lily y James no mueren, no se por que de repente se me ocurrió que tenía que mencionar eso.  
  
Ah, y alguien me dijo que debería escribir un Fic sobre Sirius, a ese alguien le digo que en el fic que voy a empezar una vez que termine con Lily, el chico adolescente, fic que tentativamente se llama Birds of Prey, Sirius es uno de los personajes principales.  
  
El siguiente capitulo: VACACIONES DE TERROR. Es bueno, me gusta, tengo ganas de escribirlo.  
  
Todos se van de Vacaciones de Primavera a España... muchas cosas pasan, incluidas algunas "cosas" entre James y Lily (Nota mental: Voy a necesitar consejo en eso, Nota mental de la nota mental: Escribirle a Sofía) (Nota mental: dejar de hacer notas mentales).  
  
Y a Sirius se le ocurre que quiere ir a una playa nudista.  
  
Es mi tributo a España, fui ahí el año pasado. Lindo país.  
  
* * * 


	21. Vacaciones de Terror

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE  
  
Capitulo 21:  
  
VACACIONES DE TERROR  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Mundungus, Frank, John, Eric, Remus y Evan estaban bajando el equipaje de una camioneta que los había llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta el numero ocho de la Calle O'Donnell, por un par de días se iban a quedar en el Hotel Convención en Madrid.  
  
Eran las vacaciones de primavera y siendo su último año en el colegio, decidieron irse de vacaciones todos juntos a España.  
  
"¡Taco con Chile!" grito Sirius entrando al lobby del Hotel y ganándose miradas reprobatorias de un grupo de turistas franceses  
  
"Sirius, no estamos en México" dijo Evan  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero siempre quise gritar ¡Taco con Chile!" respondió Sirius en tono de 'Duh' como si no entendiera que alguien no quisiera gritar ¡Taco con Chile!  
  
"Supongo que debe ser liberador para ti" respondió Evan simplemente  
  
"Bien, niños y niñas" dijeron James y Remus, quienes esta vez se habían hecho cargo de las reservaciones aun cuando Mundungus se había ofrecido a hacerlo él, pero después del "Dung - Fiasco" de la navidad de Sexto año, no querían realmente confiarle esa tarea. Aun tenían muy fresco en la memoria que habían tenido que trabajar durante las fiestas aquel año.  
  
"Evan es la única niña" dijo Frank "no pluralicen"  
  
"Como sea, Sirius y Dung están en la habitación 1314, Eric, Frank y John en la 1317. Luke y James en la 1315. Evan y yo en la 1316"  
  
"¿Por qué tu te quedas con tu novia?" pregunto Sirius a Remus "Eso no es muy... muy... tu sabes, apropiado"  
  
"Nosotros solo queremos disfrutar nuestro tiempo lejos de la escuela" respondió Evan tan tranquila como siempre mientras ella, Remus, Sirius y Dung entraban a un elevador  
  
"Si, Sirius, nosotros respetamos nuestro amado y sacrosanto Colegio"  
  
"Si claro" dijeron en tono de burla Sirius y Evan y luego empezaron a reírse  
  
"Al menos lo intentamos"  
  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo Dung fingiendo sorpresa "Remus, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti. Siempre tan serio y formal. No hay duda siempre son los mas callados los que... "  
  
"No siempre es tan serio y formal" dijeron Evan y Sirius entre risas "Créenos"  
  
(Sirius se esta refiriendo a las muchas veces que Remus había roto las reglas del colegio en compañía de James y de él mismo. Evan esta hablando de otras cosas)  
  
*****  
  
"Estoy planeando divertirme en serio" decía John  
  
"Si, es genial estar de vacaciones aquí" secundo Frank  
  
"Si, Genial" dijo Eric un poco ausente, estaba pensando que, como siempre, James había logrado quedarse con Luke.  
  
****  
  
James y Lily se estaban besuqueando con gran entusiasmo, tenían el elevador para ellos solos y lo estaban aprovechando  
  
"Que suerte que nos toco juntos ¿verdad?" pregunto Lily mirando a James, quien le dedico una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada que siempre indicaban que estaba muy orgulloso de haberse salido con la suya  
  
"Que coincidencia ¿verdad?" Lily tembló ligeramente "Lily, no te preocupes, nunca te he faltado al respeto y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Arregle que nos quedáramos juntos por que quiero tenerte cerca todo el tiempo que sea posible" James se había puesto serio. Lily asintió con la cabeza. James siempre había sido muy respetuoso con ella, y nunca siquiera había sugerido aprovechar las 'ventajas' que podían ofrecerles el hecho de compartir habitación en Hogwarts.  
  
James empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones rojos del cabello de Lily, hacía unas semanas que le había regalado una liga para el cabello, Lily le había dicho que lo que mas extrañaba era su cabello largo y James había hechizado esa liga para que, aun cuando Lily tuviera el pelo largo, los demás no lo notaran. Mientras ella se sujetara el cabello con aquella liga, los demás la verían como si aun tuviera el cabello corto. Así Lily había hecho que su cabello volviera a crecer. A James le daba un poco de risa verla en el uniforme de chicos de Hogwarts y con cabello largo. Pero, por otro lado, disfrutaba tomando un mechón de su cabello y enredarlo y desenredarlo en uno de sus dedos. Era una de esas simplezas que en serio disfrutaba estando con Lily.  
  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso correspondiente y Lily le dijo: "Mejor busquemos nuestra habitación" James soltó su cabello y la siguió.  
  
************  
  
Al día siguiente, en el desayuno:  
  
Sirius y Dung estaban bostezando con descaro, apenas y habían pegado los ojos en toda la noche. Evan estaba recargada en Remus y ambos dos se veían cansados pero bastante contentos.  
  
"Padfoot, hermano. Te ves fatal" dijo James llegando a la mesa con Lily y sentándose ambos a un costado de Sirius  
  
"Él tiene la culpa" dijo Sirius apuntando un dedo acusador a Remus  
  
"¿Yo?"  
  
"Si, tú. Tú y Evan estuvieron haciendo mucho ruido anoche. ¿Verdad Dung?"  
  
"Si. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¿Saltando en sus camas a las 12 de la noche?" Mundungus se veía tan agraviado como Sirius  
  
"No saltando precisamente, No" dijo Evan tranquilamente no sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco y tomando un trago de jugo.  
  
"Hay algo llamado encantamiento Insonorizante ¿saben? Ahora, gracias a ustedes, estoy cansado, hinchado y ojeroso"  
  
Entonces llegaron John, Frank y Eric con toda la pinta de Turistas, con sus bermudas, camiseta de 'I love Spain' cámara fotográfica y suficientes rollos como para que les duraran toda la vida, aunque solo les duraron un para de horas.  
  
"¿A dónde iremos hoy?"  
  
Cerca de las 11 acabaron de ponerse de acuerdo y salieron del hotel. Decidieron empezar con un paseo por La Gran Vía, llegando hasta Cibeles y la Puerta de Alcalá. Después empezaron a subirse a los autobuses para luego bajarse cada vez que veían un lugar que les gustara. Frank y John estaban sacando fotos de todo, y a todos. Dung y Sirius estaban tratando de cortejar y coquetear con todas las mujeres que les pasaban en frente.. En una tienda Corte Inglés cerca de la Plaza del Sol, Evan se compro una bufanda y una camiseta del Real Madrid  
  
"Es mi equipo de Fútbol favorito. Papá y yo solemos pelear al respecto. El de va al Barcelona" dijo Evan examinando su camiseta "Mamá, por otro lado, le va a la Juventus de Turín... pero creo que es solo por que es el único equipo italiano que conoce, dice que solidaridad patriótica o algo así"  
  
"Así que, tu papá es francés, y tu mamá es italiana. ¿Y tu eres canadiense?" pregunto Remus  
  
"A decir verdad, Evan nació en Florencia" dijo Lily interviniendo en la conversación  
  
"Firenze si no te molesta" dijo Evan "la citta Eterna"  
  
"La citta eterna es Roma" corrigió Sirius "lo tengo tan claro como que el Lurve esta en Madrid"  
  
"El Lurve esta en Paris, Sirius. En Madrid esta el Prado y el Museo Reina Sofía, en el Prado puedes encontrar gran variedad de grandes pintores como Velásquez y Rembrandt. En el Reina Sofía puedes apreciar el trabajo de Piccasso y en especial El Guernica" dijo Frank, parecía que estaba recitando una guía de turistas  
  
"¿Quién es el tal Guernica ese?. Nunca he oído hablar de él" pregunto Sirius con curiosidad, Frank no parecía saber que contestar  
  
"El Guernica es una de las mas grandes obras de Piccasso, para muchos su obra maestra" dijo Evan sacando del apuro a Frank.  
  
*****  
  
Pasaron otro día mas en Madrid y luego se dirigieron a Córdoba, visitando la Mezquita - Catedral y paseando por la ciudad, se quedaron en un hotel del Antiguo Barrio Judío. Frank tubo una mala experiencia con el Gazpacho. Y la guía de turistas de la Mezquita - Catedral sorprendió a Eric y a John al informarles que las columnas que sostenían el techo habían sido hechas cerca del siglo I. James se dio gusto sacándole fotografías a Lily en el patio, aun cuando ella le había dicho que ya le había tomado demasiadas fotografías.  
  
Al día siguiente salieron con Rumbo a Sevilla, se quedaron en el Gran Hotel Renacimiento, cosa que Evan le recriminaba constantemente a Remus, quien había elegido ese hotel, pues se la pasaba perdiéndose en el hotel incapaz de encontrar el lobby o las escalera de regreso a su habitación o el comedor. Pero lo perdono después de que se dio cuenta de que en la Tina de baño cabían perfectamente dos personas. (Por si no me han seguido, le han estado dando vuelo a la hilacha, tirandose unas cuantas canitas al aire) (Y la palabra clave aquí es tirandose) (Albur personal, sorry)  
  
Frank , John y Eric estaban muy contentos pues la habitación era mucho mas grande que la del Hotel Convención y no tenían que amontonar todas sus cosas.  
  
Todos disfrutaron de Sevilla, fueron a la plaza de Toros La Maestranza, a la Torre del Oro, pasearon por las orillas de Río Guadalquivir. Fueron a la Catedral, a la Plaza de España, donde Lily le informo a todo el que la escuchara que ahí habían filmado unas escenas de Star Wars Episodio Dos. Dung y Sirius estaban muy contentos pues habían conseguido citas.  
  
Alegando estar cansados, James y Lily se quedaron en el hotel una noche en vez de ir a disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Sevilla. Lily en serio pensaba que James estaba cansado , así que ya se estaba alistando para ir a dormir cuando James la sorprendió.  
  
"Le pedí a Evan que me ayudara a escoger esto para ti" dijo James poniéndole en frente un lindo vestido color Lavanda "Ella dijo que este te gustaría"  
  
"Es lindo, gracias... pero ¿qué... ?"  
  
"Vamos a ir a cenar a un lugar especial"  
  
"Pensé que estabas cansado"  
  
"Nunca estoy cansado para llevar a mi hermosa novia a cenar"  
  
James sorprendió a Lily con una romántica velada, después de cenar la llevo a un paseo en bote por el Río Guadalquivir donde bailaron a la luz de la Luna que menguaba. Pasaban cerca del puente que diseño Eiffel cuando  
  
"Lily" dijo James sacando una cadenita de su bolsillo, de la cadena pendía un dije en forma de una flor, de una Lily para ser mas precisos, blanca con sus hojitas verdes y todo "Te la quería dar desde febrero pero todavía no la terminaba" había agonizado para encontrar los hechizos apropiados para poder hacer el pequeño dije  
  
"Es hermoso" dijo Lily mientras James terminaba de ponérselo. Era el mejor regalo que le habían dado, James lo había hecho especialmente para ella. Y para él significaba mucho que a Lily le hubiera gustado  
  
"Y aun hay mas. Mañana tu solo sígueme la corriente"  
  
****  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
"En serio que no encontramos el equipaje, nos dijeron que parece que por error lo enviaron a Valencia, tenemos que quedarnos un par de días aquí si queremos recuperarlo" decía James  
  
"Pero si nos quedamos perderemos el autobús y no podremos ir a la costa" se quejaba Sirius "y Remus ya me había prometido dejarme ir a una playa nudista si encontraba una"  
  
"Podemos quedarnos y alcanzarlos en Granada, pero me temo que nos tendremos que perder la visita a la costa" dijo James "Después de todo, solo fue el equipaje de Luke y el mio el que desapareció"  
  
"Me parece muy buena idea" dijo Sirius "quédense"  
  
"Pero, pero, pero. " Las protestas de Eric murieron cuando Sirius y Dung, quien también estaba emocionado con lo de la playa nudista, lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y empezaron a arrastrarlo en dirección a donde iban a tomar el autobús  
  
"¡Linda Señorita!" grito Sirius sin soltar a Eric y empezó a cantar: "Last night I dream of San Pedro. Tropical the Island dreams, there is where I love to be: LA ISLA BONITA"  
  
"Tomaremos muchas fotos" dijeron Frank y John "Será como si hubieran estado ahí"  
  
"Si, gracias chicos" dijo Lily interviniendo por primera vez, mas le valía a James que lo que estaba planeando fuera bueno, a ella siempre le había gustado el mar, aun cuando con todos los chicos ahí no tenía planeado meterse al agua, el mar siempre era muy bonito de ver  
  
"Es el hotel Carmen en Granada, no lo olviden" les recordó Remus antes de irse con Evan  
  
James espero unos 15 minutos para asegurarse de que todos se habían ido, luego le pregunto a Lily  
  
"¿Quieres desayunar? Tenemos como media hora, el siguiente autobús a la Costa del Sol sale en unos 45 minutos"  
  
"Creí que íbamos a tener que perdernos la visita a la costa" dijo Lily  
  
"No, solo que quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas contigo. Y pensé que disfrutarías mas la playa así. Sin tener que fingir que eres un chico ni tener que inventar excusas para no meterte al agua. Aunque si voy a lamentar perderme el intento de Sirius por entrar a una playa nudista"  
  
*****  
  
Evan había sido cómplice de James en su idea de pasar unos días a solas con Lily, (Obviamente tanto Evan como el Doctor Fletcher estaban al tanto de que Lily y James estaban juntos) ella había sido la encargada de hacerles una reserva en un hotel de una de las playas que conforman la Costa del Sol. Y si, les había hecho una reserva en un romántico hotelito, pero había un pequeño inconveniente: en la habitación que les había reservado había solo una cama.  
  
Cierto, James y Lily compartían habitación en Hogwarts y habían estado compartiendo habitación durante el viaje pero una cosa era quedarse en habitaciones con dos sanas camas individuales y otra muy diferente era compartir no solo la habitación sino la cama.  
  
"Esta bien" había dicho Lily tratando de convencer tanto a James como a si misma de que todo iba a estar bien, de que no iba a haber ningún problema. Después de todo, James nunca había sugerido realizar otras actividades en la cama mas que dormir.  
  
"Si, claro, esta bien" dijo James, pensando que iba a necesitar toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y en lo difícil que iba a ser teniendo a Lily tan cerca, su piel suave, su cabello que siempre olía a duraznos y vainilla  
  
"Bien, entonces creo que iré a comprar un traje de baño. No tenía pensado usar uno por eso deje el mío en el colegio" dijo Lily sacando a James de sus reflexiones, había estado pensando cosas que no le convenía pensar por mas entretenidas que estas fueran "¿Vienes?"  
  
"Ehh, no" respondió rápidamente James "Te alcanzo abajo en unos momentos. Necesito encontrar mi traje de baño yo también. Te alcanzo en seguida"  
  
"Entonces te veo abajo"  
  
James se tomo su tiempo antes de alcanzar a Lily, necesitaba calmarse, sin embargo su calma tuvo otro sobresalto cuando de hecho si alcanzó a Lily en una de las tiendas del Hotel, Lily estaba dándose a la tarea de escoger un traje de baño.  
  
"¿Qué opinas de este?" le pregunto a James, quien enrojeció con rapidez, no era que fuera un traje muy revelador o atrevido, era un bikini sencillo, incluso conservador si uno considera las modas locas de la época, pero Lily se veía simplemente hermosa.  
  
"A mi me gusta" barboto James "Pero a mi siempre me gusta lo que sea mientras tu lo estés usando. Incluso haces que el uniforme estándar para varones de Hogwarts se vea sexy" 'Mala elección de palabras, Potter' pensó regañándose a si mismo, pensando que probablemente Lily pensaba ahora que él era un pervertido.  
  
"Tú no te ves nada mal en el uniforme del colegio" dijo Lily sonriendo aunque un ligero color rosa pobló sus mejillas.  
  
James y Lily lo pasaron en grande durante su estadía en la playa, el mar estaba tranquilo y hacía calor, el hotel era acogedor y había muchas cosas que hacer... Lily causaba constantemente que mas de uno se quedara babeando tras ella, pero James siempre se aseguraba de que nadie la miraba demasiado.  
  
Jugando en la playa, James se quedo dormido en una ocasión y Lily aprovecho para enterrarlo en la arena y construir un castillo justo en cima de su estomago. James se vengo, arrojándola al mar. La primera noche fue algo extraña, James se había ofrecido a dormir en el sillón, pero Lily le dijo que no fuera tonto, que en la cama había espacio para ambos.  
  
Despertar al lado de James fue una de las experiencias mas maravillosas que Lily experimento en su vida... despertar y sentirlo a su lado. La brisa marina entrando por la ventana llevando el sonido del mar, el sol bañando la habitación, la respiración regular y cálida de James golpeando suavemente la piel de su cuello, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Muchos años después ese sería uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados: la primera mañana que había despertado con James a su lado.  
  
Lo mismo le sucedió a James, cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rojo cabello de Lily, inhaló su dulce aroma antes de hacerlo a un lado y besarla en la mejilla para darle los buenos días. Y entonces lo sintió, cuan profundo era su amor por Lily, no se trataba solo del sexo o el cuerpo sino del sentimiento pleno de saber que tenía en los brazos a la persona que amaba. James siempre atesoraría ese momento como de los mas felices de su vida  
  
"Lily" dijo James después de unos momentos en silencio en los que ambos estaban disfrutando aquella realidad "Te Amo"  
  
"Lo sé" dijo Lily simplemente dándose vuelta para mirar de frente a James y poder besarlo "Soy bastante genial, ¿sabes?" Lily se estaba riendo y James aprisiono esos labios risueños con su boca, besándola de la forma que solo la había besado a ella.  
  
*********  
  
Cuando días mas tarde llegaron a Granada para reunirse en con sus amigos, varias cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, y estaban mas enamorados que nunca. Pese a que les dolía el hecho de que tenían que volver a esconderse para estar juntos, se divirtieron mucho en Granada. Más cuando Evan, Remus, Eric, Jonh y Frank les contaron la historia detrás de la gran incomodidad de Sirius y Mundungus....  
  
"Se, como les digo, 'Sobre-broncearon' el trasero" explicaba Remus  
  
"Fue tan gracioso" agrego Frank "Y lo tengo absolutamente todo en una serie fotográfica cuadro por cuadro" ahora acariciaba su cámara fotográfica  
  
"Si, pero por otro lado pudimos comprobar dos cosas fundamentales sobre Sirius Y Dung" intervino Jonh  
  
"¿Su posadera derecha y su posadera izquierda?" pregunto James riéndose, a todos les hizo gracia y ni James ni Lily se llegaron a enterar nunca de que era lo que habían logrado comprobar sobre Sirius y Dung  
  
******  
  
Notas de la loca que tiene demasiado sueño para continuar con este capitulo.  
  
Escribí un poco sobre lo que me acordaba de España, pero la memoria me estaba fallando así que me faltan muchos detalles, perdón, creo que realmente no le hice justicia a lo mucho que me divertí cuando fui a Andalucía. Perdón  
  
Ahora, los reviews del capitulo pasado:  
  
Civenus: Gracias por decir que te gusta este FF. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo  
  
Karol: Claro que no me tienes harta, siempre me gusta leer tus reviews  
  
Puchiko: Muchas de tus preguntas tendrán respuesta en el Capitulo 22 que se intitula: Solo Tiempo. Sí, se que Peter era un Merodeador pero me evito la molestia de escribirlo cuando puedo hacerlo, nótese que no e ni remotamente mi favorito  
  
Meiko: Gracias, son 25 Capítulos y faltan: Solo Tiempo; Sexo, Mentiras y Video; Las Palabras mas Tristes y Always  
  
Padme: Gracias. Oye, ya me había fijado antes, pero hoy me acorde de preguntar: ¿Eres una Siriusette? Entiéndase fan de Sirius, por eso de 'de la Orden Siriusiana' creo dice. Yo personalmente, soy una Lupinette, o séase fan de Remus.  
  
FlEuR!: Will si sabe que Luke es una chica, Darla, su novia, se dio cuenta en el Capitulo 14 y se lo dijo.  
  
Cho: Gracias por decir que te hago reir  
  
Rosemary Black: No te preocupes, tengo pensado continuar con esta historia hasta el final  
  
AnyT: ¿Te pareció suficientemente romántico? Dime lo que piensas  
  
Elizabeth Potter: Dije que Sirius quiere ir a una playa nudista, no que en realidad fuera a hacerlo, eso lo dejo a su imaginación.  
  
Kitiara: No, a decir verdad se me olvido mencionar que el padre de James si estaba enfermo, al principio del Capitulo pasado Will le recordó que tenía cita con el medico, se suponía que ahí debía mencionar su enfermedad pero se me olvido  
  
Moryn: Primera pregunta: leer capitulo 22, Sirius se da cuenta en el Capitulo 23 y lo toma bastante bien. Yo aun lloro al respecto de vez en cuando  
  
Lucía: Que esta el capi, en cuanto a mi descripción de España, yo solo fui a Andalucía y estoy sacando las cosas de las que me acuerdo, al igual que los hoteles donde me quede  
  
Mayumi: Si, soy cursi, lo admito  
  
Clau: Gracias por el review. No se me olvida lo de Voldemort. Todo se explica en el capitulo 22, (espero)-  
  
Shashira: Gracias por tu review  
  
Oh, lo olvidaba, alguien me pregunto que quiere decir MTFBWY quiere decir May The Force Be With You, o Que La Fuerza Te Acompañe.  
  
ME tengo que ir.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: SOLO TIEMPO 


	22. Solo Tiempo

**LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE**

Capitulo 22: **SOLO TIEMPO**

Lily miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, era la segunda vez que le tocaba pisar la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, la primera había sido en la mañana en la que había llegado al colegio y entonces como ahora lo que mas había temido era que descubrieran su secreto. Por que estaba segura de no haber hecho nada malo como para ameritar estar en oficina del director. Acababa de regresar de las vacaciones con sus amigos, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de planear la broma de generación que los Merodeadores querían realizar para asegurarse de que nunca se olvidará su paso por el colegio.

El profesos Dumbledore entro a su oficina, dio la vuelta al escritorio y se situó en su silla, luego miro a Lily directo a los ojos y le sonrió, Lily estuvo segura en ese momento de que Dumbledore sabía su secreto, que probablemente lo había sabido desde el principio.

"Señor Evans, o debería decir Señorita" dijo y Lily agradeció el que no sonaba a que estuviera muy enojado "me da gusto tenerla en esta oficina. No, no se preocupe, no la voy a expulsar"

"Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, profesor" aun no terminaba de relajarse

"Creo que es hora de que te explique algunas cosas. De principio has de enterarte que si he estado al tanto de, llamémosle, tu condición desde el principio. Yo mismo fui quien se aseguro que el folleto de Hogwarts llegara hasta tu puerta hace dos vernos. Cuando me entere de lo que había sucedido en las escuelas anteriores a las que habías aplicado, me di cuenta de que era necesario tomar medidas extremas para asegurar tu correcta educación mágica. Como sabrás, Voldemort esta detrás de ti, su intención es matarte"

"Lo sé, pero no se por que, y nadie nunca ha querido explicarlo. Todos ponían cara de horror y me decían que tenía que dejar la escuela"

 "Me he enterado del comportamiento poco ético de algunos de mis compañeros directores. Al principio no sabía si debía actuar o no, pero conforme Voldemort empezó a moverse mas y mas abiertamente supe que era necesaria una intervención, Hogwarts siempre protegerá a quien lo pida y aceptara a cualquier alumno mientras lo valga"

"Hagrid me contó que el nunca pensó que podría venir a Hogwarts y que de no haber sido por usted nunca lo hubiera hecho, que el profesor Dippet estaba muy renuente al respecto. También me contó que usted fue el único que lo defendió después de la muerte de su padre" dijo Lily recordando una de sus muchas charlas con Hagrid, solían hablar mucho cuando Lily iba hasta la cabaña de Hagrid para sacar a pasear a Fang, al volver, Hagrid siempre tenía listas dos tazas con té y se sentaban a hablar por horas

"Hagrid es, sin duda alguna, una de las personas en las que mas confió, le confiaría mi vida si tuviera que hacerlo" declaró el profesor Dumbledore "De vuelta al tema. Te preguntaras el por que Voldemort quiere matarte ¿no es así?" Lily asintió con la cabeza "Bien, lo mejor será que te lo explique todo desde el comienzo. Hace muchos años un joven de nombre Tom Riddle vino a este colegio, debo admitir que fue uno de los alumnos más brillantes que jamás pisaron el colegio, y actualmente, es quizá el brujo con mayor conocimiento sobre la magia que esta vivo. Desgraciadamente, Tom siempre tuvo cierta inclinación a las Artes Oscuras. Tom, también era el heredero legitimo de Salzar Slytherin, si, el fundador de la Casa Slytherin, por línea directa de su madre. Tom siempre tomo gran orgullo en saber eso. Pero el también tenía sus secretos, su mayor vergüenza siempre fue el ser el tener un padre muggle, un padre que jamás lo reconoció y que fue el responsable de que el pasara toda su niñez y adolescencia en un orfanato muggle… " 

Lily escuchaba con atención cada palabra, entre que la historia era muy interesante y que todo aquello debía tener alguna relación con su caso, Lily casi ni respiraba, no parpadeaba, estaba escuchando toda la historia como si su vida pendiera de ello. 

"El tiempo paso, y Tom dejo el colegio, viajo por el mundo y aprendió todas las artes oscuras que pudo, experimento con magia y hechizos prohibidos. Cuando volvió estaba totalmente cambiado y se hacía llamar Voldemort" Lily apenas y respingo al oír esa información, no era algo que hubiera esperado "Todo esto se relaciona contigo, y ahora entenderás por que, el padre de Voldemort, como te dije, era un muggle, y su nombre era Marvolo Riddle, pertenecía a una prominente familia muggle, era rico, arrogante y déspota. Enamoró a la madre de Voldemort, pero al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada le dio la espalda. La madre de Voldemort murió dando a luz y solo vivió lo suficiente para ponerle nombre. Un nombre que toda su vida ha odiado. Tom nunca fue persona de sentarse y esperar, en cuanto pudo hacerlo, asesino no solo a su padre sino a sus abuelos, hubiera asesinado a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Aquí es donde la historia da un giro que él no esperaba. Su padre tenía una hermana de nombre Anna. Anna nunca fue en nada como el resto de su familia, y a la edad de 17 años huyó de su casa y se caso con un joven, Jonathan Evans. Anna y Jonathan Evans eran tus abuelos"

"De acuerdo,  y el quiere matarme ¿por que?… " Lily estaba muy sorprendida y eso había sido lo primero que le había venido a la mente, recordaba muy poco sobre sus abuelos, su padre se había peleado con ellos cuando ella era muy pequeña, hacía unos años se había enterado que habían muerto en un accidente de coche viajando de Manchester a Kent

"Muchos años pasaron otra vez, Voldemort se hacía más y más fuerte. Y entonces tú naciste, peor aun, él se enteró, cada vez que un niño o niña con poderes mágicos nacía el se enteraba, aun no entiendo bien como, pero el tenía sus formas de identificar a aquellos que serían poderosos, planeando unirlos a su causa de ser posible, y matarlos de ser necesario. Cuando tu naciste, Voldemort empezó a indagar sobre el pasado de tu familia y se dio cuenta de que eras la nieta de Anna Evans, que Anna Evans era Anna Riddle, y que tenías poderes excepcionales, poderes que él no entendía. Compartían sangre y no podía tocarte, tenías la sangre de Anna, eras la mas joven de tu familia y eras una bruja, eso creo una protección especial a tu alrededor"

"Pero si no puede matarme ¿por que me sigue? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea la mas joven?"

"Bueno, él desea matarte, desea verte muerta, pero sabe que no puede tocarte, entonces pensó en sacarte del mundo mágico, empezó a correr rumores sobre su deseo de matarte, y de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por lograr su objetivo,  rumores que se aseguro llegaran a los oídos de todos los directores de las escuelas de magia que conocía, sabiendo que ningún mago o bruja correría el riesgo de tenerte cerca, así se aseguraba que nunca tuvieras el conocimiento de la magia que, de entrada,  el pensaba no merecías por ser hija de muggles. También se aseguraba que nunca te cruzaras en su camino. Pero su plan no terminó ahí, periódicamente envía a sus mortifagos esperando que alguno pudiera matarte, no han tenido excito hasta ahora pero no puedo asegurarte que nunca lo tendrán, algunos de sus seguidores son tan malos como él mismo. Y el hecho de que seas la mas joven influye por que según ciertas tradiciones británicas, la suerte de las familias siempre esta con y en función del miembro mas joven de la familia. Y, tan desagradable como te parezca, ustedes dos están emparentados" 

(Déjenme tomar un minuto de esta larga explicación, se que en el libro los papás de Harry mueren, pero recuerden que yo dije que Voldemort no los mataba en este fic. Así que Voldemort no puede matar a Lily)

"¿Emparentados? Eso lo hace sonar como si fuera mi tío a algo. No, profesor, tal vez compartamos sangre por una serie de eventos fuera de mi control pero él no es pariente mío. Por favor, dígame que no" Lily simplemente no quería pensar en eso, ella no podía estar emparentada con Voldemort.

"En eso tienes razón, me alegra escuchar que no lo consideras familia tuya, Lily"

"No, la sangre solo es sangre, eso no los hace mi familia. Mi familia es un muy selecto grupo de personas a las que quiero y me quieren y por las que siento respeto. Hace tiempo que ni a mi padre o hermana considera mi familia" agregó con cierta tristeza

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos en los que Lily trataba de desechar la idea de Voldemort teniendo la más mínima relación con ella 

"Profesor, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? Digo, ahora que se que usted sabe que he fingido ser un chico todo este tiempo"

"Bueno, espero que termines tu educación, logres varios EXTASIS (NEWTS, la máxima titilación que ofrece Hogwarts), y que le digas a tus amigos la verdad. Yo no lo haré, permití que lo hicieras por que entendí tu idea de usarlo como disfraz, entendí que no quisieras que me enterara de que eras Lily Evans y de que Voldemort quería matarte, aunque yo ya lo sabía, después de lo que paso en otros colegios, lo entendí. Incluso permití que compartieras habitación con James Potter. Marcus Fletcher me ha tenido al tanto de la relación existente entre James y tú, y él y yo confiamos que no hagan nada inapropiado" Lily se tiño de color carmesí, más aun al recordar su estadía en España, en especial los días que había pasado a solas con James en la playa "Pero entiende que no te voy a dejar asistir a la graduación como chico. Tienes que decirle a tus amigos la verdad"

"James y Evan dicen lo mismo" murmuro Lily y luego agrego "¿Esto significa que ya no puedo seguir compartiendo habitación con James?" 

"Creo que puedo permitir que compartas habitación con James hasta que le digas a tus amigos la verdad, no se vería bien que te cambiara al dormitorio de la señorita Hennessy ¿verdad? Pero no quiero que te la pases dándole largas al asunto, muchas personas han confiado en ti y te aprecian, y merecen saber la verdad. Si no quieres decírselo a todo el colegio, esta bien, pero a tus amigos sí"

"Entiendo, profesor. Asumo que la profesora McGonagall lo sabe también"

"Naturalmente. Ahora, puedes irte. No olvides lo que te dije"

"No lo haré, señor"

******

Lily caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio sintiéndose muy rara, por un lado estaba horrorizada por su relación filogenetica con Voldemort, por el otro le preocupaba la perspectiva de tener que decirle a todos sus amigos la verdad, no sabía como iba a reaccionar James cuando le contará toda la historia. Y al mismo tiempo estaba contenta por haber recibido algunas explicaciones, aun cuando no eran lo que esperaba o deseaba oír, la verdad era mil veces mejor que la incertidumbre

Lo primero que hizo James al verla cruzar la puerta fue preguntarle para que la habían llamado a la oficina de Dumbledore. Lily le contó todo de principio a fin, James la escucho sin interrumpirla y al final de su relato, simplemente la abrazó tratando de clamarla

"Ya, ya, mi Lily, no te angusties. Ya sabíamos que ibas a tener que decirle a todos… y, en cuanto a lo de Voldemort, bueno… al menos ahora sabemos que no puede hacerte daño"

"Pensé que te ibas a enojar o algo, tú siempre has odiado las Artes Oscuras, y ahora resulta que yo esto relacionada con el mago mas malvado de todos los tiempos"

"Sí, siempre he odiado las Artes Oscuras, pero tu también las odias, uno no elige donde nace, pero lo que uno hace con su vida es lo que cuenta, y yo se que tu nunca tendrías nada que ver con Voldemort por elección propia. Y te amo demasiado como para dejar que eso me afecte o afecte nuestra relación." James la beso en la frente antes de buscar sus labios. Lily finalmente esta olvidándose de lo ocurrido en la oficina de Dumbledore cuando de repente salto y se hizo para atrás. "¿Qué paso? ¿Te mordí el labio o algo así?" pregunto James angustiado

"No, pero… Dumbledore dijo que esperaba que no hiciéramos nada inapropiado… " Lily iba a continuar diciendo que no debían estarse besando en su habitación pero James la beso otra vez

"No estamos haciendo nada inapropiado, que yo sepa, y créeme, soy prefecto, no hay ninguna regla contra besar a mi novia"

"Pero si Dung tiene que arrastrarte para que vayas a las juntas de prefectos" 

"Son aburridas" dijo James desechando el tema "pero te aseguro que si revise Hogwarts: Una historia. Y no hay ninguna regla, norma o ley al respecto" 

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Lily, James estaba a punto de impacientarse cuando se dio cuenta que Lily solo estaba jugando 

"Nada mas quieres jugar conmigo, ¿verdad?" dijo negando con la cabeza antes de volver a besarla. Lily no puso objeción alguna. A decir verdad, de todas las cosas que Lily le había contado sobre lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Dumbledore, el que Lily y él ya no pudieran estar compartir habitación, el que ella ya no iba a ser lo ultimo que viera antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar, era lo que mas le preocupaba.

Pero sabía que Lily tenía que decirle a todos la verdad, y él iba a apoyarla en todo.

Fin Capitulo 22

Este capitulo era mas que nada la explicación del asunto de Voldemort, se que no pasaron muchas cosas pero solo quería explicar eso, el siguiente capitulo es **SEXO, MENTIRAS Y VIDEO, **aquí es donde todos los demás se enteran de la verdad sobre Lily y James.

Lo tratare de escribir pronto. Repito, se que no pasan muchas cosas en este capitulo, pero la explicación de Dumbledore era muy larga como para anexarla a otro capitulo.

Gracias por leerme, y por dejar sus reviews

Clavel


	23. Sexo, Mentiras yVideo

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE 

CAPITULO 23: **SEXO, MENTIRAS Y VIDEO**

"Reportando desde el nuevo juego de Winnie Pooh en Disneyland, California" Evan estaba sosteniendo una cámara de video y moviendo la lente alrededor de la habitación donde se encontraban. Su voz era la que se escuchaba fuera de cámara

"¿De que demonios estas hablando?" Le pregunto Remus y Evan lo enfoco con la cámara "No me graves con ese cachivache muggle"

"La otra vez que estábamos usando este cachivache muggle, no te importo ¿verdad? Ahora apechugue y aguántese" Remus se estaba sonrojando, recordando para que habían usado el cachivache muggle antes.

"Esta bien, pero deja de hablar del tal Winnie el Pooh y mejor empieza a grabar en serio"

"Oh, esta bien. Hola, la voz que escuchan no es su conciencia, no se preocupen, soy solo yo, Evan. Ahora, el gruñón de por allá" la cámara volvió a enfocar a Remus "es mi peor es nada. Dile hola a la cámara, amor"

"No me digas 'amor' en frente de todos" dijo Remus refugiándose en el rincón mas oscuro de la habitación.

"Como quieras. Ahora, esos son Frank, John y Eric" enfoco a cada uno, y todos ellos saludaron con la mano 

"Somos los Actores Invitados" gritó Frank, seguro de que su voz apenas se oiría en la grabación

"¿Te recuerdo que hechice esta cámara para que grabe todos los sonidos sin necesidad de gritar, Frankkie?" pregunto Evan con dulzura

"Oh, perdón"

"Continuemos, ese es Mundungus, o Dung. El es otro de los Invitados especiales y él es el prefecto en jefe de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero no se lo digan a nadie. Se supone que él debería evitar que hiciéramos lo que vamos a hacer, pero en cambio a decidido ayudarnos con nuestro plan ¿Quieres decir algo?" pregunto Evan al ver que Dung le hacía una seña

"**Muerte a los Slytherin" **gritó "Además si voy a estar cumpliendo con mi deber, debo asegurarme que el daño que causen a la propiedad del colegio, no sea demasiado considerable"

"Es nuestro inspector de seguridad" dijo la voz de Evan

"¿Es mi turno?" pregunto la voz de Sirius también fuera de cámara. Evan lo enfocó  y en el momento que lo hizo, la poca luz de la habitación se apago y una bola disco apareció de Merlín sabe donde, y empezó a sonar la canción 'Staying Alive' 

"¿Sirius, que estas haciendo?" preguntaron todos los chicos, Sirius había empezado a cantar imitando los movimientos de John Travolta en Saturday Night Fever. Evan se reía y lo grababa todo, incluso animaba a Sirius a que siguiera cantando y le hacía los coros a su canción, todo iba bien pero entonces Sirius decidió que era hora de empezar a hacer Striptese. Evan lo siguió grabando y haciendo que mágicamente se escuchara una multitud de chicas gritando y aplaudiéndole a Sirius, lo único que se entendía era 'mucha ropa, mucha ropa' Sirius efectivamente se empezó a quitar el saco y luego la camisa, ya iba a quitarse los pantalones cuando Dung y Remus entraron a la escena

"Nadie quiere ver tus miserias" dijo Remus deteniendo a Sirius cuando este empezaba a bajarse el cierre del pantalón 

"Sí, Sirius, nadie quiere ver tu lunar en la pompa izquierda" dijo Dung, y ahora la cámara lo enfocaba a él, que enrojecía con rapidez "Bueno, nos toco compartir cuarto de hotel?

"Bueno, Dung" dijo John "Yo he compartido habitación con Eric y Frank desde primero y no sé donde tienen sus lunares y cositas"

"¿Ya están todos listos?" pregunto James y ahora la cámara lo enfoco a él, y Evan estaba segura de que acababa de soltar la mano de Lily en el segundo en el que la cámara se fijo en ellos "¿Qué haces con esto?"

"Es mi idea para recordar toda la experiencia. Voy a grabar la broma que vamos a realizar justo ahora" respondió Evan "Esos son James **_y_** Luke" casi nadie noto el énfasis que Evan hizo en la 'y' "Bueno, esos somos todos los que estamos si es que estamos todos los que somos. Bien, lo que esta a punto de quedar grabado en video es la Broma de los Merodeadores y Compañía para celebrar la generación de 197... "

"No lo digas" grito Sirius

"¿Pô qua?"

"Porque cuando sea rico y famoso y toda una súper estrella del Quidditch, y un gran actor de Hollywood y sea una celebridad internacional, no voy a poder mentir sobre mi edad por que queda la posibilidad de que alguien encuentre este video y se delate mi verdadera edad. Y obviamente no puedo permitir perder mi credibilidad ante mis cientos de miles de admiradoras"

"Y el premio Narciso de Oro al hombre mas Egocéntrico del Año va para Sirius Black" grito Remus entregándole una linterna de mano, y Sirius lejos de molestarse:

"Gracias, gracias mi amado publico; quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. A mis admiradoras, al público, a los fans... y a todos, todos aquellos que me ven como su máximo ídolo"

"Bueno, a petición de la Súper Estrella en ascenso. Este es el video de la broma de los Gryffindor de la generación 197X" dijo Evan. Luego la pantalla se fue a negro y cuando la imagen volvió a aclararse, seguía a todos los chicos por el pasillo afuera de la Torre de Gryffindor, los siguió por al ingresar a un pasadizo secreto al final del corredor y cuando finalmente se detuvieron se coloco encima de ellos para lograr una mejor filmación

"Revisemos el plan. Ahora son las 1200, a las 1230 ingresaremos a la sala común de Slytherin que se encuentra en las mazmorras" Era la voz de James "¿Averiguaste el su palabra clave, súper estrella?"

"Sí" respondió Sirius "es Serpensortia"

"Bien, gracias, súper estrella. ¿Qué haremos al ingresar a territorio enemigo?"

"Nos dividiremos y cada quien cumplirá su misión asignada" respondió Remus "Frank y John van a hechizar toda la ropa de los Chicos del séptimo curso para que sea roja y dorada y diga 'Arriba Gryffindor'"

"También hechizaremos toda su ropa interior para que sea rosa y diga 'La vida en Rosa'" dijo John "Sirius, Dung y Eric, realizaran las respectivas maldiciones a cada uno de los Slytherin"

"Aprendí una nueva que hará que le salgan tentáculos en la cara a Snape" dijo Sirius muy contento "y otra que hace... ya lo van a ver"

"Remus y yo"ahora hablaba Evan que había hechizado la cámara de video para que los siguiera y se auto enfocara e hiciera todos sola "vamos a encargarnos de la parte musical del asunto" Iban a hacerlos que al entrar en el gran comedor al día siguiente empezaran a Cantar 'I Will Survive' y 'I say a Little Pray for You' y si había tiempo 'Soy caperucita Roja' o 'Barney' (pero no han oído mi versión de la canción de Barney)

"Luke y yo nos encargaremos de robar el estandarte de Slytherin y arreglarlo un poco" Iban a escribir: 'Todos los de Slytherin son unos beodos, Jumentos olorosos y Niños de mamá' Lo cual era mas difícil de lo que parecía pues los Estandartes de las casas estaban protegidos por magia muy poderosa que debían romper antes de poder arreglarlos.

"Bien, todos sabemos que hacer" dijo Remus "Andando"

Llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin sin mayor problema, rápidamente todos realizaron su misión y antes de las 1:30 a. m. Ya estaban caminando por la escalera principal del colegio, después de haber realizado unos arreglos de último minuto en el Gran Comedor.

"No puedo esperar a ver la cara de todos mañana" le decía Lily a James muy contenta, Eric los observaba mientras caminaba varios pasos mas atrás "¿Crees que se enojé mucho la profesora McGonagall?"

"Nah, en el fondo ella odia a los Slytherin tanto como nosotros" le respondió James "Yo creo que estará orgullosa de que Gryffindor haya hecho la mejor broma este año"

"Sí, Luke" concordó Sirius "En el fondo la profesora McGonagall nos aprecia bastante"

Y entonces todo paso muy rápido, Lily había empezado a caminar de espaldas para poder ver a Sirius cuando hablaba y James estaba distraído escuchando un sonido distante que bien podía ser Filch o la Sra. Norris, sin embargo el sonido era producido por varios escalones de la escalera que desaparecieron de pronto, pero James no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que escucho a Lily gritar, había ido a caer en el hoyo que habían dejado los escalones

"¡LILY!" gritó James mientras veía la roja cabeza desaparecer, trato pero no pudo evitar que cayera del todo, por suerte otra escalera, que se movía debajo, detuvo a Lily evitando que cayera mas de dos metros, sin embargo se había dado un buen golpe y, cuando James llegó a su lado. Lily estaba inconsciente

"Lily" le dijo mientras le revisaba la cabeza en busca de heridas expuestas "Lily, pequeña, háblame. Abre los ojos, despierta" James estaba blanco cual papel bond. Todos los chicos ya estaban a su lado, y lo miraban extrañado

"¿Por qué le hablas a Luke como si fuera una mujer?" pregunto Sirius rascándose la cabeza, pero James lo ignoró estaba demasiado preocupado por Lily

"Lily"

"James, lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería" dijo Remus conservando la calma "Evan, ve con Dung y avísale al doctor Fletcher que vamos a llevar a Lily, cuéntale lo que paso"

"Vamos Dung, te explicaré en el camino" dijo Evan empezando a caminar en dirección a la enfermería

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Eric confundido "¿Quién es Lily? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué... ?"

"Eric, ahora no es el momento" dijo Remus. James ya se estaba levantando con Lily en brazos "Se va a poner bien, James. No te angusties"

El Doctor Fletcher ya los esperaba cuando llegaron a la enfermería, le dijo a James que la recostara en una cama, cosa que hizo con sumo cuidado, y que por favor esperara afuera

"¿Van a decirnos que esta sucediendo?" pregunto John mirando a James, Evan y Remus

"Lily es Luke" dijo James como si eso fuera una gran explicación "En serio no se creyeron que es un chico, ¿verdad?"

"¿Uhhmm?"

"Verán, cuando Lily y yo íbamos a la Academia Burlington, la directora de nuestro colegio se enteró de que Voldemort  tenía serias intenciones de matar a Lily y que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, la directora se asusto y acabo expulsando a Lily. Y ella tuvo que dejar el mundo mágico. Hace dos años, Lily encontró un folleto de Hogwarts y decido aplicar para entrar, temiendo que la rechazaran por todo el asunto de Voldemort, Lily decidió que lo mejor era esconder su verdadera identidad y venir a Inglaterra como Luke Evans, pensó que si lograba mantener su secreto el tiempo suficiente, podría terminar su educación y volver a casa"

"Dumbledore la hubiera aceptado de cualquier forma" dijo Frank "Con o sin Voldemort"

"Cuando vino aquí por primera vez, ella no sabía eso" dijo Remus 

"¿Tú también sabías?" pregunto Dung

"Me enteré hace unos meses pero me hicieron jurar mantenerlo en secreto"

"Como sea, ella realmente no quería mentirles, en serio" dijo Evan "pero al principio era necesario mantenerlo todo en secreto, pero entonces se hizo amiga de ustedes y los empezó a querer y cuando se dio cuenta ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no había marcha atrás. Le dio miedo que ya no quisieran ser su amiga. Y luego descubrió que James lo había sabido todo desde el principio y bueno... "

"Ella era la chica con la que estabas en Halloween" dijo Eric recordando esa noche meses antes "Me parecía familiar, pero nunca logre atinar de donde"

"Sí, era ella... hemos estado saliendo desde Enero" respondió James. Eric asintió, y no dijo nada más... 

"Entonces, Luke es Lily" dijo John recapitulando "Ya decía yo que era un chico demasiado femenino"

"Y ¿qué va a pasar ahora que ya sabemos que es una chica?" dijo Frank

"El profesor Dumbledore dice que espera que mañana Lily se presente a clases como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio. Y que desde ahora, tendrá que quedarse con Evan" informó el doctor Fletcher

"¿Cómo esta, tío Marcus?" pregunto Dung

"Se pondrá bien. Mañana temprano podrá dejar la enfermería e ir a clases normalmente. Pero tendrá que quedarse aquí esta noche. Lo mejor será que duerman un poco, todavía faltan unas horas para el inicio de clases" 

"Sí" dijo Frank bostezando "Dígale a Luke... quiero decir Lily que la veremos mañana"

"¿No están enojados con ella?" pregunto James

"Bueno, no es como que tuviera muchas opciones... hizo lo que hizo pero sigue siendo nuestro amigo... amiga. ¡Que infierno!" acabo exasperándose John y Eric, Frank y Dung asintieron con la cabeza

"Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir" dijo John

"Sí, dile que todo esta bien, tío Marcus, que aun esta entre nuestro selecto grupo de amistades" dijo Dung

Todos empezaron a salir de la enfermería, pero James le pido al Doctor Fletcher que lo dejara quedarse con Lily, el doctor Fletcher accedió.

"Entonces, esta tal Lily es Luke" dijo Sirius como si apenas le cayera el veinte mientras caminaba con Remus y Evan, John, Dung, Eric y Frank iban en frente de ellos. Sirius se encogió de hombros "Al menos ahora sabemos que James no es gay" todos lo voltearon a ver, pero Sirius continuo inmutable "Bien, me iré a dormir... " y luego empezó a cantar bajo **_"I'm too sexy for my robes, too sexy for my love, I'm too sexy, sexy, sexy" _**y haciendo un pequeño bailecito entro a su dormitorio muy satisfecho de si mismo... 

"Bien, eso fue perturbador" dijo Evan, luego recordó que la cámara de video aun los seguía y la desencanto para que volviera a ser una cámara común y corriente

****

Al día siguiente...

"No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo corta que usas la falda, Evan" decía Lily mirándose en el espejo que el Doctor Fletcher les había proporcionado. Lily estaba usando uno de los uniformes de Evan. James se acababa de ir a cambiar

 "A Remus nunca le ha molestado" dijo Evan tranquilamente "A demás, tu tienes mejores piernas que yo, deberías mostrarlas"

"Si lo tienes enséñalo" dijo el doctor Fletcher apoyando a Evan... 

"¿Les importaría dejarme hablar con Lily un momento?" pregunto Eric mirando la escena con cara de What 

"Si, si el doctor y yo ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad doc?"

"Verdad, Evan"

Evan y el Doctor Fletcher los dejaron solos, Lily entonces se atrevió a hablarle a Eric

"Mira, Eric, yo... lamento haberte mentido. No debí hacerlo" Lily se paso disculpándose otros cinco minutos, hasta que Eric la interrumpió, se le había arrojado y la abrazaba con fuerza mientras decía

"Solo estoy tan feliz de no ser gay" Eric lo repetía una y otra vez "No lo ves, mis hormonas se inclinaban hacía ti por que eras una chica, no por que me gusten los chicos" Eric había sentido tal alivio que no estaba de ningún modo molesto con Lily

"Esta bien, amigo" dijo Lily sintiéndose incomoda, pero contenta de que Eric no estuviera enojado, de no haberlo herido "¿en serio no estas enojado?"

"Que va, Evan me explico todo el asunto de Voldemort, y te entiendo, Y, ESTOY TAN CONTENTO DE NO SER GAY"

"Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes" dijo el Doctor Fletcher que ya había regresado de despedir a Evan "Ahora, si son tan amables de dejar mi enfermería"

**** 

Lily llego al Gran Comedor en compañía de Eric, quien se veía muy pero muy contento, fueron juntos y se sentaron en sus lugares acostumbrados de siempre. Eric se puso a hablar felizmente con John y Frank; Sirius y Dung estaban hablando sobre sus citas para el siguiente fin de semana. Evan y Remus se estaban besuqueando como era su costumbre y James le había guardado su asiento de siempre, justo a su lado

"¿Cómo te sientes" le pregunto preocupado

"Bien, el doctor Fletcher dice que solo me desmaye del susto"  

"Me alegras escucharlo, pero no me refería a eso, me refería a tu nuevo 'status' como chica"

"Algo extraño que ahora todos me estén mirando, pero me alegra que nuestros amigos me sigan tratando igual"

"Todos te miran por que, bueno, para empezar eres preciosa" Lily se ruborizo "además que la profesora McGonagall se reunió hoy con nosotros en la Torre de Gryffindor y contó toda una historia bien fumada sobre que habían transferido a Luke y que ahora tu tomarías su lugar. Y no olvidemos que estas hablando con uno de los solteros mas cotizados del colegio" concluyo James

"Tu no has sido soltero por meses, querido" respondió Lily con sarcasmo "Has sido mío por mucho tiempo"

"Por mas tiempo del que te imaginas"respondió James con docilidad mientras se acercaba mas a Lily hasta que sus labios estuvieron separados por milímetros, y pensando en los meses que había amado a Lily sin saberlo y sin decírselo. Entonces la besó, contento de estar a la luz del día en un lugar publico besuqueandose con su hermosa novia.

Entonces los Slytherin de séptimo curso entraron al Gran Comedor, todos parecían recién sacados de la tiendita del horror del doctor Frankeinsten, por ejemplo: a Snape le salían tentáculos de la cabeza en lugar de cabello, a Crabble lo cubría un espeso vello color naranja de olor mas bien desagradable, Montage tenía la cara llena de furúnculos verdosos nada estéticos y Nott tenía la palabra Víbora escrita en la cara a base de barros y espinillas del tamaño de Júpiter. Y sin embargo caminaban con la mayor campechanía por la vida. Los hechizos que Dung, Sirius y Eric les habían puesto incluían un pequeño encantamiento para que ellos se vieran totalmente normales sin importar lo desfigurados que estuvieran. También iban usando faldas doradas y suéteres rojos, Frank y John habían transfigurado sus ropas. No bien todos se empezaron a reír de ellos, y los Slytherin abrieron la boca para preguntar de que se reían... empezó a sonar música de fondo y Snape rompió a cantar voz en cuello:

_"__At First I was afraid, I was petrified_

_ Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side _

_But then I spent so many nights _

_Thinkin' how you did me wrong and I grew strong _

_And I learned how to get along _

_And so you're back, from outta space _

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. _

_I should have changed that stupid lock _

_I should have made you leave your key _

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me" _

Pronto todos los que lo acompañaban se le unieron cantando su propia melodía. 15 minutos después, los de Slytherin se habían subido a la mesa de los profesores y estaban cantando y bailando Lady Mermelade de una forma bien sexy. Y cuando llegaron al final de la canción, de alzaron la falda dorada para revelar sendas pantaletas rosas de manga larga (entiéndase como las que usan las abuelas, que cubren toda la piel hasta las rodillas) en las cuales se leía con grandes letras rojas: "Le besamos el trasero a los Gryffindor. Gryffindor manda"

Entonces el estandarte oficial de Slytherin se desplegó encima de ellos con la leyenda '**Todos los de Slytherin son unos beodos, Jumentos olorosos y Niños de mamá**' e inmediatamente debajo decía: **'Gryffindor, generación 197X'**

Todos rompieron en aplausos para la que había sido la primera broma de generación de aquel año, y, de acuerdo con los estatutos de Hogwarts, ahora Gryffindor era inmune a las bromas que otras casa pudieran querer jugarles... y ellos no podrían ser castigados por lo que acababan de hacerle a Slytherin pues el primero en jugar su broma ganaba esa inmunidad. Sin miedo, todos los autores de la broma se pararon y agradecieron los aplausos, sabiendo que no podían quitarles puntos. 

James sostenía la mano de Lily entre las suyas mientras lo hacían, después de ese día era casi imposible verlos sin que estuvieran juntos.

******

Finito.

Ya falta poco para el final, no se desesperen, solo dos capítulos mas. Recuerden que me voy de viaje el Jueves y no creo que haya otra actualización hasta el dos o tres de agosto.

Pero dejen muchos reviews, por favor. Me encanta saber de ustedes.

Bye

Clavel


	24. Las palabras mas tristes

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE 

         Capitulo 24: **Las palabras mas tristes**

Al principio había sido un poco raro y molesto tener que repetir una y otra vez la historia que habían inventado para justificar la existencia de Luke y la subsecuente aparición de Lily, pero después de una semana la gente dejo de preguntar y James y Lily pudieron gozar de cierta paz, aunque Sirius algunas veces parpadeaba al verlos juntos en la sala común, luego recordaba que Luke era Lily y se le olvidaba hacer algún comentario insidioso

James extrañaba tener a Lily con él todo el tiempo pero había dejado de decirlo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily lo extrañaba también y que el lo siguiera repitiendo solo hacia mas difícil que ella se adaptara. Eric había conocido a una chica y se había enamorado de ella, olvidando a lo que alguna vez había sentido por Luke. Así que todos estaban bastante contentos y el resto del año se les fue en un suspiro...

Pronto la temida despedida tendría que llegar, pero por mas que uno se prepare, esas cosas siempre te toman por sorpresa:

"Es muy bueno ¿no?" le decía Lily a James después de que él le hubiera contado que lo habían contratado para jugar en un equipo francés de Quidditch, eran los primeros días de Junio  "La liga francesa es muy buena"

"Sí, es de las mejores" respondió James emocionado "Por supuesto que vas a venir conmigo ¿verdad?"

"Me encantaría, James, pero sabes que no puedo... me aceptaron en la Universidad Estatal de Toronto y mi madre desea que vuelva a casa"

"Pero, Lily... entonces no iré a Francia, iré contigo... no me importa donde" dijo James decidido pero Lily negó con tristeza

"James, no creo que te guste Mapleville, ni siquiera tienen equipos de Quidditch propios de Canadá, no serías feliz"

"Estaría contigo y eso me haría feliz" 

"No James, es tu sueño jugar Quidditch profesional, estabas tan emocionado cuando me contaste que te habían aceptado en el equipo. Tienes que ir a Francia. Y yo tengo que cumplir con mi madre y volver a casa"

"Pero, Lily, no puedes dejarme solo"

"No deseo hacerlo, James... pero no tengo opción. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar..." Lily estaba al borde de las lagrimas, y James recordó haber jurado nunca mas hacerla llorar... por eso simplemente la abrazó y le aseguro que no era necesario pensar en eso en aquel momento, que ya encontrarían una forma de estar juntos, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que eso sería muy complicado, ambos tenían promesas que cumplir... promesas hechas a otros y a si mismos mucho antes de enamorarse

Los días seguían pasando con tremenda rapidez, a James le parecía que iban dando saltos de una forma tan irreal... un minuto estaba desayunando al siguiente estaba tomando un ÉXTASIS, abrazaba a Lily mientras caminaban por Londres...

*****

Remus también sabía que Evan tendría que irse cuando el verano empezará

"Va a ser difícil, un romance a larga distancia" decía Remus mientras abrazaba a Evan, unos días antes de que terminara la escuela, James se fuera a Francia, Sirius a Escocia y Evan y Lily volvieran a Canadá

"Lo sé" respondió Evan 

"Pero soy bastante obstinado..."

"Yo también, vamos a funcionar. Además, solo serán un par de meses, tengo que volver para entrar a Oxford en el otoño"

"¿Qué no te ibas a quedar con Lily en la Universidad de Toronto?" pregunto Remus

"No, solo me iba a ir con ella en lo que se readaptaba, no quiere separarse de James y los primeros meses van a ser muy difíciles para ella. Pero después voy a regresar"

"Creí que ustedes dos habían prometido siempre ir a la misma escuela"

"Sí, pero también prometimos que llegado el momento segaríamos nuestros corazones para decidir que íbamos a hacer con nuestras vidas. Yo quiero quedarme en Inglaterra por que quiero ir a Oxford y estudiar medicina" Remus la miró como preguntando _¿Solo por eso?, _Evan le sonrió "él que tú estés aquí es un pequeño plus por supuesto" dijo jugando, pero entonces Remus la beso y ella tuvo que admitir "bueno, un gran plus" 

Iban a empezar a ponerse mas cómodos cuando Evan no pudo evitar decir: 

"Aun no se por que Lily se va, a ella le encantaría ir a Francia, no solo por estar con James, siempre quiso estudiar en la Sorbona de París"

"Entonces ¿por qué no se va a Francia? Eso haría a James delirantemente feliz, y ella también estaría donde quiere estar"

"Por que esta loca..." 

"Conozco es mirada ¿qué estas planeando hacer?"

"Nada..." dijo Evan, claramente estaba planeando algo

****

El temido día finalmente llegó, a James no le gustaban las despedidas pero, queriendo quedarse con Lily hasta el último momento posible, Lily lo acompaño hasta la estación de Transladores en Diago Alley...

"¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?" pregunto James con esperanza

" No puedo, James" respondió ella tratando de no llorar, de ser fuerte

"Entonces déjame ir contigo"

"Tienes que seguir tus sueños, James"

"Pero si mi único sueño eres tú" James la besó suavemente y a Lily le dolía cada pedazo de su corazón al saber que probablemente James no la volvería a besar así en mucho tiempo

"James" dijo ella en un suspiro y James la volvió a besar, amaba la forma en la que ella decía su nombre... como si se pertenecieran desde siempre

_El traslador con destino a París, Francia saldrá dentro de 15 minutos, todos los pasajeros tomen sus lugares_, anuncio una fría voz por la estación

"Es hora" murmuro Lily, James la abrazó, respirando su dulce aroma "Lily, te amo"

"Lo sé" James se separo lentamente de ella y la miro memorizando la forma en la que se veía en aquel instante e inconscientemente enredando uno de sus dedos en el largo cabello rojo de Lily 

"Adiós, supongo" habían prometido escribirse y verse cada vez que pudieran, pero ¿cuándo sería eso?

"Te quiero" Lily no iba a llorar, le sonrió a James pues quería que la recordara sonriendo y feliz, James la había hecho tan feliz

"Y yo a ti"

Lily espero hasta que la espalda de James había desaparecido tras las puertas de la estación para empezar a sollozar

"Estas cometiendo un grave error ¿sabes?" Era Evan quien hablaba, Lily se había recargado en ella, y ella le daba unos torpes golpecitos en la cabeza

"Tengo que dejarlo ir, el va a ser feliz en Francia"

"Tu también serías feliz en Francia, con él y yendo a la escuela a la que quieres ir"

"Evan, no puedo seguirlo toda la vida, y si fuera a la Sorbona parecería exactamente eso"

"Y que importa lo que parezca, Lily, siempre ha sido tu elección, venir a Londres, estar con James, siempre ha sido tu elección. Y ahora simplemente estas tomando el camino fácil"

"No sabes lo que estas diciendo. Tú elegiste quedarte aquí con Remus"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero la palabra clave es _yo elegí_. Se que quieres a tu familia, pero no puedes vivir deacuerdo a lo que ellos quieren toda la vida"

"En serio que no entiendes, se lo prometí a mamá"

"Y también le prometiste ser feliz. Entiende que no ir a la escuela que quieres por que el chico que amas esta ahí es tan malo como ir a una escuela que no quieres solo por que el chico que te gusta esta ahí" Lily aun estaba indecisa, cierto ella siempre había querido estudiar en la Sorbona, tenían el mejor programa de Historia del Arte en el mundo, el de la Universidad de Toronto no le llegaba ni a los talones...

"Lily, entiende lo afortunada que eres: el hombre que amas y la vida que quieres hacer están en el mismo lugar. Y estoy segura que si tu madre supiera lo infeliz y miserable que va a hacerte volver a Mapleville, no te pediría que lo hicieras"

"Evan... en verdad..."

"Lily, recuerda nuestra promesa: Permanecer juntas hasta que nuestros corazones decidieran que hacer con nuestras vidas, él mío ya eligió quedarse aquí con Remus, y aun si no funciona siempre voy a saber que ame, el me amó y lo intentamos. ¿Qué vas a saber tú cuando vuelvas a casa? ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón ha decidido?"

Lily pensó lo que Evan decía, ¿qué era lo que su corazón había decidido? ¿qué era lo mas importante para ella? ¿quién era lo mas importante para ella? _'James' _dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz clara y firme aunque apenas superior a un suspiro, lentamente la voz se hizo mas y mas fuerte, cierto, amaba a su familia pero era tiempo de empezar a pensar en el futuro... "James" 

"El traslador con destino a Francia parte en 10... 9..." 

"¿Que voy a hacer?" pregunto Lily desesperada, James se iba y ella no podía pagar un boleto a Francia, James iba a irse, ¿cuándo iba a ser la próxima vez que lo viera? habían prometido escribirse pero... No quería separarse de James, lo amaba demasiado... era feliz a su lado: _'Ser feliz, es la mejor razón para hacer algo. Tu única promesa irrompible, Ser Feliz' _

"5.. 4... 3..."

"Sigue tu corazón y jamás erraras" 

Fin del Capitulo 24

****

Soy malévola, ¡lo admito! ¿Qué ira a pasar? Bueno eso es para que yo lo sepa y para que ustedes lo averigüen en el próximo capitulo: **Always. **Déjenme decirles algo al respecto, hay dos canciones involucradas, ninguna es de Bon Jovi, una es de Destiny's Child y la otra se llama.... no se los voy a decir. Me van a odiar, pero espero que no por mucho, soy sensible ¿saben?. 

Déjenme muchos reviews, por fa, para que tenga mucho correo cuando regrese de vacaciones... 

Ahh y si tienen sugerencias para el siguiente fic que voy a escribir pueden enviármelas a cualquiera de mis correos: Clavelsol@msn.com ; auryn_faith@yahoo.com y si no tienen otra opción a auryn@UniversoCCS.zzn.com 

Por favor, por favor dejen muchos reviews, y obtendrán el final lo mas rápido posible el mismo día que regrese de vacaciones, (que por cierto es el ocho de agosto y no el dos). 

Gracias por leerme... Ahora, para  puchurren el botón que dice Review

Ahh, y quien dijo algo sobre las diferentes formas de entender la palabra tirar, déjame decirte que ibas por el buen camino.  


	25. Always

LILY, EL CHICO ADOLESCENTE

CAPITULO 25: **ALWAYS**

_Oceans apart, day after day and I'm slowly going insane_

_I hear your voice, all aloud but it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never…_

_How can we be together_

_Wherever you go, wherever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks_

_I'll be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted all the time_

_That we are gonna last some how_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't be with you know_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby? You got me going crazy…_

Mientras el avión aterrizaba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, Lily no podía evitar sentir algo muy extraño en su interior, finalmente estaba de vuelta en Londres, un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la ultima vez que había estado ahí? Tal vez tres años, quizá un poco mas.

Tantos recuerdos...

Desgraciadamente, todo le estaba saliendo mal, el avión había salido tarde, el vuelo había sido turbulento, la comida mala. Y para colmo:

"¿Qué quiere decir con que mi equipaje esta en Estambul?" preguntaba Lily en un inusual estado de irritación "¿Le parece que esto se ve como Estambul?"

"No use ese tono, señorita" dijo la encargada del mostrador mascando chicle con la boca abierta "Fue solo un simple error. Denos su dirección y le enviaremos sus cosas tan pronto como sea posible"

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo mi equipaje esta en otro maldito continente y eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?"

"Si sigue gritando así no le daré su juego de tocador de cortesía" dijo la encargada en tono de advertencia, pero como cuando uno le advierte algo a un niño de tres años

"uhrrrrrrggggggg" exclamo Lily, escribiendo su dirección en Londres y otros datos que solicitaban, para luego tomar su juego de tocador de cortesía y darse media vuelta... Su día a penas comenzaba

El día continuaba y no parecía que nada fuera a mejorar, había perdido el autobús, había empezado a llover, estaba mojada y su único impermeable estaba en su maleta favorita en Estambul 

Y había otra cosa que la molestaba, estaba segura que algo le había pasado ese día, algo importante, pero no lograba recordar que...

*****

Flash Back 

James estaba en la estación de trasladores en el Callejón Diagon, en aproximadamente 5 segundos se iría a Francia y quien sabe cuando volvería a ver a su amada Lily

_'Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo'_se repetía una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra _'La amo, no puedo irme así, tengo que ir a buscarla...' _pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había logrado soltarse del traslador. Todo a su alrededor giraba incontrolablemente.

Después de unos momentos, pudo volver a sentir el piso. Lily estaba en Inglaterra, pronto se iría a Canadá, y el estaba en Francia. James estaba desolado, había cometido un grave error... sumido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo saco de ellos

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" 

Fin del Flash Back 

***

Finalmente había dejado de llover pero, ahora, Lily tenía frío y el viento había empezado a soplar con ganas...

"Genial. Genial. Genial" murmuraba Lily mientras continuaba su caminata hasta su apartamento, en realidad nunca había estado en el, pero los amigos que aun tenía en Londres lo habían escogido y amueblado. Lily solo esperaba que no luciera como un departamento de Soltero o algo así. Iba demasiado sumida en sus pesadillas sobre tapices floreados que combinaran con la tela de la sala que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien en medio de la calle "Lo lamento" murmuro distraídamente

"No lo hagas" respondió una voz masculina en un inconfundible tono de amor, mientras esa persona la detenía tomándola por el brazo "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

_I wonder how we can survive this romance_

_But in the end, if I love you_

_I take the chance…_

**** Flash Back ****

"Ten, la novia de Eric sucede tener amigos influyentes en el servicio de Trasladores y nos prestaron esto" dijo Evan dándole una especie de bastón rojo brillante "Es un traslador especial, unas 5 veces mas rápidas que el común. Si te vas ahora puedes llegar antes que él"

"Evan" murmuro Lily confundida

"Oye, ¿para que son los amigos?. También enviamos tu perfectamente aceptable solicitud a la universidad, empiezan clases en unas semanas... bueno todo esta aquí adentro" dijo dándole un sobre grande "Todos ayudaron y les desean lo mejor a James y a ti"

"Los chicos, ¿Todos?"

"Claro, agradece que tienes amigos entrometidos. Ahora V.E.T.E" dijo en una voz imperativa que rara vez usaba

"Gracias" dijo abrazando a su amiga "a todos" y después desapareció  

Llego a Francia como un minuto antes que James.

*** Fin del Flash Back ***

"James" exclamó Lily al reconocerlo, James la levanto en vilo y la besó, había extrañado tanto la dulzura de sus labios. "Fueron los tres meses mas horribles de mi vida" agrego Lily abrazando a James una vez que él había dejado de besarla pero aun la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo

"Lo sé, la próxima vez no me importa lo que digan mis compañeros de equipo, tu vienes conmigo" dijo James "Sí, ya se que de todas formas tenías que ir a ayudarle a tu mamá con su boda, pero te extrañe demasiado. ¿Sabes?."

"Sí, creo que no hemos estado separados tanto tiempo desde el verano antes de séptimo en Hogwarts"

"Tampoco fueron unos dos meses muy agradables" refunfuño James y frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero un segundo después lo había olvidado, tenía a Lily de vuelta con él "¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que tu vuelo llegaba a las 8 de la mañana, es mas de medio día"

"Fue horrible" dijo Lily, mientras ella y James empezaban a caminar de nuevo, finalmente se habían dado cuenta que habían estado parados en medio de la calle. Lily le contó todo lo que había pasado, James la abrazo y le aseguro que todo estaría bien ahora que estaban juntos, que no se preocupara por la ropa y todo eso "si eso te preocupa, ve de compras pasado mañana. Háblale a Evan y vayan juntas a hacer sufrir nuestras tarjetas de crédito"  (se refería a la de él y la de Remus.) "sabes que eso no es problema"

 Evan y Remus estaban comprometidos para casarse en algún momento durante los próximos dos o tres años, aun no se había decidido, pero vivían juntos. Evan ya casi terminaba sus estudios de medicina y a Remus le estaba yendo muy bien con los libros que escribía sobre nueva teoría y practica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

"¿Por que quieres que vaya con Evan pasado mañana? Lo de la ropa es algo urgente"

"Ah, tengo la impresión de que no vas a necesitar mucha ropa por el resto de la noche o en cualquier momento del día de mañana. Tenemos que estrenar nuestro nuevo departamento" dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Lily 

"Bueno, he de admitir que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que nos casamos" dijo Lily.

Se habían casado hacia unos seis meses, pero los primeros dos los habían pasado de Luna de Miel, y los últimos tres James había estado en la Gira Europea de Quidditch con su nuevo equipo después de dejar el equipo en que jugaba en Francia, mientras que Lily había ido a Mapleville para la boda de su madre (había conocido al hombre en uno de esos cruceros para solteros a los que solía ir). Y el mes que había pasado entre esas dos cosas había sido todo acerca de arreglar sus asuntos y cerrar la casa que tenían en La Rue Saint Martín # 12. 

Así que básicamente aun eran unos recién casados calenturientos que querían pasar todo el tiempo posible uno en brazos del otro usando muy poca ropa si no es que nada.

Después de que Lily y James se habían re-encontrados tras su larga separación, que duro como 15 minutos, Lily le había contado lo que había dicho Evan, y todo lo que sus amigos habían hecho para asegurarse de que estuvieran juntos. Lily iba a estudiar en la Sorbona de Paris, James jugaría en el equipo de la capital y viviría en casa de sus padres, mientras que Lily viviría en los dormitorios de la universidad. Aunque era difícil decir quien vivía donde... pasaban demasiado tiempo en casa del otro.

Por tres años su romance floreció con la total aprobación de Liesel y Michael Potter, así como de  Jazmine Evans. Cuando a James le ofrecieron regresar a Londres para jugar en el equipo en el que también jugaba su amigo Sirius Black, él se lo comento de inmediato a Lily, esperando que ella también quisiera regresar a Londres, lo cual si quería. Eran muy felices en Francia, pero Londres era mas como su hogar, donde se habían conocido y enamorado. Lily ya iba a terminar la escuela. Así que se casaron lo mas pronto posible e hicieron los arreglos para conseguir una casa en Londres. 

" Y... hablando del departamento" dijo Lily sonrojándose un poco, lo cual, James pensó, era adorable "¿Como quedo?" ellos no lo habían elegido ni decorado. Lo había elegido Sirius por que estaba cerca del centro de practicas de su equipo de Quidditch. Y lo habían decorado Remus, Evan y el Doctor Fletcher quienes se habían quedado en Londres mientras Sirius y James andaban de tour, y Lily en casa de su madre

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, no parece un departamento gay de soltero, ni la vivienda de alguien con mucha pinta de usar tanga" respondió James riendo... Lily lo miro confundida y James le dijo la verdad "En realidad, esta muy bien, es espacioso, muy iluminado y la decoración de va a gustar"

"No me importa, yo ya estoy donde quiero estar... en tus brazos... donde pertenezco" Lily había pausado entre cada una de sus frases para besar a James. James tenía una sonrisa bastante tonta cuando Lily dejo de besarlo

"Se a lo que te refieres" dijo sonriendo y besando a Lily, primero en la frente y luego en los labios. Luego, tomo la mano de Lily "Te amo" le dijo besándola otra vez, entonces sonrió y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la llevo a casa y nunca la dejo ir.

Fin del Capitulo 25

Fin de **Lily, el Chico Adolescente**

***

Notas

Ok, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza pero mi avión llego muy tarde y luego mi casa era un total desastre de épicas proporciones gracias a que alguien había quitado la ventana del cuarto de mis padres y... en fin, cosas que pasan cuando tus padres deciden remodelar.

Y luego solo pude comprar uno de los libros que quería, pero esta muy bueno y me perdí en la historia de Sam y David y como luego empezó Amor Real, aquí me tienen a la 1: 15 de la mañana terminando el capitulo final

Capitulo final

Duele decir eso, pase mas de seis meses de mi vida en esto, y ustedes fueron maravillosos durante todo el proceso... significan mucho para mi. Gracias por su tiempo

Aun no se que escribiré el próximo trimestre pero ya pensaré en algo.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, que significan el mundo para mi. 

LoL

Clavel (quien esta a punto de llorar)

Bye

Agosto 9, 2003

P. D. Disneylandia es la neta del planeta.


End file.
